Miko Malice
by Emilyblood
Summary: Trying to escape tension with his family, Inuyasha finds himself gambling at a seedy tavern. When he wins more than he bargained for, our hanyou is forced to befriend a young nekohanyou slave named Kagome who is more than she appears to be. InuKag
1. Prologue: The Missing Outcast

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions, among others.

Prologue: The Missing Outcast 

The house was turned upside down, the surrounding forest searched with a fine-toothed comb, but nothing had been found.

Lady Higurashi was furious.

Furious and worried sick.

Even in her distressed state, Lady Midori Higurashi was beautiful in a way that only an immortal youkai could be. Her long black hair hung loosely bound in a braid, fastened in a partial loop by a tiny pin. Emerald green eyes blazed out at the world, matching the starburst in the center of the Lady's forehead. The long dress she wore matched her eyes and demonic markings, swishing at her slightest movement.

Her husband was currently away from the manor performing a blessing ceremony in a far away village, and Lady Higurashi was trapped with what she considered to be her horrid step daughter, and with the crisis of her eldest birth daughter had been missing for over a week.

_Where is she? Where could my little Kagome be?_

Pacing her study with slow and determined steps, she tried to keep the wave of worry from over taking her. Kagome was her first child. Little Kikyou had already been around from her husband's first marriage, but the girl had always been distrustful of Midori. Perhaps the fact Lady Higurashi was a full youkai had had something to do with the young miko's fear, but Midori had never shown anything but kindness to her stepdaughter.

Her sensitive youkai hearing picked up the sounds of feet coming up the stairs and moments later there was a heavy hand banging on her door. Waiting a beat so she wouldn't seem over eager (though she was) Lady Higurashi opened the door to find the small group of men she had sent out hours before. She had her suspicions, but without evidence she couldn't act. Now it appeared her lackeys might have something for her.

"My Lady," the troop's leader Kane bowed. "We have found something. I'm not sure if it would justify your notions concerning Lady Kikyou, but if you are correct then I am deeply worried for Lady Kagome's safety."

The demoness snarled and paled. "What did you find?"

Kane wasted no time; his Lady was far from patient when her daughter was in danger. Pulling out a tiny, seemingly harmless velvet bag, the guard dumped its contents out onto his palm before handing it over to his mistress. "Silence root. In the Lady Kikyou's quarters." Turning the gray little root over in Midori's hand, Kane showed where the root's thin, papery sheath had been sliced through to remove a large lump of the soft center. "And it looks as though someone has recently consumed some—a fairly large dose. You know as well as I do, my Lady, that with the right spells such a dose of this could be nearly permanent."

Midori closed her palm around the root and when she opened her fingers, it was gone. Turning away from the group of men she fought to regain control over her features, her youkai pride refusing to allow her to show emotion even at a time like this.

"I see," she murmured. Straightening, she turned back to the men, giving her orders: "Have Lady Kikyou sequestered in her chambers and the moment my husband returns, have him brought to me."

Her men nodded, and left the lady youkai to her own thoughts.

She had always known her stepdaughter had an ill will toward herself and her young hanyou daughter: Kikyou hated youkai. Midori was sure that what had been a natural biased laid out in her childhood by her own mother was greatly strengthened when the young girl's father taken a youkai as his bride.

But this was too much. Her sweet, sweet little Kagome was missing—seemingly taken in the night.

Alright, "little" was not the best description for her daughter. She was almost grown, though to the powerful youkai Kagome would always be her baby girl.

At first, Lady Higurashi had not wanted to believe ill of Kikyou, but since Kagome's disappearance, her step daughter had avoided her more than usual, lurking in the shadows when they passed in the corridors and reeking a great deal of guilt—though not without a hint of smugness.

Could Kikyou have done such a thing to her half sister?

She would have needed help, but in a household where there were many who hated youkai, it would not have been difficult for her to find aid.

There was no reason for Kikyou to have Silence Root in her room. While far from harmful, what the root did do was temporarily—even with a miniscule dose—disable the vocal cords. However, with the right spells the effects of the Silence Root could be prolonged until the charm was removed.

_Whose idea was it to marry into a family of bloody mikos? Baka, baka, baka!_

Another banging on her study's door pulled Lady Higurashi back to the present. Before she could take a step toward the entrance, the door swung open and Lord Higurashi hurried in.

"I got here as soon as I could," Deshi breathed as he rushed to his wife's side. He stood in front of her, cautiously reaching out to grasp her elbows. As a priest he could feel her youkai fluctuate with anger and pain; he did not want to do anything that would exacerbate her mood.

"I know you did," Midori sighed. Her face was impassive, and only a glint in her eye told Lord Higurashi that she was happy to see him. "But Kagome has been gone for _weeks_ now and I can't smell her or sense her and then Kane found…" The Lady trailed off, unsure of how exactly to tell her husband the next words she needed to say. _I must have spent too long among humans to be so weak. Never before would I have thought twice on such a matter before. Before I married Deshi._

"Kane found what, Midori?"

It had to be said if Kagome was ever to be found. "Kane found this," she pulled out the Silence Root from where she had stashed it up her sleeve. "In Kikyou's quarters," she finished in a hushed whisper.

Deshi looked down at the root that had been placed in his hands. His already worried features deepened, his face taking on a sickly gray color. "You don't think?"

Lady Higurashi sucked in a deep breath, thinking of a way to gently tell her husband her thoughts. "I don't know what to think. I know what my senses tell me—that Kikyou smells of guilt around me—but I still can't to believe that she would do something like this. Kagome is her sister. But then Kane found this. What am I supposed to believe?" 

The Lord nodded. "Call for Kikyou."

Midori quietly crossed the room to ring the bell. A minute later, Kane rapped at the door and was told to fetch the Lady Kikyou. It was not long, when the sound of footfalls and squabbling could be heard coming up the hall.

A fiercely angry Kikyou was shoved into her stepmother's study. Kane followed behind her only far enough inform his mistress and master that he would be waiting their orders in the hall, prior to closing the door to give the happy family privacy.

"What is the meaning to this?" Kikyou demanded. Her arms crossed haughtily over her chest, her face flushed with anger. She did not try to hide her ire for her stepmother.

"I could ask you the same thing," Lord Higurashi answered, waving the Silence Root in front of Kikyou's face. He suddenly appeared very tired to Midori. He was attempting to be strong, but clearly he was more strained over this than she had previously believed.

Kikyou gapped at her father. "What is that horrible thing? Get it away from me!"

"Kikyou." Lord Higurashi said in steady tones. "This is very serious. Your sister is missing and we found this in your room. Did you have anything to do with Kagome's disappearance?"

Kikyou kept her eyes coyly to the ground. "Of course not, father. I know nothing about _the hanyou_." She paused to glare at Midori. "And once again, _it_ is not my sister."

Lady Higurashi had had enough. Reaching a hand behind her, Midori pulled out the hairpin that held her braid to the back of head. For a moment, it was only a hairpin—silver and thin with a sunburst that matched the one on her forehead capping the blunt end. Then, with the power of her youkai pulsing through it, the pin because first a wand and then a staff sparking with the power of Midori's anger and wrath.

Giving the staff a twirl, Midori moved in on her stepdaughter, before either the priest or priestess had a chance to move. With a hard downward stroke, she was searing Kikyou's skirts. Cursing her miss, Midori grabbed up her staff so she held it with both hands, parallel to the floor. Charging the young miko, she had her pinned to the wall with the rod across her rib cage. Kikyou cried out at the impact of the blow and the burning heat radiating out of the weapon.

"What did you do with Kagome?" Midori snarled, her ironclad composure broken for the moment beyond repair.

Kikyou was afraid, but she still had her pride. "Fine," she sneered. "I did it. I got rid of the little abomination. Honestly, what are you going to do to me? She's not even human!"

This time, Lord Higurashi was ready to physically restrain his wife. Not wanting two dead daughters, he had to stop her before she harmed Kikyou. Deshi managed to pry her burning staff away from Midori, purifying it so that it returned to being nothing more than a hairpin. Which he promptly pocketed.

Once he had Midori calmed, Deshi turned back to his daughter, completely unable to hide his fury. He might save her from her blood lusting stepmother, but that did not mean she would go away completely unscathed for her actions. "Where is Kagome?"

Kikyou snorted, but still afraid her stepmother might come after with her claws, she thought it wise to answer. "I honestly can't stay. The last I saw her, she was being carted off into youkai territory."

"And why would she be going there?"

"I gave her to some passing slave traders."

Midori was at Kikyou's throat yet again. This time her green eyes blazing, her claws and fangs bared and elongated.

Lord Higurashi barely had to time to react. Chanting a mild spell of purification, he subdued his wife by gently laying his fingers on the back of her neck, thus saving Kikyou.

Nonetheless he was not quite sure he had made the right decision.

The proud youkai fell back into his arms out cold, and Deshi scooped her up carrying her out of the room and away from his miko daughter.

Things were not going as he had planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yeah, I know I'm not completely done with "Marriage of Convenience" yet (if you read that), but I had to start working on this story before my brain exploded. If you do read "Marriage" the epilogue is about half way done.

**This is just the prologue to lay some back-story, and I promise Kagome and Inuyasha will be in the next chapter. **

**Hope you guys enjoy.**


	2. Finding the Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions, among others.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!: heavens lil cherry, 143kohaku, preciiouz angel, kyokatlover, lavie

Bettychan: Sorry about making Kagome a neko (my sis complained about it too) but its just something I've had bouncing around for at least a year. Seriously, this fic is about four or five mini-plots I've had in my head that I tossed in the blender to make one story. The neko bit is a one-time thing that I just need to get out of my system, and I know everyone is doing it, but please bear with me! You might be surprised. Or it might suck. We'll see.

Cactusflower: Neko because its just something new to play with.

Chapter 1 Finding the Fallen

Kikyou stood before her father's desk in the Lord's study. Both eyed the other suspiciously, with anger. Neither the ruling priest nor his daughter seemed very happy with the other.

Finally, as they were getting no where with giving one another the silent treatment, Lord Higurashi spoke up: "What you did to Kagome was completely out of line and you know that Kikyou."

Kikyou refused to respond.

"Just because I am planning an attack on a house of bloody dog youkai does not give you the liberty to sell your sister off to a lot of slave traders." 

Still Kikyou had nothing to say in her own defense.

"Very well, you will return to your cell until you mother and I can find a proper punishment for you."

Kikyou allowed herself to be led to the door, but paused before she left the room. "_She_ is not my mother. My mother had more honor than to bed down with a youkai and produce dirty half-breed children. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for you."

With her piece said, Kikyou flounced away from her father, leaving him feeling only more anger toward his eldest daughter.

XXXXXXXXX

_Several months later…_

Inuyasha tapped his claws on the tabletop. He didn't know why he kept coming to this hellhole, but he did. It was not as though there were that many places that would serve a hanyou however—even a hanyou of his standing.

Looking around him, Inuyasha cringed. Humans everywhere, and not even the nice kind of humans. These were reeking humans with unwashed bodies and equally filthy scruples. Even a few youkai speckled the tavern's patrons. Smoke filled the air, vomit and spilt liquor coated the floor. At least he blended in: his claws and fangs were not questioned, nor were the variety of hats he wore on his head. He was sure the tavern's other patrons had more to hide than he, so he was left to his own devices.

Here he was again, playing card with a lot of criminals and bandits. Hardly proper behavior for the son of the local youkai lord, but once again, he had few other establishments to choose from when he wanted a stiff drink or to gamble.

"It looks as if I'm running a little low on coin," bellowed a youkai, looking bitterly at his cards. "If none of you gents have a problem with it, I would like to add my own _prize_ to the table."

All the humans, demons, and Inuyasha looked at him dubiously. A grizzled old man spoke what everyone else at their table was thinking: "Why don't you bring what you got out, and we'll judge if you can put it down."

The _prize_ was drug out—a thin woman. No, that was not true. She could not have been more than a girl. Inuyasha immediately sensed a distortion in her scent, but could not place the difference. She looked human enough, but there was something about her that smelled of youkai. Then again, there was nothing unusual about that, she was a human slave living amongst youkai; it only stood to reason their scents would have rubbed off on her.

She was clothed in a tattered and patched dress, the faded green material was far too big and short for her frame. Maybe once the garment at fit her, but she was so emaciated it no longer did. Long, dark locks were matted to her head and pulled back from her eyes by a band of green cloth that looked as though it had been torn from the hem of her skirt. Her head was tucked down, but Inuyasha could see her pale skin.

He could also smell her fear. As she was moved closer, Inuyasha knew the girl wasn't just terrified she was petrified. The man bringing her in was practically carrying her as her feet drug on the ground. Instinctively, he felt a pang of pity for her, but what could he do? A hanyou stealing a human woman in a tavern like this? _That_ would go over well. Damn wench wasn't worth it.

"Ain't she a fine woman?" The youkai asked. His gaze traveled around the table, challenging any one of him to refute his words. "My son is smitten with the bitch, but she's a tad skinny for my tastes. If there be no objections, I place her one the table as my wager."

No one spoke. All the men at the table were sizing up the young girl, most leering opening. A few whispered how they would like to win such a prize, and Inuyasha found himself shuddering as they spoke in hushed tones about their plans for her.

Inuyasha picked up the cards dealt him and forced himself not smile. The prize might not have been appealing, but Inuyasha liked winning for the sake of itself.

Looking up over the top of his cards, Inuyasha found the girl staring at him. Her big brown eyes pierced his soul and then he felt guilt for not wanting to help her. From across the haze of smoke, the girl seemed to be pleading with him.

_Fine. I'll do my best to in this game. Its all I can do. If I win, I'll make sure she's taken care of._

Not really sure _what_ he would do with her if he won the slave, Inuyasha shrugged. He would have to cross that bridge when it he came to it. His parents would not be thrilled if he bought home a stray.

The card game wore on for nearly another hour, testing Inuyasha's nerves. At first, he played carelessly: he did not have that much money invested in the game, nothing that could not be replaced. However, every single time the looked in the direction of the girl, he found her staring at him. His hands began to sweat. An ache grew from his finger tips, up his arms, and down into his belly. A few drops of perspiration dripped down onto his playing cards, and by the game's end it had become crucial to him that he win the wench.

Many of their table had been eliminated or simply given up. Several more had had disagreements and had taken them outside.

Now all who were left included Inuyasha, the youkai wagering the girl, and two drunk men who appeared too far-gone to know how good or bad their hands actually were.

The full demon seemed to be pretty confident in his hand—that or he was just playing risky. Inuyasha could not tell.

Another wager and one of the men had passed out cold while his friend had lost and was currently crying over the money he was forced to hand over.

Inuyasha's palms started to itch more, and he felt the tiniest trickle of sweat dripping down the side of his face. He made eye contact with the girl yet again only to find that her eyes still pleaded with him, begging him to save her. Or at least that's what he thought she was beseeching from him.

"It appears you and I are all that be left, hanyou," the youkai pointed out with a sneer. "What do you wager?"

Inuyasha looked down at his cards. They were good, but not enough to be a sure thing. Peeking out over his lashes, he counted out the money on the table. The youkai had a tad less coin than he. He would have to bet all his winnings if he hoped to win the girl.

"I'll bet all I have." Inuyasha spoke carefully. "If the wench is included in your wager."

The full demon glared at him, but then a lecherous gleam dotted his eyes. "Oh, so you want little Aiko. Fine. If it takes her being in with my coin for you to make a demon's bet hanyou, then she is. Now show your cards."

"Why don't we go at the same time. It is only you and I," Inuyasha said as calmly as he could. For some reason, his heart had started beating wildly. He tried to write it off as the thrill of the game, but that wasn't it, not really.

He was afraid. He was afraid of losing the girl with her big brown eyes who looked at him with such hope and pain. He had to win.

"You afraid I'll cheat you," the youkai demanded. "Fine. Have it your way. On three."

The two counted together, and in unison laid their cards down on the table.

Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat. For an instant he was certain the demon had beaten him—so great his doubt had been—but on a second glance, he saw that he had in fact won.

His victory was short lived for the next moment, the youkai was out of his chair, bearing down on the girl.

"You damned whore!" He spat. "Ye were using your damned magic, and you made me lose! What you think is going to happen to you? That another bloody hanyou will take better care of ye than I? Damn you wench!" His heavy clawed paw rose high in the air and instantly fell on the girl, crushing and cutting into her pale skin.

Inuyasha was on his feet, instinctually going after the much larger youkai in an effort to save the woman.

Their fight was quick. The youkai had been drinking for most of the night, and he was taken from surprise. Ripping into his back with his claws and subsequently bashing the demon in the skull, Inuyasha declared himself the winner. Snatching up his prizes, he practically flew out of the tavern before the demon's goons could come after him.

Inuyasha had to drag the girl out the door she was shaking so badly. Once he had them away from her master and the man's swinging fists, Inuyasha hauled his prize up into the dim light of the lanterns that hung from the roof of the tavern's porch.

"Let's get a look at you now," he said. He knew his voice sounded gruff and harsh, but what did that matter? He thought, his worry for her forgotten for the moment in the glow of his small victory. Besides, the slave needed to learn to respect its new master from the beginning, otherwise his parents might not welcome her into their home. Still, his hands were gentle as he examined the girl's eye, quickly swelling and darkening into an ugly shade of purple. Carefully, as not frighten her anymore than necessary, Inuyasha felt to make sure no bones were broken, and was surprised to find none. The youkai had struck her hard.

He turned her head this way and that looking at her in the muted light. Someone was pushed out the tavern's door, and Inuyasha looked up quickly, fearing the belligerent demon might have regained consciousness, and would try to attack them again. He was relieved to see it was only a young man joking with his friends who stood by the door and pulled him back inside.

Focusing his attention back to girl in front of him, Inuyasha wondered at the way she kept her head down, eyes closed, reeking of fear. He chalked it up as the entire situation, and tried to be more careful as not to scare her further.

He glanced over her bruise again, but was shocked to see it was disappearing.

The only time he had seen injuries heal so quickly was with youkai, but the girl, in spite of the way she smelled of fear, had to be human.

As if she sensed his hesitation while he stared at her, she tried to jerk away from him even though his hands were still holding her head. Inuyasha's claws caught on the scarf that had been wrapped around her head to—he thought—hold her hair back. The dirty cloth tore free on his talons and fell to the ground as the girl struggled in violent jerks to get away.

Once the cloth was gone, Inuyasha had yet another surprise.

Perched, clear as day, on top of the girl's head was a pair of cat ears.

"A hanyou?" He practically spat. Having lived to see many things, Inuyasha had never seen another half demon before. Ever. Taking another stunned moment to look at her hands, he was further shocked to see she had cat claws. "A _neko_ hanyou?"

His mind raced. _Who is she? Where did she come from? Why is she here of all places?_

The tavern's doors swung violently swung open again, and this time it _was_ the youkai slave master who walked out instead of a drunken adolescent.

"You have my property, hanyou," he growled, making a swipe at the cat hanyou. Inuyasha was faster and pulled her out the way, stashing her behind his back, protecting her.

"She's mine now, bastard," Inuyasha returned the goad. Turning his head to the side, he whispered the hanyou, "Get on my back. We have to get out of here."

He waited for her to latch on to him, all the while backing away from the angry youkai, but the girl did not. Turning quickly to look her in the eye, he found her staring at him, clearly fearing him. This did not sit well with him, but they did not have time to argue.

The now furious youkai was slashing his claws at him, forcing Inuyasha to move backward. It was only a matter of time before he tripped and he and the wench landed in a pile on the ground. Then it would only be a matter of time before he was dead and the neko hanyou was back in her master's claws.

The thought of this violent demon touching the half youkai for some reason did not sit well with Inuyasha. He refused to let her be taken from him.

Twirling out of one of the youkai's digs, Inuyasha plucked up the neko hanyou bridal style, and sprung into the air. Amid the curses and threats coming from their would-be youkai attacker who appeared too weak or to lack flying capabilities, the two hanyous escaped into the dark.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome clung to her "rescuer".

_What have I gotten myself into?_

The neko hanyou was having second doubts about the man—hanyou—who was currently whisking her away from her old master. Even if he could not tell that she was a half demon before he saw her ears, Kagome had known from the moment she set her eyes on him what he was. The white silver hair, bright golden eyes, and claws and fangs were a dead give away.

Knowing that he was a half demon like herself was what drew her to him. She could not really speak to the inu hanyou—even if the threat of a reprimand from her master had not been hanging over her head. But she could always plead with her eyes, and pray that the hanyou would understand her—thanks to her sister Kikyou. By the way her rescuer had delved into the card game, concentrating and refusing drinks, it appeared he had. When he demanded that she be part of the final wager, she knew he was trying to win her.

But now that he had pulled her away from that full youkai who had hurt her, she was still left with a feeling of foreboding. What if this new master was worse than the last? He might seem kinder, but then, they had had to flee the angry youkai that used to be her owner. What would he do to her when they were alone?

Tears welled up in her eyes, and Kagome awkwardly maneuvered her hand to brush them away. She had become accustomed to being used and abused by youkai and humans because of what she was—even in her own family and home, she was no stranger to mistreatment—but the threat of new tortures spiked her fear to tears.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha had smelled the hanyou wench's tears for some time, but felt there was nothing he could do about it. She had been shaking since the moment he had pulled her into his arms—the girl was so afraid. Knowing very well that he lacked any finesse with words to women, Inuyasha decided that it would be for the best if he kept his mouth closed. More than likely, if he said anything it would only frighten her more.

They were nearing his tiny cottage, tucked deep in the forest that surrounded his family's home. At the moment, he was in the middle of performing a mandatory rite of passage for all the men of the Takahashi family: living alone until you were so fucking lonely you took a wife or a mate.

Only until he was mated to a demon or married to a human would he get to return to the luxurious home of his father. The Takahashi Manor was not the grandest in the area, but compared to the Cabin of Mates (as his current home was jokingly referred by those who had to suffer in its walls) it was a goddamned palace.

Evidently, all Takahashi men had been stubborn about wedding, so the Cabin had been built to ensure that they would marry and carry on the bloodline. Even as a lowly hanyou (and amidst the protests of his brother) Inuyasha had been forced to live in the Cabin. According to his father, he was coming close to staying the longest. _Probably because I'm used to being alone_ he snorted.

Finally, the Cabin came into view through the trees. It was too late and they smelled too much like smoke, humans, and liquor for Inuyasha to take the neko to Takahashi Manor. As one of his father's heirs, he would have to hand over a percentage of his winnings—a rather large percentage. When he was desperate, Inuyasha might keep a few more coins that were his due, but there was no way he could hide an entire hanyou wench. He would have to turn her over to his father, and that was all there was to it.

Not that he wanted to keep the scrawny wench anyway.

Against his better judgment, Inuyasha stole peak at the thin neko in his arms: still silent, but looking around at everything but him. The black ears on the top of her head twirled in every direction, pulling in the sounds of the forest.

Slowing, Inuyasha skidded to a stop directly in front of the Cabin's door. Without hesitating, Inuyasha carried the girl inside, letting the mat covering the door close shut behind him.

The instant the mat fell into place, Inuyasha found himself in a quandary: what to do with the hanyou in his arms? He needed to light a candle to see what he was doing, but could he trust her not to run away? Did he sit her down? Or tie her up? He had never had a slave before, and the ones his father had were trained to do as they were told.

Taking one look at the fear-filled eyes of his so-called "prize" Inuyasha knew that girl was much more afraid of him hurting her. He didn't have to worry about her trying to escape.

Delicately, Inuyasha set the girl down and turned to find a candle. Quickly he had it and several others lit, and the room became visible. Taking in his familiar surroundings, Inuyasha was struck at how out of place the strange hanyou seemed standing in the middle of them. Her knees were bent lightly, as was her back, squishing her body down toward the floor like a compressed spring. Arms wrapped tightly around her chest and her head was bent to the floor, which only made her hair slip off her shoulders and curtain her face. She still trembled from time to time, and her tears had become more potent. His hanyou was so afraid it was almost painful for Inuyasha to watch.

_Its not like I'm going to hurt her_, he grumbled to himself before he realized something.

_She doesn't realize that. After being the procession of that youkai there is no telling what she was expecting from me as her new master._

Inuyasha was at a loss for out to comfort her. Touching was out of the question and he had already ruled out talking to her—at least until she had stopped crying and shaking. Staring at her, taking in her thin form, it was clear to Inuyasha that she was starving. Kami knew when the last time she had had a descent meal had been.

_Food!_ Inuyasha cursed his own stupidity. _He could always feed her!_

Dashing into the small pantry, Inuyasha found some dried meats and fruits. It was all he had before Sango his maid came in the morning to do her weekly cleaning and restock his supplies.

The girl was standing where he had left her when he returned, and Inuyasha was so proud of his food idea that he practically threw the meat and fruit at her. She was startled to find food being tossed at her, but caught the scraps anyway with her hanyou speed. Looking down at her hand holding the nourishment, Inuyasha could tell from her smell that she was both confused and terrified.

_Now to try talking._ "It's all I have, but there will be more to eat tomorrow. But tomorrow you'll be going to my father's house. You can go with Sango tomorrow—I think you'll like her," he finished his rambling.

He waited for her to say something, but still she kept her head bowed, though she was sniffing the food in her paws.

"Did you hear me?" He asked, wondering if she were deaf. "You'll be moving to the Manor tomorrow—its better than this shack." The girl only nodded, but said nothing.

"You got a name?" Again, the only response he received was a nod.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" Inuyasha thought back to the card game and the girl's youkai master. He had called her Aiko. Inuyasha asked her if that was her name, but she violently shook her head "no".

"I doubt I could guess it tonight, if you won't say," Inuyasha conceded, feeling very weary from the night's events. "You can sleep in the servant's room," he said directing her through his own bedroom to the cramped room where she would stay the night. At the sight of his futon she recoiled, but Inuyasha pressed on, giving her a candle so she could see the bedding in the servant's space.

"My name is Inuyasha—by the way," pausing as if he wished to say more. "I'll see you in the morning," he offered awkwardly before closing the door, leaving the neko to stand-alone in a room with both confusion and relief playing in her features.


	3. Here Kitty, Kitty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions, among others.**

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my roommate's cat Lucy. She was the inspiration of a bit of it, as you will soon see.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: **Sessh omaru (2x),kyokatlover, ScottishChick

**Foxcat**: yeah, I know, I need to have someone besides myself proofread my stories (I've had beta offers) but I'm a control freak not to mention the fact that I write on such a fuckered up schedule that I can't image subjecting a beta to it. So bear with the errors—I do my best to catch them (I do at least two read-throughs before each post), but I know I miss a lot. I'm trying to get stuff done early so it sets a day or two before being proofed, but we'll see how long that lasts. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this! And on your lunch break! I really do feel special, lol. Glad to know someone is reading.

**Coykoi**: Yeah, Kikyou is a bitch in this fic. She's a pretty one-sided character, my bad. There will be more from Midori and Kikyou will get a punishment that will be like a death sentence to her. I hope you'll keep reading to see what happens.

**Chapter 2: Here Kitty, Kitty**

After a nearly sleepless night, Kagome woke with a start, leaping off her small futon with her claws unsheathed and ready to attack anything that moved. Sniffing there air cautiously, the cat hanyou determined that she was alone, but there was the resent scent of someone. It did not smell like the inu hanyou, but a human woman.

Taking in her surroundings more carefully, Kagome noticed a new set of clothes placed at her bedside as well as a plate of breakfast consisting of fresh fruit, two different kinds of meat she could not name, and a glass of milk. She had eaten the food the hanyou had given her the previous night, but only after she was completely sure it lacked any poisonous odors.

She also seriously doubted a hanyou—even an inu hanyou—would try to kill her. Especially one who had just won her in a card game.

Kagome picked at the fruit and checked the milk before inhaling both. She had been so hungry for so long the feeling of so much food in her stomach was strange. Once she had given the meat a tentative lick to assure it was cooked and not rotted, she inhaled that as well.

When her breakfast was over, Kagome picked up the garments that had been given her. They were gently used and very plain. The obi was simple, the skirt fairly short, with small flowers stitched at random where the dress's maker had pleased to put them. But considering she had not changed her clothes since…leaving home all those months ago, she nearly wept over them. Her kimono—once fine—was now frayed at the edges, beyond filthy, and patched crudely with her own strong hair when she had been able to find a blunt needle.

Giving the outfit a precautionary sniff to make sure it contained nothing harmful—be it venom or barbs—she stripped herself of her old kimono and put on the new one. Just the feeling of new cloth against her skin made her feel better.

However, Kagome's new happiness was short lived as she examined her dirty skin against the clean kimono. Looking around the small servant's quarters again, Kagome made sure there were no eyes to watch her. She stripped down once again to nothing and began to lick her skin clean.

When she had been with her family, she had been able to bath on a regular basis. Her instinctual hatred of water was overcome by the need for cleanliness (she already was considered a disgusting hanyou). The compromise Kagome made between her nature and her nurture was to use as little soap and water as possible, but still keep herself as clean as Kikyou. Yet since becoming a slave, she had not even been granted that luxury. Her masters might have tried to drown her when she made escape attempts, but that was the closest Kagome had been to a washing she had come.

Just because this new master gave her fresh food and clean clothes did not mean he would give her such liberties as bathing, so she took the opportunity of a private room to bath in the only manner she could.

Giving herself a cat bath had been instinctual to the point of becoming a habit she did not cringe at. Once she had licked her hands and arms clean, Kagome applied more saliva to the backs of her hands to get her face, neck, underarms, and behind her ears. The small furry triangle attached to the top of her head flicked under the contact, but Kagome knew she had to keep them clean. She also used her hands as opposed to her tongue to wash her feet as they were always extremely grimy, and instinct or no, she was just human enough not to stick her foot in her mouth.

As she worked, Kagome pondered her new master. Or at least temporary master—Inuyasha had said that she was going to work at "the Manor" the next day. Kagome was still a little frightened at the idea of being changed around so quickly, but Inuyasha seemed very uninterested in her because he believed her to be property of someone else.

Or perhaps his behavior towards her could be because he was a gentleman. He did live in a tiny shack, but he had treated her very kindly the night before. Though there were some women who might have thought a man shoving them into a room the size of a broom closet would be insulting, Kagome felt rather appreciated by the fact that he was kind enough not to throw her into his own bed—which they had even passed on their way to the broom closet.

_Conceivably, he could be a genuinely good guy_, her mind posed, but Kagome quickly pushed the idea away. _He's only being kind because there is a bigger fish in the equation. Inuyasha is just going to fling you into the fire and you'll be right back to where you started._

_We'll believe it when we see it._

_Fine._

Kagome was just trying to stretch to an out-of-reach part of her back—still very naked in the middle of the floor—when her bedroom door swung open.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Midori had had enough of her husband. She knew he was protecting Kikyou, but locking her in her chamber with fucking ofudas was going a little far. Deshi had tried to reassure her that he was doing all he could to find Kagome, but after so long Midori had given up her hope in him and was going to leave to find her daughter herself.

She could always tear down around the door for her escape, but that would have been too easy.

The roof would send the much better message.

Gathering her strength, once her mind was decided on taking out her youkai wrath on the ceiling, it was only moment before Midori was flying up, up, breaking through wood and plaster and roofing tiles.

Even if there had been archers and soldiers on the roof, they would not have had a hope of catching her. Midori flew out toward the youkai lands, racing away from the human realm and her human husband.

Deshi should be expecting this, and if he was not, he thought her a much more obedient wife than he had right to.

Midori's plan was simple, though incomplete at the moment. First, she was going to the Eastern Lands of the youkai realm to her family's home. They would be able to help her more in finding Kagome than Deshi and his armies that were not even welcomed on demon soil.

While Midori conceded there was little Lord Higurashi could do while Kagome was in demon territory, it was also true he had done nothing to confirm if that was where their daughter actually was. After all, it had been Kikyou who said Kagome was in youkai territory. She could have been lying.

However, Midori felt her stepdaughter had been telling the truth—what better place to send a hanyou one wanted to see dead than amongst the youkai? Because they had been in humans land, Deshi had been reluctant to let Kagome train and hone her demon powers; she was weak and Kikyou knew that. Her daughter would have little hope there.

At the thought, Midori forced herself to move faster, zooming toward her family home.

She prayed she hadn't waited too long to save Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Golden eyes stared across the kitchen table at angry brown ones. Neither gaze appeared willing to back away, and with each passing second the tension in the room grew.

Finally, it was Inuyasha who backed down: his eyes dropped to the floor, ears drooping in defeat.

"I can't believe you did that Inuyasha," Sango snapped. She stood up from her seat and picked up the cleaning she had been doing when Inuyasha had told her he had collected a neko hanyou slave the night before. Though she had only stopped her work to have a staring contest with the hanyou after she had set some food and clean clothes in the girl's room. "First of all," Sango began lecturing, "your father hand picks all the slaves and servants for the manor—he doesn't want just anything working in his home. Your hanyou could have a disease, or not be trained. What are we supposed to do with her?" Sango paused to suck in a breath, waving away Inuyasha's attempt to speak for himself. "Then there's the fact that she's a neko—a cat Inuyasha! You do realize that you are a _dog_ demon? Not to mention a hanyou. No offence, but you know what I mean." The poor inu hanyou nodded, his ears sinking into his hair. "I honestly don't know what you were thinking," Sango said, shaking her head as she began to sweep the floor.

"Can I say something?" Inuyasha asked when there was finally a moment of silence between them.

Inuyasha was a little discouraged by Sango's reaction. She was one of his oldest friends at the manor as her family had always worked for the Takahashis. They had been playmates as children and their friendship had not deteriorated because he was currently her master. Like any woman in his life that showed him kindness, Inuyasha felt the need to protect Sango in anyway he could. He had been counting on her support in the hanyou matter even if she had a point in disagreeing with him.

Sango rolled her eyes, but nodded.

Inuyasha growled when he realized that he had nothing to say. Sango was right. His father was going to be pissed that he brought a stray neko hanyou home with him. Ears sunk into his hair sadly. "Sango, I don't know what I was thinking. She just kept looking at him. I felt like I had to help her. And she had a damned ribbon covering her ears. I didn't even know she was a neko until after. I couldn't leave her then."

Sango stopped sweeping and stood up straight to look at him. "So you picked up a girl, who your family will have to support, because you want her to warm your bed with some pretty eyes? You know you could have always sent her back—she's a slave, not a princess."

"Its not like that!" Inuyasha practically exploded, slamming his first down on the table. "She was with some youkai bastard who she was _terrifying _her! What did you expect me to do? Leave her there?"

Shaking her head, Sango leaned on her broom, head cocked to the side. "Inuyasha, you can't go saving every damsel in distress that you come across. But, considering the fact you were trying to do the right thing, I can't really blame you," she finished, conceding that he hadn't acted completely irresponsible.

Inuyasha nodded. "What are we going to do with her? I've never brought a slave home before."

Sango thought for a moment. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to keep her here with you? It might be good for you to have a companion. Its not as though you find a hanyou everyday."

Inuyasha glared at the maid. "That's not why I brought her here. I'm not Miroku!" He cried, thinking of the pervy man who was the apprentice of the local priestess and healer.

"I didn't mean you have to marry, mate, or even sleep with her!" Sango sighed exhausted by the argument. "She could be a friend for you! She's a hanyou—you are a hanyou. You might be surprised what the two of you have in common."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. His head was bowed down, bangs covering his eyes. "Just drop it Sango. I don't what to talk about it. I just want to know the wench is taken care of."

Sango relented: "I'll take her to the manor with me today and tell Hide; she'll know what to do," she spoke of the servants' supervisor. "And I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks Sango." Inuyasha brightened, looking at his friend with a smile, their previous squabble seemingly forgotten. "I'll go wake her, and maybe you'll have better luck with her. She wouldn't talk to me last night," Inuyasha said. He stood from the table and trotted off to fetch the girl who had been the topic of their conversation for most of the morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome had been concentrating so intently on her cat bath that she did not hear the approaching feet across the hardwood floor or the sound of the doorknob turning.

That was how Inuyasha found her: propping herself up with one hand behind her while she used the back of the other to scrub high up between her shoulder blades.

Inuyasha was initially shocked to see her naked form. He found himself, at first, frozen by the sight of her nude body. But as he looked at her longer, his eyes were drawn to the old scars that covered what he assumed had once been flawless skin. There were lashes on her back, deep bruises on her arms, and claw marks peppering her flesh. Though it had healed much faster than if it had been inflicted on a human, her eye still had hints of purple and brown that Inuyasha realized would not be leaving the girl any time soon.

The hanyou sitting completely bare on the floor reminded Inuyasha of a bruised piece of fruit. At one time she had been soft and smooth; unblemished by any touch. Then one day, she had been plucked down from her tree or vine and tossed into a dirty sack were she was bumped and squished by other fruits who were stronger than she.

Inuyasha felt an overwhelming need to protect this piece of vegetation sitting before him. She was looking at him with her wide eyes again, seeming not to move, though he did notice she had subtly moved her hand away from her back and brought it across her body to hide her breasts. It seemed to him that she was waiting for something. Something unpleasant by the way her scent had spiked with fear, but also resolve. She looked like she would fight him in whatever she thought it was he was going to do to her.

…_What he was going to do to her_. The implications of that thought made Inuyasha blush. The girl was a slave and she was waiting for him to act as her master.

Without a second thought, Inuyasha turned and fled the room, looking for Sango.

He found the maid scrubbing out the tub in the bathhouse. She had wrapped a handkerchief around her head to keep her hair out of the way and her pale blue kimono was grimy from scouring the surface on her hands and knees.

"Inuyasha," she cried when he entered the bathhouse and closed the door behind him. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"She's naked," he blurted out.

"Who's naked?"

"Th-the girl! She's sitting in the servant's room without any clothes on."

"And why would she be doing that?" Sango asked doubtfully. She continued to clean as the spoke, taking little stock in her master's words.

"I don't know! Maybe its something cats do!"

Sango quirked an eyebrow. "' Something _cats_ do?' Just because she's a neko hanyou doesn't mean she sits around without any clothes on. Really Inuyasha."

"If you don't believe me, why don't you go see for yourself?"

About to laugh at the agitated hanyou, Sango decided better of it. "Fine, I'll go see her, but only if you clean the bathhouse for me. I won't get in trouble because you're in one of your moods and taking up my time." Staggering to her feet, Inuyasha reached out to steady her. Sango nodded to him that she was all right, but still rubbed her back; she looked pale, and not completely well. He hoped there wasn't something wrong with her.

"Arigato Sango," Inuyasha bowed as he took the maid's place in the tub and set to work. It was not that the neko hanyou's body disgusted him. He just felt more comfortable doing a woman's work than knowing that the girl thought he was as much of a monster as the other youkai.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Sango made it to Kagome, the hanyou had once again dressed herself. She stood awkwardly, wondering if she was going to be punished. Reprimands were always handed out freely with her other masters.

To her surprise, the other woman smiled at her happily and began to straighten up her bedding. Kagome cursed her own laziness. She should have been the one to pick up her things. Quickly, she pulled the sheet Sango was folding out of the maid's hands and began doing it herself.

"At least you aren't lazy," Sango commented as she pulled a dust cloth out of her apron pocket and began going over the woodwork in the room. She waited for the hanyou to respond, but she said nothing. _Maybe she's just very shy._ Turning away from her work, Sango put out her hand in greeting: "I'm Sango. I work at the Takahashi Manor as a maid. Inuyasha has arranged for me to take you back to the manor with me and find you a job." Still the hanyou was silent. "What's your name?"

To Sango, she appeared very embarrassed. She looked away from Sango, then her eyes crept back up to meet the maid's gaze. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. Finally, the hanyou pressed her hand to her throat, shaking her head.

"You can't speak?"

The hanyou nodded, a shy smile nervously gracing her mouth.

"How long have you been a slave?"

The girl held up four fingers.

"Four years."

She shook her head "no."

"Four months?"

Sango received a nod in the affirmative. A thought came to the maid. "Let me see your hands."

The hanyou offered hands to the maid. Sango looked them over, paying special attention to the fingertips. Unlike her own, they were smooth, far from calloused.

Something is really not right about this. By her hands alone I can tell she has done very little work in her life. So strange for a hanyou…

Most hanyou became slaves—that was not what was unusual. It was the fact that she didn't _look_ like someone who had been forced to slave day and night since birth. True, the girl had many resent scars that Sango could see by looking only at her arms, but there was a softness about her that did not fit the personality of most drudge laborers. It was in her eyes, in her stance, even in the caring way she folded the sheet. The hanyou had to have come from a good home.

Shaking her head to clear out the said thoughts clustering in her mind, Sango decided that she couldn't do anything until she had discussed the matter with Hide.

"I'll call you Miyuki—since you don't speak—until we can find out your real name," Sango offered and the hanyou nodded. "Now, if you'll help with the cleaning, we can get back to the Manor. Hide is the overseer of all the slaves and servants, and she'll know what to do with you."

Sango had thought nothing of the her words, but the as soon as she was finished speaking, Miyuki had latched onto her arm, shaking her head violently.

Trying to reassure the suddenly very worried hanyou, Sango began, "Hide is very old and very wise. She won't put you an any harm." Still she looked afraid. "And I can swear to you," Sango reached out and held one of her own hands over that of the shaking half demon, "that I will do my best to keep you out of harms way. You are not going into the most friendly territory for a hanyou, but I'll try to keep you by my side." Miyuki's grip on Sango's arm loosened, she could still sense the girl was not completely satisfied, and Sango could guess what her lingering doubts were over. "I work in the kitchen most of the time, Miyuki, when I'm not here tending to Inuyasha. Little more would be expected of you than scrubbing pots."

That seemed to do it. Most of the fear left the hanyou's eyes, and she even offered Sango her shy smile.

"Good, now lets finish with this pigsty."


	4. Surprises All Around

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions.

Thanks to my reviewers!: michiko, kokoronagomu, kyokatlover, sprat111, ScottishChick, IyPuppi

Inuyasha'sChic: yeah, Kagome is going to be mute for most of this story. Kikyou's spell was basically she make Kagome eat the Silence Root then cast a spell to prolong its effects so she's mute until the spell is removed. I may write that in as a flashback or something to clarify.

Sesshomaru: yeah, I hadn't thought of that before, but it is a little like the Little Mermaid. Lol.

**Chapter 3 Surprises All Around**

Inuyasha found himself more irritable than usual after Sango and the hanyou she had dubbed Miyuki had left him. Sango had said that the girl didn't speak, and that she had given her the name because of her silence. Even though Sango had promised him profusely to keep the wench out of harm's way, he still felt a great foreboding building up inside him with the neko's absence.

The half demon took his frustration out on the cups in the kitchen, the trees behind the cabin, even on some harmless woodland creatures (though a hanyou always needs to eat—in Inuyasha's defense). When his mother came for her weekly visit, he was peevish toward her and refused the cucumber pie she brought for him, choosing instead to murder more forest critters once he flung the pastry into a wall.

By the time Sango rolled up to the cabin the next week, Inuyasha thought he was going stir crazy.

If he would only admit it to himself his sudden bout of anxiety came from the absence of the neko hanyou Inuyasha might have felt better. The night she had spent sleeping one room over from him had been the best night of sleep he had had in some time. Her scent comforted as nothing else ever had with the possible exception of his mother when he was a pup. He felt relaxed and empowered—years of loneliness etched into his soul repaired and filled. Now that Miyuki was gone, Inuyasha had found himself wandering toward her futon, sniffing, trying to suck in all of her scent that he possibly could.

The half demon who had spent his entire life in a family of youkai wondered what it would be like to have the source of that comforting scent in his arms while he slept.

If he was really honest with himself, Inuyasha would have admitted he missed the neko.

But he had too much pride for that.

Maybe he had been in the cabin too long or who knew, but he wished the feeling of wanting to scratch himself raw from the inside out would just go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sango arrived bright and early, she was surprised to find Inuyasha trotting out of the cabin to meet her.

"Thank god you're here!" The inu hanyou called to her with a wave. He reached up and lifted her off the carriage's box as if she weighed nothing. Never before in all the years he had known Sango had he been so eager for her company. Desperately, Inuyasha needed word about Miyuki, yet he prayed Sango would volunteer the information. If he was to ask her outright, she might suspect something.

"You're happy to see me," Sango laughed, dislodging herself from his grip and heading to the rear of the cart to unload her cleaning supplies. "I have a surprise for you," she called over her shoulder as she let down the back gate.

Before Inuyasha had a chance to ask what Sango had brought him, his eyes fell on the small bundle perched uncomfortably on a sack of potatoes.

Miyuki stared back at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was unsure of what to do when Inuyasha's eyes fell on her.

At first, his face was unreadable, then he looked unquestionably angry.

After the week she had, Kagome didn't really believe she could take any more wrath from him. She had had enough anger from everyone she met in the Takahashi home. _Everyone except Sango and Hide_, she thought remembering Inuyasha's friend and the woman in charge of all the underlings in the manor. Sango had taken her under her wing and Hide had been kind to her.

But they had been the exceptions. Kagome's first job had been to keep the kitchen swept and clean. This was a task she found herself surprisingly adept at with her demon speed and agility. She could move around the other workers—the chiefs and servers—without getting in their way. The broom, however, became had been problematic because it gave the other servants a weapon to beat her with. Which is exactly what happened when Sango had her back turned.

It was not that the humans and lower level youkai who worked in the kitchen had the upper hand in strength on Kagome. It was that so many had ganged up on her. They had grabbed her from behind when she was sweeping out a corner, first one wrapping his arms around her waist while two others held her arms.

Of course she had struggled, kicking out with the claws on her feet. But her attackers had just laughed at her, mocking her.

At first Kagome had prayed her mother would find her. But the great youkai Midori was far away in the human lands; resigned to live there all her days with her human husband.

Then Kagome reached out for some one closer: she wished Inuyasha would save her.

Nevertheless, neither Inuyasha nor her mother came to protect her.

Hide and Sango had tried to find her a suitable place after they found "Miyuki," as they called her, in a bleeding, beaten pulp on the kitchen floor. Scrubbing pots in the scullery, polishing the wood work in the library, even feeding chickens. All jobs ended the same: with Kagome in bandages.

Finally, they decided that there was only one place where a hanyou would be safe.

So Kagome found herself sitting on a bag of potatoes in a cart driven by Sango. She had been happy at the prospect of returning to Inuyasha, but now that he was glaring at her, she wasn't so sure. Her ears drooped sadly at the fact that Inuyasha was not as glad to see her as she was to be with him again. It was strange, but she still felt drawn to him because he was a hanyou like her. But it wasn't only the fact he was a half demon; he had been kind to her when he didn't have to be.

"What is she doing here?" Inuyasha asked in a tone that was painfully similar to Kikyou's when she did not want Kagome around. Kagome flinched.

Sango glared at her master. "Maybe you are such a slob that I need some extra help."

"You never needed help before!"

"I didn't have the choice before. Now we have extra since you brought home Miyuki." As she spoke, Sango reached up and helped Kagome down. The neko did not notice, but when Sango straightened up, she placed a hand on the small of back as though she were in pain.

Inuyasha said nothing, only growled. He did not like to be caught off guard, and seeing the little neko sitting in the back of Sango's cart had done just that. Inuyasha had felt a wave of longing for her, finally realizing himself just exactly _why_ he had been so irritable for the past week. Glaring at her seemed the best course of action to cover his emotions and scent. _Very mature_.

He just had to get away from her, before she got a good whiff of his scent for her. What would she think of him then?

Sango was not phased by Inuyasha's snarls. "And Miyuki will stay here from now one to do touch ups" she commanded. "It will be much more efficient. Come on Miyuki," she said as they began to head toward the cabin.

Frozen in place, Inuyasha was still processing what he had just been told. _She'll be staying here?_ He gulped.

Jerking his body around, he jogged after the two women.

"She can't just stay here! I'm supposed to be finding a wife! And she's a neko!"

Sango snorted. "Because you've been so dedicated to that goal all along! Who care's what she is!"

"I need privacy!"

Sango stopped mid path, stepping between Kagome and Inuyasha. From the way she stood, her hands on her hips still clutching her supplies and feet spread wide, the hanyou knew he was in deep shit.

"Inuyasha," Sango barked, "you may not have noticed it yet, but I'm going to have a baby," her hand moved to pat her abdomen. "Not that I wanted to tell you this way, but you give me little choice with your whining. Soon, I won't be able to come here every week and clean this place from top to bottom for _you_. I've discussed this already with Hide who has spoken to your mother, and it is all in agreement that it would be better if you had a live-in-maid." Turning to Miyuki, she ordered gently, "go start in on the bathhouse. I think you know where it is."

The hanyou went off leaving them alone and Inuyasha confused. Sango had just told the girl that she was pregnant. _Wow, Sango's pregnant. I wonder who the father is. _He felt guilt that he hadn't been paying more attention to his friend. But still… Why was she sending Miyuki away now? Hadn't she already said the personal stuff Sango wouldn't want the other hanyou to hear?

"Inuyasha," Sango began in a conspiratory hushed whisper, "if we keep Miyuki at the manor, I don't know how much longer she'll last…." Sango trailed off, hoping Inuyasha would fill in the blanks for himself. It was a little too painful to say. She had not been able to protect the girl as she said she would, but then she had not realized that the workers at the manor would have reacted so strongly to the girl hanyou.

"Feh, just because the wench can't keep up with her work does not mean I have to get stuck with her!" Obviously he had not caught her meaning.

"She's an excellent worker."

"Then why is she here?"

"Because if she isn't protected she'll be dead." Sango wearily sat on the opened gate of the cart, looking deflated. "In the past week, I've found her in a pool of her own blood at least three times. She has managed to heal herself after every attack and goes back to work, but I don't know how much more a body—even a hanyou body—can take. Please, she's a hanyou like you. Take care of her."

"Take care of her? A week of ago you thought I shouldn't have helped her in the first place." Inuyasha shot back.

Sango, unlike Inuyasha, was finished arguing. "Inuyasha, I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. I'm knocked up, I'm tired, and I'm worried about Miyuki. She's staying here, deal with it." Brushing her hands off on her apron as though she were cleaning her hands of him, she hopped off the cart and began trudging up to the house.

"Fine, I guess she's staying," Inuyasha snarled at her back. "But I know what you're doing."

Sango wavered on the path for a moment and finally turned to look at him. "And what is that?"

Inuyasha was struck by how tired she looked. She was still not showing, but now that he concentrated, he could pick up the faint change of her scent. But that would not distract him just yet. At the moment, he had a point to make: "You may be pregnant, and I may be a filthy pain, but that wench is a hanyou. You've—and possibly my mother—have sat down at your little matchmaking table and put two and two together. You're trying to push her off on me. I'll have a mate, she'll be safe. Tell me _that_ has nothing to do with her living here?"

Sango looked down at the ground for a moment then back up at her master. "Honestly Inuyasha, that thought never crossed my mind. What have you been thinking about?"

She left the hanyou muttering to himself as Sango finally made her way into the cabin.

XXXXXXXXX

Glowering out the window, Kikyou was angry. Even though that bitch Midori was the one who was violent, she was still locked away. It was so unfair.

At least she still had her one and only trump card.

As long as her father planned to attack those dog demons, Kikyou did not have to worry for herself.

She kept the secret to herself, holding it as dearly as she did her life. Because really, it could very well save her life.

Her father would praise her when she told him of how she had saved his plans to wage war on the inu youkai of the Western Lands.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sulking in a tree, Inuyasha cursed his own stupidity.

He had pissed off Sango who had somehow gotten herself knocked up and the maid might think he liked the neko. Not to mention, he had a feeling Miyuki was hurt by his words.

If the way her ears were still plastered to her head were any indication.

From his perch, Inuyasha had a good view of the bathhouse that Miyuki was still cleaning.

She looked cleaner now. More sterile like Sango. Her hair was bound up in a ponytail, her kimono was covered with a stiff apron. Though she was still healing from one of the beatings Sango had told him about, Inuyasha found her even more alluring than he had a week before. She worked tirelessly, rubbing her dirty paws over her forehead and smudging her pristine skin. This he found strangely appealing. From time to time, Miyuki would pause in what she was doing to stop and feel the cool breeze in the cutest way: her ears would twitch, her eyes would close, and her nose would twitch.

Slowly, as he watched her working around the cabin, Inuyasha was becoming very glad she would be staying.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanging clothes up on the line by the bathhouse, Kagome had become well aware of Inuyasha's presence. He was watching her.

At first, the knowledge that her every move was under constant surveillance was unnerving. She was conscious of her every move. She was afraid she would do something wrong and upset him.

What if he were to leap from the tree and scream at her?

She was pleased that Sango had cleaned her up so well before bringing her to the cabin; it had become important that she look nice for Inuyasha.

Midway through the morning, she became very aware in a shift in Inuyasha's scent. The bitterness, guilt, and anger that had composed his smell for most of the day had changed to that of soft bliss.

For the first time in a long time, Kagome felt herself relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Inuyasha finally came down from his tree to go looking for Sango, he found her sitting on the cart, leaning back so her hands supported her weight.

"Knocked up?" He questioned her, plopping down next to her.

Sango nodded with a small smile.

"Whose the father?"

She shrugged, staring off into the forest. "Does it matter? I don't think he really wants anything to do with me."

Thinking for a moment, Inuyasha said in all seriousness: "I could always get him back for you if he's strayed." He flexed his claws for emphasis.

Sango in her turn laughed heartedly at the hanyou's offer. "Inuyasha, you're a good friend—probably one of my best and oldest—but its alright. It really doesn't mean anything unless he comes to me on his own."

Not one to being laughed at, Inuyasha put his already weak manners aside. "Does he know?"

Sango shot him a glare, "Not that its any of your business, but no. I don't know how to tell him." They sat in silence for some time before Sango spoke again, changing the subject to get herself out of the hot seat. "I meant what I said last time. It will be good for the both of you if you're around Miyuki." She held up a hand when he began to argue. "You don't have to mate her Inuyasha, but you might learn something. Or you might teach Miyuki something." Sango scrunched her bow, her concentration far away, and it was awhile before she spoke again: "I, I don't think she was always a slave. I looked at Miyuki's hands the other day," Sango confessed. "She has done very little work in her life; she knows how to work, but she isn't used to it. She needs a friend as much if not more than you do."

Inuyasha looked confused. "You can tell all that from her hands?"

"Of course—they aren't scared or rough like mine," she held her fingers to her face. "She also doesn't know how to take care of herself, to defend herself, and the fact that she's working as a slave puts her very out of her element. Not to mention she's lost her voice because I'm also fairly sure she hasn't been mute all her life. Those things tell me she needs a friend."

"If you say so," Inuyasha muttered.

"I'll I'm asking is that you don't shut Miyuki out, Inuyasha." Sango hopped off the cart. "And don't make too much of a mess for her. I still have to come here once a week while I can, and the bigger this baby gets, the grumpier I'll get."

"Yes ma'am," Inuyasha smirked.

"I need to get back to the manor. Tell Miyuki my good byes and that I'll see her in a week."

Inuyasha said that he would, then lifted her up onto the cart's box.

Once she was down the trail, she called over her shoulder, "Have fun with your neko!"

In the midst of her giggles, Inuyasha called out, "Yeah right! I'm an inu!"

When Sango was out of sight, Inuyasha felt he had suddenly been dropt in an extremely awkward situation.


	5. Miko Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions, among others.

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: **kyokatlover, beautifulyreal, Totally Kawaii, SISTERINLAW19, angelofhope, TrueBelle

Sunrisegoodbyes: I've been working on some ideas on how to make Kagome be more expressive. Its just part of her character in this that she doesn't talk, but I agree to that she needs to have her own "voice." Please keep reading though and tell me how I do.

inugurl93: I've checked the 3rd and 4th chapters, and when the come up for me, they have different texts. Are they still the same, because if they are I'll try to fix it.

Kokoronagomu: Yeah, I would say Inuyasha fits the description of a contrary. For this fanfic, I would say it's mainly because he isn't really in touch with his feelings: he doesn't understand his own emotions, and that's part of the story's progression. As for Sango, she's human. In this universe, what is Japan is divided up into a human territory and a youkai realm but their boarder isn't impermeable. However, since Sango is living amongst the demons, she is seen as of a lower class and is a servant. I hope that clears things up.

Akihana: You know, I think I've ready some of your stories in the past and I hearted them. Yeah, I know, I don't review as nearly as much as I should, but you write good stuff. Lol.

**A/N: I don't really like to beg for reviews, but for those of you who want me to update more often, then that's the way to go about it. Right now, I'm trying to write a chapter a week so I can update every Friday. This is a pretty good pace for me, but it does smooth out my writing and it also inspires me when I get good feedback and analysis of my stories. Anyway, this is just and FYI, and I'll probably stick to once a week updates. As always, I'm glad to get anything I can! I just like to know someone out there is reading.**

**That being said, I have a job interview on Thursday that will determine if I get to keep staying at the children's house where I'm currently volunteering. If I don't get the job, I have to move back home with my parents (how humiliating!) but if I get it, I'll have my own apartment. Needless to say, I'm pretty stressed out and stress either makes me write more or gives me blinding writer's block. I'm also staying at the house all alone, so knowing other people know I exist would be nice, Lol.**

**I will really try to make my deadline on Friday, but under the circumstances, no promises. Please understand.**

Chapter 4 Miko Rising 

Kikyou fumed. Her father had been furious with her and had refused to see her, keeping her in closed quarters for months. He claimed to be keeping her away from her stepmother, but from the rumors Kikyou had picked up from the servants, the demoness had disappeared.

Then this morning, after so long in solitary confinement, her father had called for her.

This was it: he had to have decided her punishment. Why else would he have called for her _now_?

It was time to tell him her real reasons for sending the hanyou away.

Then she would be absolved.

She hoped.

XXXXXXXXX

"Come on wench!" Inuyasha called into the servant's room. He was going to tell the hanyou that she should be working, but really he wanted some company. Inuyasha had not realized how lonely he was until he had someone staying at the cabin with him. Now that he had some body—even a mute _neko_—under the same roof as him, he wanted the companionship.

When there was no sound, he poked the door open a bit. He was extremely careful, remembering the day before when he had walked in on her giving herself a cat bath.

Miyuki was sitting in the center of the room, her bedding folded neatly to the side, meditating. Her legs were in the lotus position, thumbs to her middle fingers, hand backs resting on her bent knees. Lips moved silently, reminding Inuyasha about what Sango had said, that she thought Miyuki had not always been mute.

A thought struck him. _She's praying_. Not just the everyday prayers that most knew, but deeper devotions. Meditating.

As if she sensed his presence, one of her cat ears twitched just before a slitted neko eye opened. The other eye remained closed as she, in her mediation daze, lazily regarded him watching her from the cracked door.

Jerking fully awake, Miyuki was on her feet in an instant, reeking of fear, eyes wide, ears at attention. She only stood on her feet for a moment before she practically dived onto the floor at his feet, arms in front of her body.

Inuyasha stared at her in shock. _What the fuck is wrong with the wench?_

"You don't have to do that, bitch," he growled, embarrassed. Reaching down, he grabbed Miyuki by her upper arms and drug her to her feet. As soon as she flinched, Inuyasha released her, but by that time she was already on her feet. Her head was bowed, hiding her face, and the two stood in silence for some time.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Inuyasha mumbled, feeling like he sounded soft. The neko nodded, but still refused to look at him. Her stance stirred something in him, possessing the hanyou to slowly move his fingers to reach under her chin and tilt her head up so she was looking at him. "I said," he repeated, "I'm not going to hurt you. All right wench?" To reassure the girl, Inuyasha smiled gently at her.

Kagome needless to say was shocked as she stared at Inuyasha, her mouth slightly open. _He's not going to hurt me?_

It was not the first time she had heard that line, but it was the first time she believed the words. _I'm not going to hurt you._ Kagome had seen the brotherly way Inuyasha talked to Sango. No previous master had ever spoken to any woman that respectively. She had also sensed him in the forest yesterday while she had been cleaning out the bathhouse. Inuyasha had not even approached her. Though spying on her from a tree was suspicious behavior, if that was the worst she could expect from him, Kagome decided she could thank that Kamis.

On a deeper level, there was the matter of Inuyasha's scent: it wafted into her room at night and wrapped itself around her like a blanket. It soothed her fears and lapped at the deep ugly wounds on her body to the point that she could sleep peacefully: something Kagome had thought only a mate would be capable of, but that couldn't be.

Inuyasha was a _dog_ demon. How could that ever work? The thought of a neko and an inu mating was highly laughable.

Marking up the humor in the thought, Kagome cautiously raised her eyes to her master's. He was still regarding her with an intense gaze, and for once Kagome found herself grateful she could not speak: she had no words for Inuyasha.

_He said he wouldn't hurt me._ The thought brought warmth to her heart and her face. _Maybe I can trust him._

"Miyuki?" Inuyasha was asking her, trying to get her attention as she stared out into space._ Miyuki? Who's that? Oh right… "Silence of Deep Snow"…that's me_, Kagome groaned. _If only there was some way to tell them my name._

But nothing came to mind. Instead, she turned her attention back to the inu hanyou before her.

"Are you going to make me breakfast?" Inuyasha questioned, wanting to fill in the silence that lay between them. Assuming that he was the girl's "master" (though that title was more commanding than he preferred), in Inuyasha's mind that meant he was entitled to a home cooked meal. Sango might have said the neko was there to clean, but he would have willingly traded that for food if it got him something to eat besides the dried stores he had been living off for so long.

Kagome hesitated and regarded Inuyasha's frown. She was afraid to say the truth, but if he found out she didn't know how to cook because he ate something horrible she had tried to throw together it would be far worse. Instead, she shook her head.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you to make something for me to eat," Inuyasha pressed, and Kagome was afraid he was becoming angry.

Again, she shook her head as she made her way past Inuyasha into the kitchen. Looking around, she exaggerated shrugging her shoulders.

Finally realization dawned over Inuyasha's features: "You're telling me you don't even know how to cook?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she nodded. W_e're making some progress_.

"Keh. What kind of slave are you?" _Or not_.

In response to his rather naïve question, Kagome gave the inu hanyou a pointed look, sticking her hands to her hips. When he only looked at her with confusion, she pushed out her chest, letting her kimono slide open to showcase her pale skin and the curve of her breasts. Inuyasha blushed, then ducked his head. Kagome could tell from his scent that he was embarrassed and her ears detected him quietly breathing that he was sorry.

_Heavens, doesn't he know anything? I thought _I_ was sheltered._

Still, it was comforting to have a master more concerned with food than sex.

An awkward silence descended on them. Inuyasha's head was still ducked, his eyes finding the floor much more interesting than the neko. Kagome couldn't say anything, so she didn't know how to reassure him that he hadn't done anything wrong.

Deciding they both needed to concentrate on something more productive, Kagome reached out and tugged on his sleeve.

He looked up at her, slightly confused.

_How to say food?_

Reaching carefully, Kagome first rubbed Inuyasha's tummy, then pulled her hand back to pat her own abdomen.

"You're hungry?" He sounded hopeful.

Kagome nodded.

"I, uh, I only know how to make omelets," Inuyasha offered. "I could show you."

Kagome nodded. She was not thrilled with the idea of cooking, but knowledge was knowledge. While her mother had seen to it that her miko powers were honed and schooled (just as much for fear that her child would accidentally turn herself into a purified piece of bacon as for respect for Kagome's priestess heritage) and Kagome could mix any number of potions and herbal remedies to perfection by memory, rudimentary cooking escaped the young hanyou.

Following Inuyasha out the door to where there was a small coup for chickens, she watched with growing hunger as the inu hanyou gathered several eggs for their breakfast.

When Inuyasha turned back to her, he found Kagome drooling over the poultry. He couldn't help but chuckle at her, she looked so hungry. Her nose was working over time, her fingers flexing at her sides so that they flashed the protruding talons, not to mention the pupils in her brownish green eyes had become tiny line slits in comparison to the diamond shape they usually took.

"Come on, wench. Chickens are for eggs—not meat." Inuyasha half laughed, half growled as he walked by her with a sweat drop.

It took Kagome a moment to consciously jar herself out of her trance and follow her master back inside his tiny hut.

XXXXXXXX

"After you've heated the pan over the fire enough to melt the butter, you crack the egg like this," Inuyasha instructed Kagome. She mimicked his movements with an egg of her own.

Her break was not as clean as Inuyasha's and a few chips of shell dropped into the pan. Fear sharply spiked in her scent and reflexively, Inuyasha placed a hand on her upper back to comfort her. The instant his fingers touched her, he could feel Miyuki flinch, and the smell of fear she was already emitting turned deeper and dark—more like terror.

Kagome couldn't stop herself from feeling afraid—fear came naturally to her when a man's touch was involved. She had been concentrating so intently on the cooking lesson that Inuyasha's hand suddenly on her back was a shock that tore down her defenses, spilling out dread in the form of tears.

Inuyasha felt himself panic. _She's so scared! I barely touched her!_ He hated it when women were upset. _Its only a matter of time before…shit!_

Miyuki was crying. He could tell she was trying to restrain herself, but Inuyasha could see that she was clutching her hands against her apron, fingers interlocking and shaking. Salt scent from her tears poured over him, and Inuyasha found himself at a complete loss as to what to do. He hated it when wenches cried.

Kagome, even though she was turned away from him, could tell that Inuyasha was just as frightened by her crying as she was that he might strike her for getting egg shell everywhere. The thought made her smile through her tears._ Maybe things won't be so bad here. Maybe Inuyasha will take care of me._ Sucking in a deep breath, Kagome began to force herself to relax, concentrating on making her aura calm.

In a moment of desperation to get the neko hanyou to stop her silent crying, Inuyasha opened his mouth—always a dangerous venture: "Its just egg!" He winced as soon as the words left his mouth. His tone had been much too harsh; practically a growl. _Why can't I ever be nice?_

Kagome felt herself unwind, and her miko energy spilled back into her. Distracted as he was, Inuyasha didn't know notice a fuchsia glow pool then disappear in the claws of the neko.

Still, he tried again. "Don't worry about the shell, we can get it out," Inuyasha offered at the same time as he reached his claws out and deftly plucked out the chips. "See? No harm, no foul. Please don't cry?" He practically whined the last words. Neither he nor his father could explain it, but a woman's tears had always caused him unnatural worry.

At the sound of his bleating plea, Miyuki made a small noise of her own. Curiously, Inuyasha placed a hand on her should to turn her toward her and found her smiling. The neko hanyou had been trying to laugh, though no sound came from her lips.

The happy expression on her face seemed so much more natural than the fear and worry that usually bruised the girl's mood.

Glad that an all out fit had been avoided, Inuyasha picked up the cooking lesson where they had left off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyou walked down the familiar hallways of her father's castle, her head bowed, hands folded before her. However, unlike all the other times she had traveled the passageways, an armed guard followed her. The men led her right up to the door of Lord Higurashi's office where they banged heavily. When he called for her to enter, the men practically shoved the young priestess forward.

Deshi Higurashi was sitting at his desk, a long window opened behind him and offering a view of the surrounding countryside. He hardly glanced up when she entered, but continued looking at several papers scattered over his desk. "I believe you know why you're here, Kikyou."

Kikyou nodded. "I am to be sentenced for disposing of the hanyou." Her confidence slipped at her father's coldness toward her._ What if he doesn't hear me out? It was just a hanyou, right?_

Her eyes were still looking down at the floor so she missed the wearied and angry look her father shot her.

"That is correct. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yes, I do."

This time, Kikyou saw that Deshi was clearly surprised. In all the time of her imprisonment, she had routinely been brought before him and asked if she would at least give a reason for her actions. Kikyou had always been silent during the questioning.

She had been expecting to catch her father unawares with her final compliance.

"We—well?" Lord Higurashi chocked out, pleading with his daughter to tell him where Kagome was.

"I read _its_ future," Kikyou began. "And I believed the hanyou would be detrimental to your plans to eradicate the clan of inu youkai."

"So that gives you the right to murder your own sister?"

"She is not my sister! And yes, it does," Kikyou continued as she regained her calm from her outburst. "I have never seen how you can be so hypocritical to separate out demons. You marry a neko, but its fine for you to attack a family of dogs! I don't understand how my actions are any worse than what you are planning."

"Perhaps—whether you wish to acknowledge the fact or not—because Kagome is your family. And as a priest I have to protect humans from the evil of demons, but can I recognize that not all youkai are evil. Your step mother and _sister_ have no ill intent toward humans, and you should take that to heart Kikyou."

Kikyou rolled her eyes in response. "We will get no where with this argument. I suggest you tell me my punishment and be done with it." She was able to keep her stoic exterior, but her thoughts were whirling around in her head.

"Very well, if that is what you desire, Kikyou. I had thought I might be done with you and sentence you to death," Kikyou paled at the words, but her father went on, "but I hope you still might redeem yourself. You are a powerful priestess and have been made for a life of good. Yet you are tempted to follow a path that only leads to appalling actions…"

"So _you_ say, father."

"…And, this is why I am sending you into youkai territory."

"_WHAT?_"

"I'm sending you as an emissary to our youkai targets."

"But they'll eat me!"

"No, they won't. They believe you to be the bride to their son. He has been in search for a bride for sometime, but unable to locate a worthy woman." Deshi chose to omit the fact that the demon lord had said his son was a hanyou. "The youkai lord is willing to marry his son to a human as he wishes for contacts in the human realm. You will be my spy, and learn the intricacies of their home. Then, on your wedding day, it will be the perfect excuse for all of our strongest priests and priestesses to be in youkai country."

Deshi leaned back in his chair, seeming pleased with himself.

Kikyou looked shocked, sickened. "Wait. You want me to _marry_ a _youkai_? Just so you don't have to perform an all out campaign?"

"Kikyou," her father rumbled in a warning tone. "It will save many lives and give us the upper hand."

"But I can't—"

"No!" Deshi had leaped to his feet, his face ablaze with anger. "You _will_. You have essentially killed you sister and this is your punishment. You will go into youkai territory and you will act the part of a blushing bride. But this is not enough. You will find Kagome before I will allow you to come home."

Kikyou opened her mouth to argue, but her father waved a hand and two guards appeared out of nowhere and physically carried her from the room.

"You leave tomorrow morning!" Deshi called just as Kikyou was pulled out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The furry little rabbit darted behind a tree, running for its life. Little did it know, the tiny woodland creature had just sped head long to its demise. Before it could even screech its little death thrall, the bunny was quite dead by the hand of a hanyou.

A moment later, Kagome came trotting up to where Inuyasha stood, the deceased rabbit hanging limply from his claws.

"Good chase!" Inuyasha praised as soon as he saw her. Usually it took him all afternoon to hunt down a meal. With Miyuki's help, they had cornered, caught, and killed the fuzz ball in under an hour.

The neko smiled at him, shyly, but this time she came closer to him than she had before on her own.

"You ready to go back?" Inuyasha asked.

Miyuki nodded.

Looking around, Inuyasha quickly saw that they had ran fairly far into the forest. Farther than he had been in some time and the hanyou realized he wasn't completely sure of the way back to the cabin. He could always scent their way home, but it would be a tedious path. Thankfully, the hanyou knew an easier way.

"Stay here for a minute," Inuyasha called to Miyuki as he tossed her the dead rabbit and leaped up the trunk of a tall tree. Higher and higher he climbed until he was above the tree line. A little to the west dipped a ravine—if they had chased the rabbit any farther, they might have gone over the edge: there was so much underbrush hiding the cliff's edge from the forest floor. Turning around as best he could in the tree's branches Inuyasha scouted the area. Cresting distant treetops, Inuyasha could make out several of the turrets of Takahashi Manor. They needed to head east.

Inuyasha turned and leapt down, only to find himself hanging upside down with his foot caught in the crook of the very branch he had been standing on a moment ago.

_Feh._

Trying to swing himself up to unlatch is foot, Inuyasha froze when he heard a loud crack. The hanyou did not even have time to react before the entire treetop was crashing toward the ground. Somehow in the fall, he got a half-assed hold on a sturdy limb that he soon found to be the only thing keeping him from falling to his death: the damned tree had landed so he was hanging out over the ravine.

Inuyasha cursed loudly as a wave of dizziness passed over him. Once it had gone, he tried to swing his arm up to get a better grasp, but he found he was turned at just the right angle to make it awkward when he reached for further up the tree, so that any movement caused him to loose what little hold he had already.

Suddenly, the limb dipped and Inuyasha thought he was about to meet his maker. He dug his claws frantically into the wood, trying to get purchase so that maybe—against all odds—he could some how get on top of it and jump to safety. Or at least jump off what was essentially a sinking ship.

But the tree did not go tumbling to the ravine floor so far below. It only bounced softly again.

Inuyasha found himself forced to release a breath he had didn't even know he had been holding. A wave of dizziness passed over him, and he tried to remind himself not to look down. By now he knew he was dangling over an extremely deep pit.

The tree continued its soft, subtle springing motions.

In an effort to see what the hell was going on, Inuyasha swiveled in his hold, immediately regretting the action as it shot pain through his wrist.

It also did not help that Miyuki was the cause of the tree's wobbling: she was slinking slowly towards him, her large cat eyes locked on him like any feline hunting down her prey.

"Go back! You'll make the tree tip!" Inuyasha called out, his voice clearly afraid: it had a quiver it in and his throat cracked. _Weak half-breed._

Miyuki froze for a moment. She looked at him then back over her shoulder, judging the balance of the tree and its anchor of roots. Her brow scrunched in worry, but then she continued to the inu hanyou, moving with more care.

Inuyasha felt his fingers began to slip.

His hands were sweating; he was afraid for both himself and Miyuki. Somehow the thought of the little neko being harmed made him worry even more. When he had first seen her coming at him, he had been afraid she was another slave trying to kill off her master. But she was putting her life in danger for his own: he didn't get _that_ kind of hate vibe coming off her. No, she was trying to help him.

It didn't really matter what happened to him, but if _she_ fell…

"Miyuki! Go back! I'm not worth it!"

This time, she did not even pause. Instead, she continued inching closer, her pointy kitten fangs protruding out from under her upper lip as she bit down in concentration. Her cat claws gave her a good grip with every step she took.

Kagome was only a few feet away from Inuyasha when it happened.

Without warning, there was a snapping sound and then Inuyasha felt himself falling, falling down the ravine.

They both were going to die, he knew it.

He smashed into a rock below the cliff's face as he fell, seeing stars. Then with a jerk, the hanyou found himself hanging once again, only further down the ravine's wall. Looking up, he found that during their spill, he had lost his hold on the branch, but somehow was being held.

Inuyasha found his eyes drawn to neko who was holding onto the cuff of her sleeve by her teeth. The tree had tumbled down, its roots catching in the web of undergrowth of veins and roots that spilled off the cliff's edge. The two hanyous were hanging on by a thread, an extremely thin thread.

When the branch had snapped, Kagome had leaped forward with all her might and caught what of Inuyasha she could while still holding on herself—it happened to be his sleeve with her teeth. Now she was wondering how she was going to bring them both up: her claws were dug deeply in the bark, her feet caught on the under crooks of several branches.

As she thought, her hold slipped a bit. Whatever she was going to do, Kagome knew she had to act soon.

She forced her miko energy into her claws. The very wood she was holding began to glow from the power Kagome was putting into her hold. She could not slip, they had to move up, but first she needed to get a better grip on Inuyasha.

Working quickly, she carefully released her hold on the tree and shaking slid the paw down to Inuyasha, motioning for him to give her his hand. Dumbly, the hanyou obeyed her silent command. With her help, he was able to get a grasp on the branches as Kagome began lugging his arm to her, backing up as best she could as she pulled half of him with her strong neko teeth like any other cat would drag a caught fish out of water.

Once Inuyasha was far enough up to get a foothold, he scooped the neko up around the waist and sprung up off the fallen tree. Moments after they had landed on the ground, the entire thing toppled the rest of the way down into the ravine.

After the dust has settled, Inuyasha took stock of his surroundings. He was crouching at the cliff's edge, sucking in deep, dirt-filled breaths. In his arms was huddled the tiny neko hanyou, a bit shaken, but her big eyes opened wide. Her ears gave an exploratory swivel just as Inuyasha did the same.

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked, forgetting for a moment that his companion did not speak. He was surprised to find himself disappointed when she didn't answer.

Or at least she didn't answer in words.

The sound of the inu hanyou's voice broke her from her daze. Instantly, Kagome began squirming violently in his arms, trying to free herself from his hold. At her fit's outset, Inuyasha couldn't understand her actions, but as he watched her—her eyes frightened more than before, her ears flattened and scent suffocating with panic—he knew she did not like being in his embrace.

_I wish she could trust me more…maybe with time?_

Suddenly, Miyuki began glowing _pink_. Inuyasha watched in awe as the rose glimmer bleed out from her abdomen and spread all over her, as if she had been dunked into a tank of raspberry Jell-O. Hot—really, really _hot_ raspberry Jell-O. 

Inuyasha released her with a jerk, not wanting her to hurt herself or him.

The heat was still burning him. He had never been purified, living so deep in youkai territory. There had never been the opportunity since he had never come across a miko before, but he still recognized the surge of spiritual energy for what it was.

_But she's a hanyou. How could a hanyou have miko powers? She would have killed herself!_

A rustle of clothing behind him brought Inuyasha back to the present. The sound had been no more than a leaf landing on grass, and that narrowed down the possibilities of who it could be to only a few beings.

And Inuyasha was fairly sure who it was. Only one person would bother him out in the forest without a friendly greeting: Sesshomaru.

"So it is true," he heard his older half brother growl. Turning to face the rather androgynous youkai, Inuyasha snarled. "The mutt has found a mutt."

Impulsively Inuyasha threw himself between his brother and Miyuki. The little neko was still cowered on the ground, but Inuyasha could tell that she was aware of their visitor.

_Please don't let Sesshomaru harm her._

_To be continued…_**(Always wanted to write that)**


	6. Mirror Families

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions, among others.

Thanks to my reviewers: angel-up-above-heaven, ScottishChick, QueenJitFace, Inuyasha3292, Zanetherealkagome, SISTERINLAW19, sunrisegoodbyes

BrianaD: The miko powers on the cliff, it was to help her hold on and help her pull them both up the cliff. I've tried to put some more back-story in this chapter, but I think I'll have more opportunity for explanation in the next installment.

Akihana: Yeah, I don't know if Jell-O was contemporary of this fic's time period, but it's what popped in my head, lol.

Kokoronagomu: Is 'descriptive' good? I noticed I was putting a lot more details, but I wasn't sure if it turned out right. It kind of has to fill in for Kagome not talking, I guess. Post Traumatic Stress! I knew there was a name for what Kagome was going through, but I could think of it—thanks!

**A/N:** I'm not so sure how I feel about sending me updates every time someone puts me or one of my stories on favorite. On the one hand its nice to know I have fans, but on the other, it sucks cause I always think I've got a review, but its nothing. Sigh Whining over.

Chapter 5 Mirror Families 

Kagome's heart was pounding inside her chest. Any idiot could see that the proud youkai meant them harm. He frightened her with the way he was glaring at her from around Inuyasha. Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat, shortening her breath. Inuyasha flicked an ear at her, but kept his focus on the youkai before them.

The full youkai began stalking around them, back and forth, in a half moon path. He was very beautiful, with long silky locks and rich markings of his youkai clan burned into the skin of his face. The man was clearly graceful, which could only add to what Kagome was sure was his deadly speed. As he walked, the youkai drew a sword that he kept pointed toward the ground.

It was a startling jolt when Kagome realized the youkai was playing with them. He could attack them at any moment if he so chose, and both she and Inuyasha would be dead. The little neko felt dizzy.

"I must say," the demon growled, "that you two make a _precious_ couple."

"Shut the fuck up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha barked, readjusting his footing so that he had a firmer stance between his brother and Miyuki. He would not let the full youkai hurt her, even though it would very likely end in his own blood being shed. In buckets. Buckets and buckets of his own blood. Why did the tight ass have to show up at all?

"Easy _brother_, I come peace." Sesshomaru purred. He gave the pair what on anyone else might have been a sneer, but on his face what looked like an excuse to bare his fangs.

Kagome was stunned even through her fear. _He's Inuyasha's brother? But he's so much more—more __**prettier**_ Now she really was going to be sick.

Inuyasha was too busy retorting to notice his companion's fretfulness. "Peace my ass! You're trying to kill me again. My brain's not broken!" Inuyasha drew his sword and charged the youkai, the blade swung high over his head.

Sesshomaru blocked Inuyasha with his own blade, further revealing his fangs: "I've come with a message from father." Moving as fast as Kagome had often seen her mother leap, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and had Inuyasha's throat gripped in his claws. _Oh Kami! He's going to kill Inuyasha. No!_

"Wh-what?" Inuyasha chocked out, feeling his air supply cut off, his face turning blue.

"You are to come to the manor for dinner in a week's time."

"Like hell I am! I'm at the Cabin of Mates! I'm not supposed to leave until—"

"Until you find a mate or bride. Yes, brother, I know. I've been there." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "But father is asking you to dinner and you are required to appear."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, but his brother cut him off. "This is not up for negotiation. You will show your family respect as your very presence is already such a disgrace."

Kagome winced at Sesshomaru's words. Were all older siblings so cruel? He sounded just like Kikyou.

_Or maybe it's just the older, full-blooded siblings of hanyou._

Though her thoughts saddened her, and while Kagome was frightened by the youkai, unexpectedly didn't feel so alone. _I'm not the only the only one like this. I wish there was some way I could help him. _Looking at Inuyasha's nearly purple face, Kagome blanched. _I hope his brother doesn't kill him before he can show up to their father's dinner._

The feeling of helplessness overwhelmed her. Kagome wanted to do something but all she felt was a sinking in her bones and blinding pain in her head.

Suddenly, with a flash, Kagome found herself in a world of memories. The dark, cold rooms were she had been kept; grubby hands holding her down; her own tears and cries ignored—

She couldn't take it anymore. Gripping the side of her head and breathing hard, she bent down toward the ground.

Sesshomaru looked at neko with a raised brow. Inuyasha was an eye twitch away from losing consciousness, and though he could smell Kagome's distress, could not see what was happening. Sesshomaru finally let him fall back down to the ground.

"Dinner will be served at the usual hour, don't be late. Mongrel. Care for your wench." He called over his shoulder as he climbed back into the sky and disappeared.

Inuyasha leaped in the air, swatting his claws at Sesshomaru's robes. "Bastard!"

Landing in a heap, Inuyasha quickly turned back to Kagome. "Miyuki? Are you alright?"

Forgetting for a moment that she could not speak, Kagome tried to _say_ she was fine, but no sound escape from her throat. In the end, she had to nod her answer. She felt like she was only seconds away from crying again, and her pride didn't think it could handle that humiliation again. And she didn't want Inuyasha to think she was _that _afraid of him.

Even if it was a reflex for her to feel that way.

Though she said she was, to Inuyasha, she didn't look fine. She was paler than usual, her ears flattened to her head. Her whole body seemed to tremble. That deep fear smell was back too—cloying at his nose. Slowly, gently, he reach a hand out in full view of her so that Miyuki wouldn't be startled.

_She's so afraid. Though fluffy would frightened anyone, I…I wish I could make things better for her. _

He thought back to before Sesshomaru had shown up. She had been afraid then too, and he had only been holding her. _She's afraid of men…she was a slave, though probably not born one. No wonder she's afraid—No telling what was done to her._ Inwardly, the hanyou winced for his companion.

"I'm not going to hurt you, and I promise to protect you from anyone else. You're safe with me, Miyuki."

Even though he was giving this promise to a girl named "Miyuki" Kagome felt the warmth of being able to relax—if only a little bit—that she had not had in so long.

Nodding to Inuyasha that she understood, she placed her shaking fingers over his that rested softly on her shoulder. Inuyasha gave her a sad smile in return.

"We need to get back to the cabin if we're going to have anything to eat tonight." Then he remembered something. "You don't happen to still have the rabbit, do you?"

Kagome sniffed the air, and then pointed a few yards away where the limp rabbit lay sprawled on the ground. Inuyasha stood and walked over to it, checking its scent. "I think we might be able to salvage this."

Stepping back over to Kagome, Inuyasha offered her hand to help her to her feet. She gave him a weak smile, but a smile non-the less.

_Maybe I can do some good_. Inuyasha thought to himself as they headed home toward the east.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning dawned with a red haze around the sun as it rose over the plans of the human lands.

Deshi stood to the side with his daughter as all the things she would need as a bride were loaded onto the cart that would take her deep into the youkai territory. His face was solemn and wrinkles were etched deeply into his skin. The lord was still questioning his choice; he did not like the idea of sending his eldest child away into the hands of demons.

He did not want to lose another daughter. And with Midori gone, he would be alone.

But that was the crux of the matter wasn't it? Kikyou had essentially murdered her sister.

The thought reminded him that he did not know his child as much as he thought he had.

Still, it was ironic that Kikyou was being subjected to a punishment her stepmother would not have allowed. Midori, though Deshi liked to believe his wife was content with him, and been known to say she would not wish an arranged married that required crossing territorial boundaries on her worst enemy.

"My Lord," Kane came up to him, bowing. "Lady Kikyou's belongings are packed and the entourage is ready."

Deshi thanked the servant and turned to Kikyou. "Its time."

Kikyou nodded. She had not spoken to anyone since her father had told her of her punishment. Her skin was pale, her eyes down cast, hands folded in front of her. The young priestess allowed herself to be handed up into the carriage by Kane.

Lord Deshi walked up to carriage window once the door had been shut on his daughter. Pulling something out of his pocket, he tossed it at Kikyou. Catching it easily, she looked down at the delicate necklace she held in her hand: a thick, nearly transparent ribbon of gauzy material was linked with a square charm of jade, thin and covered with etchings of tiny pictures and characters.

Questioningly, she looked up at Lord Higurashi.

"Its to mask you scent. These inu youkai have extremely sensitive noses and they'll be able to smell your emotions. If they smell your fear, anger, and hatred I doubt that you'll last very long. This charm," Deshi reached in to clasp the hand that Kikyou held the necklace in, "will distort your scent. You will give off nothing more than peace and serenity—like any good priestess."

Looking Kikyou in the eye, he saw defiance. "I suggest you wear that if you expect to have any chance of surviving this. In a few weeks, I will follow you with my forces, but it will be up to you to stay alive until your wedding. That means acting civil and warm to your future _husband_ and his family. If you are a total bitch or do not wear this, they will suspect something, and you can imagine what that will bring. Remember Kikyou: you are a priestess trying to do something for the good of your people. You are to be kind and loving. You—"

"I understand, Father," Kikyou hissed, jerking her hand away. "I'm ready to leave. I will see you on my wedding day."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Their trek back to the Cabin of Mates moved much slower than their race out into the forest.

Probably because they weren't chasing a stupid rabbit.

Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that Miyuki kept stopping to pick flowers.

Inuyasha was becoming irritated with their slow pace. He was hungry, tired, his ego was a tad bruised from dealing with his brother. Not to mention the fact he was holding a rotting rabbit in his claws.

_Patience…Patience…She's just starting to not cry and be scared shitless every time you're within a few feet of her…Patience…Be nice…Do not scare her_. _She's just picking flow—Oh for the love of fuck! That's a weed!_

Inuyasha's control snapped with the neko leaned over to pluck up an ugly vine with a thick root.

"Stop doing that! Do you want to get back before midnight!" He growled, turning sharply to fully face the girl.

Kagome paled when Inuyasha winded around to glare at her. She had only been gathering herbs on the wayside. She knew some had a flavor to them, which she hoped would go well with the rabbit, and the rest were for the bruises Sesshomaru had put on Inuyasha's neck. She didn't even know that the inu had noticed she had been stopping; she thought she had been being fast.

She didn't know how to answer him. He looked so angry. But he didn't smell wrathful—wrath was when she got hit. _He said he'd never hurt me._

"And why are you picking weeds?" Inuyasha demanded when she was silent.

_Weeds? These are weeds. Does he think I'm crazy?_

Shaking her head, she came up to Inuyasha, showing him the contents of her hands.

"What are these? You have a bunch of grass. Why wench?"

_He still doesn't get it, does he?_

Motioning "no" again, she held her hand up with the herbs up to his face for inspection.

"So? You have some dead plants." He was still irritated, but the anger was gone.

Reaching up, Kagome gently touched the dark bruises on his throat, then the herbs.

"Those are for my neck?" Inuyasha chocked out, looking ashamed when she nodded that they were. "You're getting medicinal herbs…for me?" His ears sunk into the blanket of his hair. _Even my mom stopped patching me up after Sesshomaru harassed me._

Kagome could tell he felt guilty for yelling at her. For once he was the one reeking of unpleasant emotions. She offered him a small smile that she understood and turned, heading in the direction they had been headed.

Inuyasha stood in the path, staring at her thin form. Finally, it dawned on him that she would soon leave him behind, and he trotted to catch up to her. They walked side by side in silence the rest of the way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Inuyasha and Kagome had prepared all the ingredients for rabbit stew, he set to simmering the meal while she began to make poultice for the deep bruises ringing his neck.

Inuyasha watched out of the corner of his eye as the little neko grounded one herb after another, adding them to a separate bowl. From time to time she would sniff her concoction, and her brows would scrunch as she focused. When she seemed to be satisfied, she finally began adding drops of water until it was a thick paste.

While he was stirring the stew, Kagome crawled over to him. She held up the bowl containing her poultice, looking at him expectantly.

"You want me to put that on my neck?"

Nod yes.

Inuyasha considered it for a moment. "Your sure it will work? It will take care of the bruises?" Even though he was a hanyou and the wounds would soon be gone, since they came from Sesshomaru, the damage always lasted longer and had more of a bite to it than ordinary scraps. "Fine, but can you put it on me? I'm sure its great with skin, but I don't know how good it will go with rabbit."

The weary look was back in Miyuki's eye.

"Look, I'll keep my hands in front of me. I'll focus on the stew."

He could tell she was chewing it over, and at last she nodded that it was alright.

Inuyasha just about dropped the stirring spoon when he felt her cold hands on his throat.

"Couldn't have heated that up?" He joked, but she continued to direct her attention on applying the balm.

Just as he was about to ask her how long it would take for the medicine to take effect, he was once again shocked to find that the pain and sting from the bruises was already vanishing.

"Wow, that stuff's pretty good," he smiled at her as she took her place across from him on the other side of the fireplace. "Thanks." Inuyasha blushed.

Kagome's eyes were bright; though her own smile did not quite make it to her lips, her eyes beamed at him. She adverted her gaze after a minute and with a claw began to draw in the ash that surrounded the fireplace.

At first, she just did little doodles—a sun, a swirl, a smiling cat face. But as Inuyasha stirred the stew, her drawings grew in complexity. After a while, Kagome realized that she was looking at a sketch of her home, etched into the ash.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked casually, continuing to stir. "A castle you've seen?"

She gestured a "_No_."

"Some place you've made up?"

Again, "_No._"

"It can't be you're home," Inuyasha scoffed as he leaned over to look into the pot.

Needless to say, he was somewhat shocked when she began to nod "_Yes_."

"That's your home? You live there?" He pressed, clearly startled.

_How could she have lived in a place like that? From its shape alone, it was a stronghold, with its turrets and walls. Could it be that one of her previous masters had lived there? The man I won her from probably resided in little better than a hovel._

_Sango's right. There is more to Miyuki than meets the eye._

"Did you live there with your mother?"

"_Yes,_" she signaled. In the dust below the palace, Miyuki scratched a youkai woman with a sunburst in the center of her forehead. Then next to her mother, she drew a human man. When the doodle was finished, she connected the two portraits with a line.

"That's your _father_?"

Miyuki nodded in the affirmative.

_Her father's a human and her mother is youkai?_ The idea was so foreign, he was so used to his own family set up. Another thought crossed his mind.

"Where is this castle?" Inuyasha pointed with a claw to the drawing of the stronghold.

Miyuki's brow knitted as she tried to think of how to answer him. After a moment, she pointed her own clawed hand at the human man she had said was her father.

"Its in the human lands?" _Yes_. "Does your mother live with you—a youkai in the human domain?" Again, _Yes_.

Inuyasha leaned back on his haunches, digesting this information.

"My father is youkai, and my mother is human. We're just alike, but in an opposite way," Inuyasha smiled. Miyuki agreed. "You must be like a princess amongst the humans to live in a place like that. What are you doing here then? As a slave?"

At his question, Miyuki visibly clammed up. She tucked her chin into her chest, shaking her head. Bitterly, she raked her claws through her drawings.

"Its all right, Miyuki," Inuyasha offered. "You can tell me when you're ready. The stew's almost done."

Kagome brushed the bud of a tear out of the corner of her eye, and nodded.

Though he hid it well, Inuyasha felt uneasy about the things she had related to him. She might lying to him—that was always a possibility—but what if she wasn't?

_No, there is much that I don't know about her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they had finished their dinner, they rested by the fire for some time.

Kagome ended up curled in a little cat ball, purring herself to sleep.

Inuyasha found himself watching her, smiling lightly as the adorable picture she made. She looked so young, but he knew she had seen much. Her bruises had healed, and she looked better, yet there was still a sadness about her, one that clung to her, making her afraid of so much. She was even afraid of him.

He had been going to wait and see if she would wake on her own, but the longer she slept, the more Inuyasha realized that she was pretty much down for the night. Not wanting her to sleep in the dirt by the fire, Inuyasha scooped up the neko as carefully as he could and carried her into her own tiny room.

Using his foot, he jerked out her futon, unfolding it so it lay flat. Gently, he laid her down, then covered her up.

Inuyasha couldn't resist, he had to push a lock of hair back behind her head and tenderly stroked her cheek. Just before he left, he gave into the temptation to give her ear a playful cheek.

_I should take her to see Kaede. Maybe she can tell me something._

Miyuki stirred at that, but with a happy sigh, she fell back asleep.

_We are so alike, but so different. I'd like to know more about her._

_With that last though, Inuyasha righted himself and headed back into his own bedroom._


	7. Release from the Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions among others.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**A/N: Before you start in, yes, there are going to be some grammatical errors. I just need to post this and be done with it. I promise, I'll come back later and give it a good solid proofing, but if I have to read this chapter one more time, I'll stop working on this story all together. I started my new job, which involves writing lots of letters and brochures, so I'm pretty burned out on clacking on my computer. If you failed to notice, I've missed a couple Friday updates. I'm going to try to fix this, but working seems to be eating up my creative vibes.**

Chapter 6 Release from the Shadows Hands were holding her down. She was struggling, fighting, screaming even though her voice had no sound. 

_Her hands were tied down._

_A heavy weight pressed her into the floor._

_**No, no. Not again. **_

_There was nothing she could do._

_Hands all over, especially pinning her shoulders._

Why couldn't she just wake up? 

To answer her prayers, Kagome woke from her nightmare with a start. At first, she could not for the life of her recognize her surroundings, but when she finally noticed the white haired hanyou perched at her side and looking at her with deeply worried eyes, Kagome finally realized that she was safe.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked cautiously. Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye as he pulled his hand off her shoulder. She hadn't even realized that he had been touching her.

Kagome nodded that she was fine, but her hands still shook a little and she felt that at any moment she might burst into tears.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked. She had bowed her head down toward her sheets and he reached out to bring her chin up so she could not look away.

On instinct, Kagome flinched away at the action. Yet, when she looked through the dark of the room into Inuyasha's sad eyes, she felt regret. He had been so kind to her in the short time they had known each other and she could only repay his benevolence with fresh fear.

Looking at one another in silence for a little longer, Inuyasha slowly got to his feet and left Kagome to her thoughts. _I wish you would trust me._

Kagome for her part sat in her dark room. She was still a little frightened and the thought of lying back down on her futon was not the most appealing. _I wish I wasn't so afraid._

XXXXXXXXXXX

They had not been walking to terribly long, and already the silence was eating at Inuyasha.

Traveling down the forest path side by side gave the pair of hanyous little opportunity to face one another, and therefore cut off the usual route of body language through which Miyuki communicated.

Inuyasha could only look at the girl's profile, and she just appeared calm.

Kagome, for her part, wished Inuyasha would say _anything_. He had rudely woken her up this morning like he did every morning, though she did get the feeling that he was allowing her more time for her meditation: each day, it was a little latter before he came banging on her door.

This morning, he had told they were going to see "Kaede". That was all he had articulated of their plans: no explanation as to who Kaede was or why they were paying her a visit. What if Kaede was his intended, or the like? For some reason, the thought did not sit well with Kagome.

After they're mutually made omelet, they had set out, in silence, and were still in lacking in conversation.

Inuyasha's nose was working over time, eyes and ears darting in every direction trying to find any conversation piece. Anything at all would do.

Just then, he realized they were practically at the front step of Takahashi Manor.

"We're almost to my parent's house." Inuyasha said, trying to be nonchalant, but secretly hoping that she would be impressed. No matter what the scale of her little doodles in the ash last week, Inuyasha knew the girl walking next to him had, during at least some point in her life, lived in a palace. Would his family's home measure up?

Kagome turned to smile at him, and they went back to walking in silence.

Though this time it wasn't as deafening. At least she hadn't been completely turned off by the manor and snubbed her nose at it.

They had only crossed the first line of guards that protected the manor when Sango came up the trail to meet them in her cart.

"Inuyasha! Miyuki! Ohyo!" She waved at the pair, pulling on the reins of her donkey to bring it to a stop.

"Hey Sango," Inuyasha called. Kagome gave a friendly bow.

"Where are you headed so early?"

"I wanted to take Miyuki to see Kaede."

Sango visibly blushed. "Ka-Kaede? Why?"

Inuyasha squinted at her, confused by her obvious embarrassment. "Some things have come up," he spoke each word carefully. He didn't want to say more: if Miyuki really was a miko, it would be dangerous for her to be in youkai territory—especially as a hanyou. Any demon who found out would not hesitate to cut her down, and they would have more than one reason to do so.

"Oh," Sango said, looked at the ground, her hands fidgeting with the reins.

Inuyasha turned to look at Miyuki to make sure that she was also picking up on the weird vibes Sango was sending off. The neko shrugged her shoulders at him, but he could tell Miyuki thought Sango was acting strangely.

"I guess we should get—"

"Can I come with you?" Sango asked quickly, before Inuyasha could even finish his sentence. "I was going to the Cabin to clean it a tad early, but since you aren't even going to be there…please? It's been so long since I've seen her? Please Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do: "Um…its alright with me. As long as you aren't going to get in trouble for leaving work in the middle of the day."

Sango waved her hand in their air to brush away any worry. "It will be fine. I'll just say I was giving you a ride."

Inuyasha thought for a moment more. Something was not right with Sango, but if she wanted to go see Kaede, who was he to argue? Perhaps she needed a remedy for something to do with her pregnancy and she was too embarrassed to tell him directly. Not to mention, Inuyasha liked the idea of being able to offer Miyuki a ride since she still didn't want to travel by way of his back.

Decision made, Inuyasha leaped up onto the back of the cart and reached down to help Miyuki to join him. Once they were settled, Sango jerked the reins to make the donkey move on.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Midori climbed higher and higher up the mountain.

Thanks to the mikos her father had under his control, her demon strength was reduced to the point that she could no longer fly due to the wards placed around the castle. Though it made things helpful when the demon lord was in battle, it was a pain in the ass when one wanted to drop in for a visit.

She dug her talons into the bare rock face of the mountain, pulling herself along by sheer strength of will. Sweat slithered along her temples to disappear behind her hairline. The usually proud demoness was disheveled and scarred from her journey through youkai country.

But at least she was nearly at the door of her family home.

She could only hope that she was more welcomed there than she had been elsewhere.

When at one time she had been a figure to be revered and feared in the land of the demons, Midori found herself shunned and attacked.

Demons were not supposed to marry humans; that was how hanyous were made. Such couplings went against the very laws of nature!

Anger fueling her climb, Midori dug her claws deeper into the rock and bounded the rest of the vertical way to the top.

She landed gracefully and when she looked up, Midori found herself looking into the eyes of an old and battle scarred youkai.

"Midori!" He cried out, and for a moment she was sure he would strike her. "You have been missed child."

With that, Midori's father left her to get to her feet alone as he headed back toward the tall, mountain stronghold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango was so nervous that the stench she was giving off had both of her hanyou companions covering their noses with their sleeves.

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes met on more than once as they shared the private joke.

The inu hanyou still couldn't help from worrying about what had his old friend so anxious. It had been Sango's idea to go with them to Kaede's in the first place.

When the cart finally halted before the wise woman's hut, Inuyasha could see that Sango's hands were visibly shaking.

Inuyasha jumped over the edge of the cart and hurried first help Sango down, then reached up to take Miyuki's hands. It was only after the neko hanyou had accepted his grasp that Inuyasha felt the newness of it: she was beginning to trust him. Their hands remained together a little longer than needed to be. For once, Miyuki didn't jerk away or reek of fear from his touch.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her.

"Who's that you have there, Inuyasha?" A voice called to them. The two hanyou turned to see a short and old woman coming toward them, her hands tucked behind her back.

A moment later, a young man dressed in purple and black appeared at the doorway. He gazed at Sango who averted her eyes, finding the ground much more interesting than anything else.

Giving the elder miko a short, respectful bow Inuyasha explained, "This is Miyuki. I wanted you to meet her." Turning to Miyuki, he introduced the miko: "This is Kaede. She is our local miko and wise woman. My father offers her protection in trade for spiritual knowledge and healing for his human servants."

Kagome nodded and faced Kaede, bowing. _This is Kaede? She's an old woman!_ Kagome felt herself relax. _I guess she isn't Inuyasha's intended then._

Kaede stepped up to the neko and took the girl's hands in her own. "I see why you brought here to me, Inuyasha," Kaede said, pulling her hands quickly away. Inuyasha looked down at the movement to see that Miyuki's hands were glowing their faint pink. "I think we should go inside."

Inuyasha and Kagome both nodded and the three of them retired into the hut, leaving Sango alone.

She raised her head and glared at the young man, stuck her nose in the air and headed off to a shady patch of trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come into the light. Let me see you child."

Midori stepped forward.

They stood in her father's courtroom, his thrown in the center and surrounded by his many neko attendants. All were whispering at the reappearance of the missing daughter, the one sent into human lands. No one had ever thought they would see Midori again. Many had thought her dead.

Here she was, a legend in her own right, a powerful demoness warrior, killer of masses and she was being spoken to as if she were a kitten.

Her brooding did not stop Midori from complying with her father's request.

"You haven't changed, my child, even as you live among humans." Her father sounded as though this surprised him.

Midori felt he was trying to slight her, and schooled her features to show no emotion. "No father, I have not."

"And how do you find such a life?"

"I rarely have cause for complaint, father."

The youkai ruler did appear convinced: "Rarely? Then do you have complaint now? Is that why have come all this way on your own?" The both knew he already knew she was there to ask him something.

_This is not going to be easy._ "It is Kagome. She—"

Her father cut her off with a bored wave of his hand. "The hanyou's name will not be mentioned here." The whispers that had nearly dissipated, came back with a vengeance. It appeared the little tid bit that Midori had had a child had been withheld from the neko court. "I hope it is not for her sake that you have come all this way in such a state, disgracing both my house and that of your _husband_." The neko ruler was laughing at her.

Midori was not one to be laughed at. Particularly at a time like this.

"Right, husband, not mate." Midori spat angrily. The two guards standing on either side of her father looked to another uneasily. "You're the one who arranged my marriage for a cursed treaty that neither party benefited from. You—you did not even use the human land you gained through marrying me off! And now you won't even listen when I try to tell you that your _granddaughter_ is here. In demon lands—if she is not already dead!" Midori suddenly calmed, a sadness over taking her anger. Carefully, she bowed: "Please, father, help me."

The ruler was quiet for some time, but at last he spoke. "What exactly do you wish me to do, child? Send out forces that would be hostile to a hanyou child? Such a venture would be useless—for more than one reason. Your kit is unquestionably already dead. Go back to your husband." Suddenly feeling charitable, "Or if you like, stay here."

"No thank you, father. I will be looking for Kagome myself. Thank you for your time."

Without waiting for a response, Midori gave a sharp, curt bow and stormed out.

No one had ever known what to make of the strange demoness, and this visit did nothing to set anyone straight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once she had Inuyasha and Kagome seated before her cooking fire, Kaede set about making tea.

"How long has she been with you, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, sitting down with some small earthenware cups.

Without really thinking about his words, Inuyasha answered: "I won her almost two weeks ago. She lived a week at the manor and then Sango brought her back to the cabin to live with me. She's been there since."

Kaede looked aghast: "You _won_ her?"

Inuyasha nodded, suddenly realizing how strange what he just said sounded. "I was um…at the tavern. By the crossroads? She was a slave belonging to a youkai master."

"Poor child!" Kaede cried. She reached out for Miyuki's hand, and to Inuyasha's envy, the neko took and tightly grasped fiercely back. When did she ever do that for him, except when he was helping her in and out of the cart? Sure they had touched before, but not the way Miyuki practically clung to the wise woman, seeking strength and support.

Trying to push down his feelings, Inuyasha attempted to get the conversation in the direction he wanted it to go: "What can you tell me about her?"

Kaede regarded Inuyasha with a careful eye. "I can tell you she is a miko, but without reading her mind, not much else."

"I already figured that!" Inuyasha snapped. "_Can_ you read her mind?"

"Now you're just being foolish, Inuyasha," the wise woman chuckled.

"Well I don't know what you witches can do!"

Kaede thought for a moment. "I could try projecting our auras onto a spiritual plan. There we would not have to rely on our voices to speak."

"Keh, do whatever," Inuyasha scoffed nonchalantly, but after a moment added: "As long as Miyuki doesn't mind."

Turning to Kagome, Kaede checked to make sure the neko was willing, and then instructed her to meditate. Both arranged themselves in the prayer position Inuyasha had observed Miyuki taking on more than one occasion during her morning devotions.

After a few minutes, both mikos were breathing in sync with one another. Kaede carefully reached out and placed her hands on either side of Kagome's head.

"Now, I'm going to connect our auras and carry them to a place where we can talk. You need to relax, Miyuki. Inuyasha, since it will be the same as if we were in deep meditation, just keep an eye out that we are not disturbed. Are you ready, my child?"

Kagome nodded. Her palms had begun to sweat in anticipation. She was going to get to speak to someone. They could stop calling her Miyuki! Maybe the wise woman could help her get her voice back.

She began to feel a warmth at her temples, but Kagome forced herself to relax. This wasn't frightening, not like the memories that gave her night terrors.

With an abrupt jolt, Kagome found herself blinking her eyes in an effort to adjust them to the sudden light that surrounded her. When she finally managed to open stand the glare without pain, she found that she and the Kaede were seated, as they had been moments before, only now they were in an endless grassy green field instead of the stuffy little hut.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked and immediately her hand flew to her mouth. She was shocked that after so many months of being silent that her vocal cords were suddenly working again.

"A spiritual plain. I know not which one, but a place where mikos and priests can go to rejuvenate their powers all the same." Kaede offered her a motherly smile. "Now child, tell me of yourself."

Kagome looked down at her hands. They were shaking a little, but for once it was not because of fear but anticipation. "My name is Kagome." That seemed like the best place to start. "I'm from the human lands."

"A hanyou? From the human lands?" Kaede could not hide her surprise. When one found half demons, it was usually in youkai territory and their mothers were almost always human servants or slaves in the large households.

"My mother is youkai married to a human lord and priest." Kagome clarified. "I have never met my mother's family and I think they have disowned her."

Even though the girl before her was speaking clearly enough, Kaede was still warming her mind up to what she was being told. "So your maternal family is here, in youkai territory?"

"Yes, though I don't know its name. My father did not like for it to be mentioned."

Something further occurred to the wise woman: "Your father is a priest? That is how you got your powers?" _A human priest as a father and a youkai for a mother? Whoever heard of such a thing?_ Whatever was said about the neko, if she was telling the truth, she was most remarkable.

"Yes, my father is a powerful priest. I think that is why mother's father chose him to be her husband." Kagome looked sad for a moment, "But I cannot be for certain."

Kaede nodded, understanding even what Kagome was not saying. Especially among the boarder lands some time ago, there had been a craze among the leaders of both youkai and human sects to intermarry in an attempt to integrate the two realms. Inuyasha was a product of such a marriage, and it appeared that so was Miyuki—no she had said her name was Kagome. But sadly, after a few assassinations, botched treaties, and no peaceful integration, humans and youkai had gone back to hating one another. The women sent off into the marriages had been forgotten by their birth families, and were often disposed of in the frequently brutal manner that their new family saw fit.

"Your father taught you how to use your miko powers?"

Kagome smiled as if at a distant memory. "In the beginning it was so I would not harm myself—it so rare to be a miko and have youkai. He was reluctant to teach me at first, but once I leaned the basics, he found I was an even better student than my half sister whose mother was a priestess."

"You have a sister?"

It was as though a dark veil fell over Kagome's face. She nodded, bowing her head so that her hair covered her face.

"Kagome?"

"My sister is the reason why I'm here and why I'm this way." Her voice was tiny and it was clear she was restraining her tears.

"She did it because you're hanyou?" Kaede asked the most obvious reason. If she could get to be bottom of why Kagome had been sent away, perhaps she could help her.

Kagome gave a defeated shrug and raised her head, showing her eyes that glimmered with tears. "She wanted to get rid of me. Why I couldn't say, but she's never liked me." Sniffling, the neko looked off into space. "I guess I never tried to make her love me, but then she always made it clear she did not want me around. She refused to call me sister."

"I'm sorry child," Kaede reached out and gently hugged Kagome. The little neko cried into the old woman's shoulder for some time, letting go all of the anguish she had had bottled up for so long. "These tears must me more than just the lack of a bond between you and your sister. There is more, isn't it? What did your sister do?" Kaede hated to ask, but this was their one chance to find out what had happened so they could help.

Kagome was silent from a few minutes as she attempted to curb her sobs enough to speak. "She attacked me. She made me eat Silence Root and then she cast a spell on it so it would be bound to me until she saw fit to remove the charm. After that, she—she sold me to these men," Kagome stopped in her story to cry some more; the shoulder of Kaede's dress was becoming soaked. "They took me into youkai lands, and for months, I have been here…being passed around from m-master to master. They've used me. I'm surprised my miko powers still work at all, I've been so—"

Kaede squeezed Kagome's body tightly. "Sshhh, don't think like that my child. It is all right. The purity that gives you your miko powers is not in your body, but in your soul. Worry not, my child."

"I'm just so afraid. Inuyasha has been so kind to me, and he knows that I'm still afraid of him. And I have nightmares and flashbacks and whenever I feel I might be able to relax, the fear comes back."

Kaede sighed. She sat Kagome up straight and used her thumbs to brush the tear tracks away from the girl's face. With a motherly smile: "Let me see what I can do for that, and while I'm at it, I'll look at that spell of your sister's."

Kagome nodded, sniffling the last of her weeping away.

Again, Kaede raised her hands to Kagome's temples, this time touching her skin with the tips of her fingers. Channeling her power, Kaede pushed her aura into Kagome's, soothing and smoothing the neko. She could feel and see in her mind the rips and tatters in the girl's soul, and the wise woman set about repairing her wounds. It was like sewing patches on an old, beloved quilt: cover the holes from wear and tear to make it as whole as a possible.

Kaede knew she couldn't fix everything she found wrong with Kagome, but she could repair as much as possible of the damage that had been done to her in the past few months.

At least the fear of Inuyasha would be almost gone.

Kaede couldn't help but quirk a smile at the thought. So, the little neko had taken a liking to the young Takahashi. That could be good for the both of them.

When she was finished with dulling Kagome's memories and relaxing her soul from all the torment she was clearly in, Kaede moved on to the spell. She located the remnants of the Silence Root resting in the pit of the girl's stomach. Over the months with the reinforcement from her sister's spell, it had grown hard and presumably indestructible. Not to mention that it had some how developed a tiny aura of its own that had latched onto Kagome's aura. Which was probably why she wasn't speaking.

Kaede tried to pry the two auras apart. If she could do that then the material part of the Root in Kagome's stomach would surely succumb to natural digestion.

However, try as she might, the Silence Root and Kagome's aura were tightly bound.

They would surely need her sister to undo the spell.

Pulling her aura back, Kaede smiled warmly at the young girl before her. She could be no more than a teenager; of course she could just look young. No matter. She was still much too young than to have seen and experienced the things that she had. And all because of the ill will of a sibling. Kaede hoped that she had been able to mend the girl's soul some.

"There is nothing I can do for the spell that your sister has to set on you," Kaede said, and Kagome's face fell, "but I have tried to help with your fear. I cannot erase your memories, but I can dull them so that they do not cause you such pain and fright and worry. The terrors that haunt your sleep should leave you and you will not fear Inuyasha as much as you have. You still have a long road to take, but I know to have eased your journey, my child."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Thank you Kaede, thank you so much." Breathing deeply, she could already feel the weight that had been lifted from her soul. "I think I'm starting to feel better now."

"That is good my child. All that I ask is that you repay your thanks to Inuyasha. I think your friendship will be good for him. He has long been lonely here in the youkai lands. They two of you are not as different as some might think."

Kagome agreed, she had been think much of the same. "I know Kaede. I hope that now I can be as much help to him as he has been to me."

"Good child. I am sorry that there is nothing to be done about your voice. The spell is too strong and the Silence Root has been bound to your own aura. Only your sister will be able to free you. There is not other way that I can think of."

"Thank you for trying, Kaede. I only wish I could speak to Inuyasha."

Kaede could help but feel happiness at that wish: "Maybe you will one day, Kagome. Perhaps one day soon."

Kagome smiled her thanks.

"Are you ready to go back?"

With a sigh, Kagome nodded.

Moments later, she found herself sitting in Kaede's hut next to an anxious looking Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango paced worriedly around the small thicket of trees. There was the slightest pain in her back and her feet had begun to swell. By her count she was at least three months along in her pregnancy.

And the father of her baby was nowhere to be seen.

Well, only figuratively speaking.

In reality, Sango could see the lech leaning up against the side of Kaede's hut pretending to meditate. She wanted to think that he was sneaking peaks at her, but she demanded her heart be logical.

Miroku had long ago washed his hands of her. After he got what he wanted.

She was a fool for wanting to come here. She had hoped that for once she would be able to find the words she needed to say to Miroku.

A large problem was that she didn't know what she wanted to say to him.

Did she want him to acknowledge her and their baby? Or did she just want closure for the way he had treated her?

Maybe just letting him know that she was about to have his child would have been a good place to start.

Sighing, Sango gave up on pacing and dropped down the cool ground, propping her back up against a tree to support her growing weight.

It was true that Hide and Lady Takahashi had said she could stay at the manor even though she was about to have a child out of wedlock, but Sango could help buy worry.

What if they changed their minds? Girls had been sent away for lesser sins.

Sango was startled out of her brooding thoughts when a pair of feet stopped in the dirt before her. She immediately recognized the sandals and had no reason to look up to the face attached to them.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a little while?" Miroku asked, sounding hopeful.

"I don't own the trees." Sango said as nonchalantly as possibly. "I'm sure Kaede doesn't care if you sit by them."

Miroku dropped down to one knee in front of her. "I don't give a damn about the trees, Sango. It is you I want to be near."

Glaring at him directly in the eye, Sango scoffed: "Could have fooled me."

"Sango, I know I've been a fool and a coward, but its just that you were, well, I don't know…I wasn't completely honest about—and I what I wanted to say was—"

"Save it monk!" Sango hissed. With much effort and a bit of wobbling, she managed to get to her feet. "You have made it perfectly clear that you don't want me around you. I'm not blind, I know when I'm not wanted, Miroku. So please, go back to your milkmaids and leave me alone."

Seeing Inuyasha and Miyuki coming out of the hut with Kaede, Sango quickly brushed passed Miroku.

"Sango, wait!" Miroku called after her, refusing to let her leave again. He had been so incredibly stupid before, running off to flirt with other women, but he had been so frightened! He didn't know how to act around women all that well to begin with as he had been raised in a monastery, and then Sango was so different from any other girl he had ever met! He had never been able to imagine her liking him that he panicked and fled when he should have stayed.

That he knew his mistake now did not help him one bit in winning back her favor.

Miroku was jogging toward Sango when she suddenly doubled over and he could clearly hear her retching.

Quickening his gait, he was at her side in an instant to hold her hair back from her face. "Are you alright, Lady Sango?" Miroku asked with worry; it was not everyday that a person stopped mid step to be ill. _She must not be well._

"I'm fine," Sango croaked. She was bent over, holding herself up by propping her hands on her crooked knees. She dared not raise her head and look at Miroku: her face was flushed bright red. _What if he figures it out? Kaede is training him in healing—he should be able to recognize basic signs of pregnancy! What a way for him to find out he was about to become a father._

_The lech deserves any shock he gets! It was a pretty big surprise that you were going to be a mother!_

_He may be a lech, but well, he's my lech and I don't want him to get hurt._

That's when Sango felt Miroku's hand, that had tenderly massaging her back, move down to grope her backside.

_Fine. He gets whatever's coming to him._

Standing up straight, her previous embarrassment replaced with anger, Sango wopped Miroku across the face and headed toward the carriage where Inuyasha, Miyuki, and Kaede where staring at her with mild shock and great amusement.


	8. Introspection for All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions.**

**A/N: Hi all, long time no see. If you have read my profile (unless you're reading this on animespiral) you know that my trusty laptop that got me through 4 years of undergrad even though it was already used when I bought it **_**and**_** all of my friends nicer, newer, and prettier computers were crashing all around us has past on to that great computer lab in the sky. My computer met its end right about the time I started my new job and while I really have needed to be writing something just to keep my head straight, its safe to say I've been less that inspired. Part of the problem is that I really like writing on a computer (my ideas flow faster for obvious reasons) and the only computer at my disposal as been my office desktop, which happens to be in a really bad feng shui place for creative flow, or so I believe. My nanowrimo submission I attempted on it? Crap. So when I went to my parents for Thanksgiving, I came up with the chapter. Surprisingly, I got it out on a yellow legal pad, but whatever works. This chapter is really just a lot of reflection and nothing much happens I hate to say it, but I think it lays things out pretty well. Inuyasha's mom and dad get introduced, so that has to be something. I would have added what my outline (which I left at my house) called for, but it's a pretty complicated chapter and I'll attend to it later. I have a new laptop finally ordered, so I should be giving you regular updates sometime after the first of the year. Sooner if my muse comes to me.**

**Wish me luck.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I wanted to respond to some of your points and questions, but I thought you would rather have this. Maybe next time.**

**Chapter 8**

She was light, weightless like a fluffy cloud. It was in her bones and in her soul. There was just a feeling of freedom Kagome had not felt in months: relief. A great burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Whatever Kaede had done it had worked a miracle; she felt almost giddy, the heaviness gone from her soul.

The memories were still there, but they did not slice into her being as they had before; Kagome was no longer tormented by her sister's betrayal and the resulting things that had been done to her. She had been freed from the ghosts who haunted both her sleep and waking.

There was something else too. Something she had not foreseen.

Leaning against Inuyasha and pretending to sleep, Kagome tried to get her thoughts together. Despite herself, Kagome snuggled a little closer to the inu hanyou next to her. That was it: she wanted to be closer to him. Not only close, as near to him as possible. She wanted to be closer to him and she could not place why. Perhaps when her jumbled thoughts settled it would all make sense.

Inuyasha shifted to put his arm around her and Kagome appreciatedly snuggled even deeper to his warmth. Her distinct lack of fear did not go unnoticed by the neko. The feeling of being so familiar around a man and feeling so relaxed was really quite new. When she had been at her father's palace, a great focus had been placed on her miko powers so she was expected to shun the company of men whenever possible. She had never befriended a boy before and had never been really comfortable in their presence.

In the fuzz of her mind, a thought had occurred to Kagome. What if it wasn't just that she no longer was afraid of men as she had been so recently? What if she just felt close to Inuyasha? Even before going to Kaede's, Kagome had to admit she felt endeared toward the inu hanyou. It had been a feeling that the ramifications of had terrified her. Now after seeing the wise woman with her soothing balm for Kagome's emotional scars, the feeling was still growing, only now it was not terrifying, but instead it progressed in a new, tempting way.

When she had first been taken in slavery, Kagome had thought her life to be over and in many ways it had been. Her miko powers had gone dormant and she had thought she had lost them forever. The neko hadn't wanted to live. Her family had been lost to her and Kikyou had betrayed her, so even if she could have escaped and made it all the way back to the human lands, there would have been nothing for her. Bleakness had over taken her, and she had had little hope—if any.

But everything clicked back into place when she came under Inuyasha's care. Not only did she feel safe and even respected by him—something Kagome had never hoped to feel again—but the neko inexplicably felt drawn to this new hanyou protector. The man whose side she leaned against at that very moment.

Still, it was all too soon to tell anything for certain. The euphoria she was feeling could evaporate and she could go back to fearing Inuyasha again. And what about Inuyasha? He might be offering her comfort, but did that mean he…Did he mean something more? Or was she just some kind of prize to be protected?

_Wait. _Something more?_ Where did that come from?_

Another thought flew into the face of her warm fuzzy reflections. Why would Inuyasha want her to begin with? Sure, they could bond over the fact they were both hanyou, but Inuyasha seemed to be wealthy. His father could arrange a marriage with a rich hanyou if need be. As far as Kagome could tell, she was penniless, family-less, and used goods to boot.

Why would _Inuyasha want me?_

He wouldn't. He could do much better.

Kagome tried not to cry and instead buried herself closer to Inuyasha's side, trying to take advantage of his warmth while it was available.

It was so unfair. Just as she realized what she wanted, it became painfully out of reach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha leaned back into the side of the cart as it made the long trail back to the Cabin. His mind was full with all the things Kaede had told him about Miyu—no Kagome.

_Her name is Kagome,_ Inuyasha reminded himself while looking over his shoulder at the girl sitting next to him. _That was new. Whatever the wise woman had done for the neko, it seemed to have worked._ Inuyasha couldn't help the small smile playing on his face.

The grin did not last long.

What Kaede had told him still bothered him, and would surely do so for a long time.

_There has been much this girl has been though._

Even though he had guessed most of Kagome's experience, it didn't soften the blow of what Kaede had relayed to him. Inuyasha had to forcefully stifle a grown when the thought of other men touching the neko, hurting her popped in his mind. She didn't deserve that! Someone should have been there to protect her from her past masters as well as that sister of hers. At the thought of Kagome's sister, Inuyasha shuddered: not even Sesshomaru was that evil.

_I wish I could have been there for her._

_**You can't change the past, but just be glad she is yours to protect from now on. Now no one—**_

_Wait! Mine? When did she become __**mine**_

_**You did **_**win**_** her didn't you?**_

Inuyasha's moment of internal confusion was stopped in the its tracks when he felt a soft weight pressing into his arm. He looked down to see Miyu—no, Kagome had fallen asleep and was resting on him like a pillow.

_Mine to protect._

Suddenly the thought wasn't so scary. _What if she was mine—really mine?_

The thought was not entirely new to him even though for the life of him he could not say when it had first come to him.

Inuyasha scrunched his forehead, his palms suddenly sweating.

Thinking was not his forte.

But this was important. Very important.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl passed out against his arm. Right at that instant, his idea seemed perfect.

Inuyasha knew better—nothing was perfect. Especially for a hanyou. And when one threw two of them into the mix, kami knew what hell was just waiting to come down.

Would it really be such a problem for him to take Kagome as his mate? Even though his father had insisted he go into the Cabin of Mates, Inuyasha had not honestly believed he would find one during his stay. No, he'd believed he would stay alone for all his long life or be married off to some unfortunate girl who would always resent him for what he was.

But with Kagome things would be different: as hanyou they both faced the same desperate loneliness that came with their breed. Maybe if they were together things would work out. It couldn't be much worse than their alternatives.

That wasn't all.

The thought of another man—youkai whatever—with Kagome made his blood boil into a blind, red rage. Inuyasha knew anyone other than himself would mistreat her: she was fragile and alone, not to mention a half demon, and someone needed to protect her. Inuyasha felt he had already proved himself a far better candidate than those who had come before him—not that they had tried or even cared what happened to her. Inuyasha swore to himself he would not let harm come to Kagome again; with him she would be safe.

So another question arose: when did he ask Kagome to be his mate? What would she say? He knew she wanted to be safe, but he didn't want her to feel pressured to be his mate. Kagome might not even want to be his mate.

Perhaps they could still be married. If she were to have the Takahashi name and his family's scent, Kagome would be safer than she was now.

_Only with me_, Inuyasha's subconscious answered him.

Even if Kagome would accept him, there was still the matter of his father.

Inuyasha needed his father's protection just as much as Kagome needed his. He could hardly piss without the old man's permission. No, it wasn't that bad, but Inuyasha had to stay well on his father's good side. Still, the hanyou believed his father would be pleased he had found a mate—any mate. But to be on the safe side, Inuyasha decided to check first. There was always the possibility Lord Inutaisho hoped his younger son would marry a demoness or a human girl. Inuyasha was very sure his father had never even fathomed there would be another hanyou, they were so rare.

It would be better if he asked his father's permission first. The offer might be more appealing to Kagome if there was a large, welcoming family in the package. He also was a little afraid they might not accept her. If his family didn't welcome Kagome then he would have a difficult time protecting her.

_And our children._

The thought made Inuyasha feel strangely. Even if he ever found a mate or his father located some poor girl to force to marry him, he had never thought as far as his mate letting him near enough so pups would be an option.

Would Kagome want pups—kits?

Inuyasha shook his head. He was going way too far.

First he had to ask his father.

Then Kagome.

There was a long way still to go.

XXXXXXXXX

"She's here, m'lord."

Inutaisho had been pacing some time and his servant's words did not quell his already grown anxiety. His wife wasn't speaking to him she was so angry. He felt just about the same inside. But it had to be done. He wanted Inuyasha to be happy and the boy was making no progress on his own. The hanyou seemed to have given up on finding a mate, so as the boy's father, Taro had taken the task into his own hands.

Taro had though he was doing the right thing by writing to the Higurashi family in the human lands. If his memory served him right, that was the family the Great Midori had married into. It had always seemed as though Midori had given birth to a child, a hanyou girl, not long after Inuyasha had been born. The family had taken some time to respond to his correspondence, and when they did it was to say that while there was a neko hanyou woman only a few years Inuyasha's junior, she had disappeared some time ago. Instead, Lord Higurashi had practically flung his elder daughter at Lord Inutaisho. The demon lord of coarse had been suspicious. As the Deshi Higurashi's only remaining child, this daughter should have remained to carry on the miko heritage. A human lord should have been her husband and they would live in the Higurashi stronghold. Though the girl's miko powers would diminish after her wedding night, as long as she wasn't loose she would retain enough of her gifts to train the next generation of miko-ettes.

Desperate for his youngest son's happiness, Taro had accepted the human girl even though his wife wanted to look further for an acceptable hanyou girl. Lord Higurashi did ask for a hefty bride price, but in return he promised a wife for Inuyasha who would be sweet and kind, and with an open mind to his son's "pedigree". The situation was not ideal—Deshi's wedding contract was very binding with promises of nasty things to come if the wedding was broken off (if say, in the event they found a hanyou girl) or if any harm came to his daughter (if say, in the event the girl was a total bitch and mistreated Inuyasha and become food for lower demons)—but this seemed the best of the bad. Both Taro and his wife wanted the best for their son; a happier marriage than their own had been, but it had not been meant to be. Another unwilling human girl was to be sold off into the hands of a demon lord. There had been no guarantee a union between two hanyou would be any pleasanter than a cross between species, but they could only hope.

Now the girl had arrived. With crossed fingers, Taro went to meet the woman who would hopefully marry his son. Inuyasha's life had been so unfair so far, he had hoped that in this they could do something right by him.

_Please, please, let her not be a complete terror,_ Taro prayed as he went to greet the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izayoi watched as her husband greeted their son's future bride. She stood at an upstairs window over looking the front courtyard. The girl in question was a powerful miko—that much was clear. Mixing a hanyou with a miko did not seem like the best of ideas. But this was not why Izayoi disagreed with her husband's choice of the human Higurashi girl for Inuyasha. While Taro saw their own loveless marriage as a great annoyance, Izayoi could not bear the thought of harm coming to either her son or her future daughter-in-law. Izayoi disliked the idea of Inuyasha being yoked to something so dangerous to him as much as she hated the idea of bringing a human miko into the Demon Lands where the priestess would be extremely susceptible to becoming a youkai's prey.

_A miko? Honestly, any demon knows that being around one of those was like toying with an explosive after its fuse had been lit. One is asking to be turned into a purified pile of body parts._

As much as she feared that fate for her son, Izayoi also feared what other demons would do to a woman with such power. No, it did neither Inuyasha nor this Mistress Higurashi any good for them to be together.

_Higurashi_, Izayoi shook her head in a downward motion that showed both hints of trepidation and disgust. She had known the family personally when she still lived amongst humans. They were a proud linage, and none too wiling to befriend any demon, much less marry one of their daughters off to a hanyou: they were an old family and had once prided their selves on their pure blood.

They also must be desperate for something, which was only more reason not to put faith in them.

For years Izayoi had disbelieved the rumors that Deshi Higurashi had married a demoness. She sure as hell had laughed at the idea of Deshi being the father to a hanyou daughter. Lady Takahashi still thought Taro was chasing a dragon in his attempt to find the girl of rumor.

Looking down at the Higurashi girl, Izayoi scrutinized her every move. She was poised and pale, her eyes did not hold much warmth, and her gestures were forced. She looked afraid if not flat out terrified of Taro as he warmly welcomed her. He really was trying to appear kind. More so than the first time he had met Izayoi.

On first impressions, Izayoi felt an annoying conflict of sadness and dislike for her future daughter-in-law.

**A/N: I'm trying something I don't believe I've seen in Inuyasha fanfiction: Inuyasha's parents not being the perfect, forever-in-love, happy, best-sex-life-in-the-senior-citizens-crowd couple. I think it fits for the story: its about arranged marriages gone wrong. While Deshi and Midori (Kagome's parents in Miko Malice) aren't happy, they have respect for one another, if for no other reason fear, so I hope the elder generation comes out as a nice contrast to one another.**


	9. Hair Care for Kids!

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and ****Vi****z**** Productions.**

**A/N: ****Yay**** for my new ****comp****i!**** I ****hear****t**** it. Not only that, but even though ****Microsoft**** Word**** on my old computer ate all my W****ord documents, I was able to open them on my new one. Thank god, I was sooo worried, especially because I had written bits and pieces of this story ****and**** I was afraid I would have to try and re-write**** them****. I doubt it would have been pretty.**

**Also, I've forgotten my time line for this story. I don't know if I said they were going to the family dinner the same day they went to Kaede's or the day after. ****I'll make everything sync up when I edit, but for now the family dinner is the day after they visit Kaede.**

**Chapter 9**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called from his bed room. He had been mulling over something Sango had said before she left them yesterday: "Your mother would like you to look nice tomorrow night. Maybe Kagome could do something with your hair?" She stared pointedly at his head. They both had known at that moment his hair was tolerable, but what would it look like later? With a growl, Inuyasha agreed to ask the neko, though he dreaded the thought.

Picking herself off of the floor where she had been scrubbing one of the many long-lasting stains and Kagome silently made her way to the hanyou. He was standing before his full length mirror, dressed like a proper gentleman: the red fire rat outfit he usually wore had been replaced by baggy black trousers and a loose white shirt of a much higher quality. However Inuyasha's slouch, downcast eyes, and rat's nest of hair spoke otherwise to any posh outerwear. It was clear the inu hanyou was more than a little nervous about something by the way he fidgeted.

Kagome offered him a reassuring smile as she waited for his instructions.

Staring at the floor, Inuyasha searched for the words he needed. "My father, there's a dinner at…my father's house. And since I have an um, a maid living with me," he paused for a moment. Kagome took a step closer, waiting for him to finish.

Catching her look, so calm and comforting, calmed him enough to finish.

Kami! This is so embarrassing!

"SinceIhavetogotothisfancydinnermymomwantsmyhairtolooknice," Inuyasha paused to suck in a breath. "Its just that its usually so," he motioned to the mirror, now speaking more slowly. "Messy. And Sango thought that maybe since your hair is always so nice, that well…you could do something with mine."

Even more embarrassed, Inuyasha stared at the floor, his face red. He hated asking for help—usually there was nothing that he couldn't do. But his long hair was never something he had mastered. When he was little, his mother had brushed his locks for him, but that had been long ago. Now if it didn't fall straight after he'd washed it, there was little else he could manage.

Before he noticed her movement, Kagome was before him. She guided him over to the mirror and turned him to face it, then motioned for him to sit in the stool that set before it.

Begrudgingly, Inuyasha handed Kagome the hair brush he had hidden up his sleeve and mentally braced himself for the agony he knew was coming. Brushing his hair pulled at his ears in the most painful way, and only his mother had ever been able to do it without making him want to pull the appendages from his scalp.

He felt Kagome moving his hair, playing with it. It took several moments before he realized he had his eyes closed tightly. When he finally opened them, he found he was looking at himself in the mirror. Moving his gaze upward toward Kagome, he saw that she was already carefully brushing his hair. She held a section in her hand, and worked the knots out bit by bit, not allowing any pull on his scalp, meaning no pain to his ears.

He visibly relaxed, sighing heavily. This wasn't so bad. It was actually soothing to have someone fuss over him like this. He leaned a little more into Kagome's touch.

When she finally finished untangling his hair and had brushed it smooth, she braided it low and loose so it hung neatly but carelessly down his back.

He looked at her reflection again to see her staring curiously at his ears. Inuyasha felt a moment of panic. _Was she going to touch his ears?_ That had never been a pleasant experience.

Without warning, her hand reached out tickled an ear, and Inuyasha received his second surprise of the night.

Having his ears touched felt _good_.

_Almost _too_ good._

Before he knew it, a growl sounding suspiciously like a purr erupted from his throat. Instantly, Inuyasha's face was stained red. Kagome mercifully stopped, but when Inuyasha looked at her reflection in the mirror he could see she trying not to laugh at him.

If one were to ask Inuyasha even an hour later why he did what he did, the poor hanyou probably would not have been able to say for sure. One minute he was trying to hide his frightful blush, the next Inuyasha found he was leaning toward Kagome.

For a moment she looked afraid and took a stumbling step back, but Inuyasha's hand lashed out and grasped her wrist. He was careful, remembering the bruises that had once ringed her arms. Standing, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, watching with interest as the fear slowly drained from her eyes.

Taking another stride toward her, Inuyasha was at first discouraged when Kagome also moved backward. However, looking in her eyes the hanyou was surprised to see a gleam that had not been there before. Inuyasha really did not know if this was Kagome being mischievous…or what.

Then the corner of her mouth turned up in the tiniest of smirks and then, without warning, his ear was tweaked his ear and the neko was dashing away.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then it dawned on him. He was supposed to chase her.

And with that, Inuyasha was tracking Kagome through the tiny cabin.

There was not much floor space to begin with, and Kagome seemed to be lagging intentionally, but what really played in Inuyasha's favor was the bucket of soapy water and scrubber she had left out on the floor.

Even though Kagome had been the one to put them there, Inuyasha was the one to spot them just before the neko's foot made contact with the brush, slid, and collided with the pail. Without allowing himself a moment to process what was happening, Inuyasha lunged into the air, scooped Kagome into his body and let gravity bring his body crashing into the ground.

He landed with a predictable thud, and only moved enough to make sure Kagome had not been injured. She didn't make a sound, but that was perfectly normal. Instead, she was clutching his clothes with her little cat claws and her eyes were scrunched shut tight. No apparent hurt. Inuyasha allowed his head drop back to the found, a rare—but still small—smile gracing his face.

There was something comfortable about this.

Feeling Kagome shift, Inuyasha raised his head again to find the neko staring at him. Her expression matched his: calm and ever-so-slightly happy.

The air between them hummed. It took him a moment, but Inuyasha realized that they were inching closer together. Both of them.

Inuyasha began to panic. _What am I doing? What is she doing? What happens when we actually meet?_ The poor little inu hanyou was certain his heart was about ready to burst from his chest and explode. Part of him wanted to get up and run away.

_But she's so beautiful._

And part of him wanted to stay right where he was.

Kagome was having similar feelings from slightly different thoughts. Yes, she couldn't help but think Inuyasha was beautiful, but she was a tad more introspective about her own actions.

_Why is this so easy?__ Why am__ I not afraid _at all

Something more occurred to her.

_What is he doing?__ Why would he want to kiss me?_

Kagome was torn. She was unsure if this was such a good idea; if she even wanted to start anything physical with him. It was as though by doing so, she would be cheapening their friendship. And Inuyasha? What was he thinking? Was he doing this because he found her shoddy or, she gulped, something more?

But when they were a little less than a foot apart, Inuyasha's hand came up, cupping the side of Kagome's face, halting her now shaky progress.

"Kagome," he breathed. Leaning in, he covered most of the remaining distance between them, but stopped when he noticed the fear had returned to her scent. She was no longer sickly afraid of him as she had been before, but there was a hint of worry around her and the playful glint hard completely left her eyes.

_She's not ready for this_, something instinctive instructed the hanyou.

Trying to smile reassuringly, Inuyasha backed away before managing to get to a sitting position, helping Kagome up as he went. The neko looked a little worried, but she returned his smile, and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Come on, I'd better get ready to go," Inuyasha said, trying to dispel the tension that was suddenly between them.

Kagome nodded. She could not for the life of her decide if she was grateful or disappointed Inuyasha had stopped when he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling strange that his hair wasn't a rat's nest, Inuyasha fidgeted as Sango's cart meandered toward the manor. He didn't like the fact that the maid had practically demanded Kagome come along too, but Sango did have a point that she needed help with the cooking. Since it was only for a night, she had promised to watch over the neko like a hawk, but Inuyasha still wasn't comfortable with the idea. But Sango was his friend and she was pregnant and needed Kagome to help her pick up some of the slack since she had been falling behind in her chores.

Kagome was quiet as always, but she did seem nervous. Not to mention every time their eyes met, a faint blush would paint her face. If Inuyasha was honest with himself, he would admit that he was blushing an awful lot too.

_Of course__ Kagome doesn't want to be at the manor__, the last time she was here, __she was attacked. And that after all had been __done to her__…__. I should have known better. I am the only one who _would _protect her._

Shaking his head, Inuyasha further cemented the resolve in his mind to speak to his father that night. He and Kagome had been so close to something earlier that Inuyasha was more positive than ever that he was doing the right thing.

Now he just had to convince the old man of the same.

When they arrived at the manor, Sango pulled the cart around to the kitchen entrance, promising yet again to watch over Kagome. Once he had given Kagome's hand a squeeze in farewell, Inuyasha ducked through the kitchen and into the main part of the manor.

The hanyou hardly had time to look around before his mother had found him.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi said with a warm smile, glad to see her son home after so long. Embracing him, she pulled back to give him a good look. There was something different about him, something she could not place at the moment.

Remembering that she needed to talk to him about the _girl_, for his father surely hadn't, Izayoi's lips turned down in a tiny scowl: "Inuyasha, your father—"

"Actually, I needed to speak to dad before dinner," Inuyasha glanced around, half expecting to see his father near. He completely missed the look his mother was giving him.

Izayoi's frown deepened, but she shrugged it off. If Taro was going to make his son's life miserable, he could be the one to break the news. "He's in his study, or will be soon. I know he was going to check on something with the stables, but he also has to finish some work in the office."

"Thanks mom," Inuyasha beamed, kissing her on her cheek before heading off in the direction of Inu Taishou's study. "I'll see you at dinner," he called over his shoulder.

"And I hope you are still speaking to me and your father at that point," Izayoi muttered under her breath as she turn toward the kitchen to finish with the supper arrangements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha did not have to wait long to see his father. He had only been sitting in the study for a few minutes when the older inu youkai burst in the door, sucking out most of the room's space with his mere presence.

"Inuyasha!" He cried, pleased to see his son after such a long absence. The two men embraced, showing rare affection.

When Taro had pulled back from his considerably shorter son, he smiled down at the boy. "Your mother said you wanted to see me. About something important, judging by that woman's look—sour as a wet cat." He scowled as they both took their seats together.

Izayoi was still upset about the Higurashi girl.

There was no fixing that matter now. It was far too late to back out, especially since Kikyou was already in their home and in a short time her family would come for the wedding.

Inuyasha tried to ignore the jib at his mother, and focused on what he needed to say. "Father," he began with a deep breath ere he completely forgot what he was going to say, "I won a girl," he blurted out instead. Just having his father stare down at him with that intense gaze, all of his thoughts fled from his head.

Inu Taishou quirked an eye brow. "Come again? You said you _won_ a girl?"

Inuyasha nodded, feeling like his legs had become melted butter as his father regarded him with his unreadable gaze.

"Forgive me son," the lord said with a laugh, shaking his head, "but how did you come into possession of this woman?"

"At the tavern. I was playing cards."

Taro thought for a few moments before answering, "I really won't call the tavern by the cross roads an acceptable place to be looking for your future wife, but I suppose that doesn't matter now."

Inuyasha gapped at his father. Had he heard him right? How had he guessed what he was going to say so quickly?

_"I suppose that doesn't matter now."_

The words fueled Inuyasha's resolve. "You mean it? I can make Kagome my mate?"

_That was so much easier than I thought it would be._

"Yes of course you can—er—who the hell is Kagome?" Worry tinged the Inu lord's voice.

_Or maybe not._

Both men were looking at one another with matching looks of confusion.

Gulping, Inuyasha tried to explain. "The—er—woman I won? Her name is Kagome."

"You want to marry a woman you met—no, no—_won_ in a tavern?"

In the face of what he could only call his father's shock, Inuyasha could only nod a response.

"But wh-why?" Taro sputtered.

A million answers whizzed past Inuyasha's mind, but none of them appeared capable of making it to his mouth.

_Because I almost kissed her this afternoon._

_Because she's the most beautiful girl I've ever __seen_

_Because I need to protect her—no one else will._

_Because she's just like me._

_Because she's mine._

"Dad," Inuyasha managed at long last, "Kagome is a neko. A neko hanyou." He was really starting to sweat; he pushed a hand through his bangs. "And she's been living at the cabin with me for a few weeks. I tried to give her to Sango so she could work in the kitchens, but all the other youkai and humans they attacked her." Inuyasha warmed as he remembered he was doing this for Kagome. It did not hurt to think of what Kaede had told him. "She's not just a neko, she's a neko hanyou, and I would rather she be my mate than anyone else." He decided it would be better not to mention the miko part at the moment. Neko and hanyou would be enough for his father.

There. He had said it.

Taro regarded his son carefully. Of his two sons, Inuyasha rarely asked for anything. Well, Sesshomaru may not have frequently made demands, but he took what he wanted. The woman he had married was not the best match—not the kind of woman he approved of. But Sesshomaru had married and mated her before Inu Taishou could have his say as father.

Here was Inuyasha honoring his right as lord and father, and Taro was quickly realizing he could not return the favor by giving Inuyasha his approval. Even if he did not already have a perfectly suitable woman waiting in the other room to marry him, from the sound of the girl his son had described, she was not up to the Takahashi standards. A hanyou slave? Now that was something he really could not allow.

Taro pushed back the nagging questions of how exactly a neko hanyou had survived so long in the demon lands and what Izayoi was going to say when she heard about this.

"Inuyasha," the demon lord began in a heavy voice of warning. "You are a son of this house and such you know as well as I do that you cannot go around marrying just anyone."

Inuyasha's ears drooped a bit—an action his father failed to notice as the older man had turned his away from his son.

"I know your brother went out and married a _wind youkai_ of all things, and while this would not have been my choice for him, at least Kagura comes from a good family. Do you even know this Keiko's surname?"

Inuyasha only shook his head and did not bother to correct the older man's mistake. His ears were threatening to sink down into his hair and his gaze had dropped to the floor.

"See there? Now I'm sure she's a sweet girl…in more ways than one to have you acting this way, but," again, Taro was not looking at his son and did not see Inuyasha eyes flicker red, "we can find better matches. For the both of you."

This time, Inu Tashio was forced to look at the hanyou when he heard a growl ripple from the boy's throat. What he saw made even his blood run cold—if only for a moment.

Inuyasha was sitting in his chair, looking very much as though he was about to pounce on something with all his muscles tensed. His feet dug into his floor, hands clutching the velour of the armrests in an attempt to restrain himself. More than anything, the hanyou's eyes frightened Taro: they were flickering red. Thankfully none of the other traits that came when Inuyasha's demon was dominate were there, but Taro did not like what he saw.

In two strides he stepped across the room, picked up his youngest son by the scruff of his jacket and hair and after dangling him over the ground, promptly dumped him on the floor.

"Oi! What was that for old man?" Inuyasha growled, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

Inu Taishou quirked and eye brow. "Your demon was fluctuating." Inuyasha could only stare at his father, so the older demon took the opportunity to pick up the conversation they had been having: "Now son, I know you've taken a fancy to this…girl, but not only does she sound completely unsuitable, but I have already arranged bride for you."

"A bride? She wants to marry me?" Inuyasha's mouth hung open. Clumsily, he managed back up to his feet. "Does she know I'm a hanyou?"

Taro chuckled. "Of course she knows," he reassured, though he really did not know. Her father had told her, hadn't he? _Not that you've told Inuyasha she's a miko…_

Inuyasha stared at ground. His father had found a woman to marry him? There had to be more to it.

"So she just decided she wanted to move to the Demon Lands? Sounds unusual for a human woman," Inuyasha said, clearly suspicious.

"There is a treaty involved," Taro conceded. He stepped over to the study's bar and began to mix himself a drink. "The girl comes here to live and marries you and I get some land on the other side of the border. A fair trade."

Sitting down quietly, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he completely agreed with his father, but there were much bigger things weighing on his mind.

"How long have you known?"

"Her father agreed to my final terms about…I would say a week ago. And his daughter—your future wife—arrived yesterday morning."

"You mean she's here!" Inuyasha yelped, finding himself inexplicably on his feet. _ What about Kagome?_ Something primal was howling.

Taro nodded. "Why else would I ask you to come out of the Cabin?"Inuyasha wondered why he hadn't figured it out earlier. _Why else would I be called back?_

He knew why he hadn't even thought about the _why_of coming home for dinner. He had been thinking about Kagome. Focusing on her story, being around her. There hadn't really been another possibility for him.

And now his dad had gone and set up a treaty with a human lord in trade for the man's daughter.

Inuyasha wanted to be angry. But this was his father, and he clearly thought this was good for him.

_What's going to happen to Kagome?_

"I hope you won't be stubborn about this, Inuyasha. I will admit I am mostly doing this for your own good, but this treaty will aid me greatly."

Inuyasha shrugged. "What else can I do?" He was going to leave it at that, but something nagged at him. No, not nagged. It was starting to eat away at him. "But I would like Kagome to be taken care of. Maybe she could go help Kaede." Inuyasha said sadly.

His son's melancholy was not missed on Inu Tashio, but there was nothing he could say. What did one do with a hanyou slave anyway?

"Come on. Why don't you go find you mother and I'll see you in the hall for dinner. Just think, Inuyasha, you will soon meet your future wife."

The hanyou nodded sadly and trudged out of the study.

Again, Taro prayed his wife did not find out about the hanyou girl his son had stashed away. That certainly would not be good—for him or the shaky ground his marriage stood.

XXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha could hear them long before he saw them and it was not because of his overly sensitive ears.

The first tangible sign was a gust of wind whipping all of the hall's tapestries and curtains into such a frenzy, Inuyasha was sure that they would come crashing down onto his head. Then there was flash of blue spiritual energy crackling the very air around them.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha prayed the two did not destroy the dinner table (with all the food) like the last time he had been at home. He was hungry and after the conversation he had just had with his father, he was in no mood to starve any longer; especially because of a marital tiff. Preferably, he would have had a few moments of silence to try and figure out what to do with Kagome.

"Are they at it again?" Izayoi asked, coming into the room, seeing the breeze in her drapes and the sizzle flickering in the air. The Lady seemed particularly annoyed as she took the chair next to her son. Considering this must go on in her home constantly, Inuyasha understood his mother's lack of patience. He only hoped the human woman his father had chosen for him would be able to agree with on a few issues. He didn't think he could stand to be in constant conflict with this mate.

_Would Kagome and I argue this much?_

"You just washed your hair this morning!" A female voice roared into the hall. There was another slash of wind just before Sesshomaru slid into the room on his rear. "It was my turn to use the hot water! I needed to take a bath!"

That explained part of it, Inuyasha conceded. Even though they lived in a manor, hot water was still a rare commodity to come by. It appeared the two 'beauty queens,' as Inuyasha referred them, were having problems sharing. Rumor had it that their mutual love of personal hygiene was the bonding point between Sesshomaru and his young bride.

Sesshomaru only growled in response. He flicked his whip at his wife's foot, but Kagura nimbly leaped away.

"You dog!" She retorted back, lowering herself down to rest on the rafters from the height she had bound. "What? Are you not demon enough to hand a breeze?" Crossing her arms over her chest, she tapped her closed fan on her arm and smirked at the snarling youkai below her. Kagura's calm taunted him more than anything else could.

And she knew it. Her grin became toothy as fangs poked out of her lips. "Did I hurt the puppy-wuppy's hair?"

"Not this," Izayoi moaned to Inuyasha. "Last time it took a week to repair the ceiling."

Sesshomaru was currently attempting to leap high enough to reach Kagura where she stood calmly on one of the Hall's rafters. He barred his own fangs and howled. The normally stoic youkai looked something like a little girl reaching for a toy held over her head and a cat who was being dunked into water.

"Why are you even mad? You're the one who stole my water!" Kagura growled. "I was retaliating you son of a bitch! And don't wail like that, dog shit, it's getting on my nerves." Raising her fan, she whipped it down, sending blades of wind directly onto her husband.

Sesshomaru stood stock still once the attack had passed. He seemed to be in deep contemplation as his head lowered so his line of sight was parallel with the ground at his feet.

"My hair," the youkai said in a hushed tone. "You cut my hair."

"Deal with it fucker!" Kagura taunted.

Though there was some hair on the floor, it was hardly enough to notice from Sesshomaru's long locks. Or at least Inuyasha thought. His brother, on the other hand, was perfectly livid on the loss of a few of his hairs. Even from across the hall where Inuyasha sat at the table, he could make out the purple markings on his brother's face darkening, his normally golden eyes turning a bloody red.

Letting out an impossible roar, Sesshomaru leaped into the air, he was propelled upward to where he latched onto the beam Kagura stood, pulling it down with him.

"I can't look," Izayoi groaned, turning her head and covering her eyes so she didn't have to watch.

There was a snapping sound, followed quickly by a crash as the beam tumbled to the ground. When the dust settled, Sesshomaru was buried under the pile of debris, twitching, as Kagura fluttered down, side stepping the mess with her easy grace.

This was the scene Inu Taishou walked into as he led Inuyasha's new bride to dinner. The hanyou hardly took notice of the woman walking paces behind his father. His focus was on Sesshomaru.

"Not again," the lord grumbled under his breath, surveying the damage.

"My Lord," Kagura called out as she came up the bow before her father-in-law. "Your honored son and I had a small accident, I hope you are not angered." Flashing him her winning smile to cover her sarcasm, Kagura sashayed over to her place at the dinner table, living her 'honored husband' to deal with his father's wrath.

Sesshomaru had dug himself out of the rubble and muttering apologies to his father, he took his seat across from his wife, glaring at her the entire time.

Rolling his eyes, Inu Taishou stepped up to his younger son who stood as his father approached. The mess in the hall could be dealt with later; there were more pressing matters to handle at the moment.

"Inuyasha," Taro's voice boomed, "allow me to introduce you to someone." Standing aside, he allowed the figure who had been following him to step to the forefront. "This is Kikyou Higurashi," the girl lifted the veil she had been wearing, "your bride to be."

His father was smiling, Sesshomaru was hiding what for him might be called a chuckle, and Izayoi looked on sadly.

Inuyasha could see that girl met his gaze, though he could not tell what she was thinking or feeling—even by her scent. She smelt of nothing but peace.

If he had had time to think more on it, he might have pieced together that she was a miko from her serene scent, but only one thought was going through Inuyasha's mind.

_She looks just like Kagome._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story even though I haven't updated in a while.**

**If anyone actually reads my other stories, I will be working on those ****too****. If you have a preference, please let me know.**

**Happy Holidays to all.**


	10. Demon Dinner Party: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions.**

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and readers.**

**So the Kikyou bashing has already begun. Ok, its been going for a while, but it is really starting to pick up speed.**** I know I usually try to paint her as a victim of circumstance or as not so bad, but I have to admit that she is quite the bitch in this one.**** I want to make her a little more human in this chapter, but considering what is coming up, I can't say it will be for long.**

**Please stick with me with me. There is still a ways to go****, but I hope its worth reading.**

**Chapter 10 ****Demon Dinner Party: Part 1**

Sitting at a long table in the Takahashi Manor's kitchen, Kagome peeled potato after potato. Sango was sitting across the board from her, doing quite well keeping up her one-sided conversation.

The kitchen was buzzing, the large room filled with people cutting, cooking, baking for the family. Servers in their finery came in and out taking fresh courses while everyone else fell over themselves to put the plates together.

Since she really did not have to say anything, and the pile of spuds between them blocked Sango's view of Kagome, the neko was essentially left to her own thoughts amongst the chaos.

Thoughts that centered on a particular hanyou.

_What happened today between Inuyasha and me? He almost kissed me. I almost kissed him!_

_But he stopped you._

_At least he didn't shove me away. He seemed concerned—not disgusted with me._ Kagome tried to argue with herself. _Inuyasha__ likes me doesn't he?_

_Yes, every son of every rich land __owner__/demon lord loves marrying themselves off to lowly hanyou whores. Wait—you aren't even a whore. You wish you had that kind of autonomy. You're a slave__—one men__ go to when they can't find a whore__. Inuyasha was probably __just coming to the conclusion he should put you to good use._

_**He's not like that!**_ She snarled at herself, mentally stamping her foot. _Inuyasha can't be like the others. If he was, I would be strapped to his bed. Maybe today…maybe today__ was just—_

Kagome's concentration was broken when a cleaver was "dropped" on the table next to her arm. Looking up with a start she found a rather fat, particularly unattractive woman with her fair share of facial warts glaring down at her before her focus moved to Sango. Kagome could have sworn she had seen her before, but considering she had been beaten into a black out the last time she worked in the kitchens, it was hard to say.

"Taijiya!" The woman spat at Sango.

Sango, who had been talking to herself (though thinking she was speaking to Kagome), jerked and looked up at the woman glowering down at her.

"There is someone here to see you. " She sucked air quickly up her nose before spewing out a slimy green substance from her mouth. "Make it quick. You've been too sick lately and I'm tired of taking up your slack." The woman's grimy black eyes slipped back over to Kagome. "And I surely don't like the company you keep."

She looked as though she wanted to say more, but Sango had already stood. "I promise I won't take long. Who would want to see me anyway?"

Sango had already disappeared in the fray before the woman could answer her. Glaring at the hanyou for good measure, she turned—wobbly—on her heals and marched over to the other side of the room.

Kagome could not help but notice how she continued to sneer over her shoulder at her from time to time. The neko could feel the woman's eyes on her.

When the woman leaned over and whispered to an equally ugly man standing near her, noticeably waving her cleaver in Kagome's direction, the hanyou felt a chill run down her spine.

_What is taking Sango so long?_

Turning her back to them, Kagome tried to concentrate on the work at hand to keep her mind from the unsettling feeling churning her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyou bowed her way out of the veil that had been draped over her head so she could walk through the house with the most possible modesty. Now that she was in the home of her future husband—and a demon household at that—the utmost care had to be take to keep her secluded from men. Kikyou didn't mind. She did not want those damned dirty demons looking at her anyway. Already she missed her home where the only youkai she had to watch out for was Midori. And Kagome, not that she had been there for some time.

The first thing Kikyou noticed when the cloth was pulled away from her eyes was the youkai standing directly in front of her.

He _must be my groom to be. _No other male would be allowed such close proximity, even in the company of the lord of the manor.

The second thing that caught her eye was the dog ears perched on the top of the "demon's" head.

_They look like Kagome's_, her mind processed slowly. _That means…_

Kikyou wanted to die. Deshi had to have known when he agreed to this match. _He __**knew**__ he was marrying me to a hanyou!_ Rage flooded into her being and Kikyou's hand unconsciously moved to the jade pendant hanging from her neck. She did not want to think of what would be done to her if the demons around her were able to smell the emotions she was currently experiencing.

Regardless of her desire for self preservation, Kikyou only just stopped herself from having an all-out fit as she looked on her betrothed's occasionally twitching ears. In fact, if Lady Inuyasha hadn't been watching her under what anyone else would have considered a chilly gaze, the young miko might have been done just that—consequences be damned.

She heard a shuffling of feet next to her and Kikyou turned her attention back to the man she was roped into marrying.

Honestly, Kikyou hadn't gotten a good look at the boy before, she had been so focused on his ears. Now that she saw him—really gave him the once over—Kikyou felt one thought coursing through her brain with a jolt. No. Not just her brain, her entire body.

_He's gorgeous._

Kikyou couldn't stop the blush forming on her face if she wanted to. And Kikyou Higurashi the miko never blushed: embarrassment _and_ lust had been crushed out of at the beginning of her training as a priestess.

_But kami-sama! He's beautiful._

Kikyou had to admit as a shrine maiden she did not get out much, rarely did she ever meet much less see a men. But this kind of attractiveness had to be rare. The white locks and golden eyes called to Kikyou—they wrapped his being in an ethereal glow. She could tell his muscles were toned, skin tanned ever-so-slightly by the sun. Even his height was striking: he was not tall like his father who towered by next to him, but instead he appeared complimentary to her own stature.

_Otherworldly_. The only world for him.

_And he's mine._ Kikyou felt her blush deepen.

It was as though she had been betrothed to…to a god, one she could worship for the rest of her days.

Then his ears flicked and Kikyou came crashing back to earth.

_He's a _hanyou_**not **__a kami._

"Have a seat, my dear," Lord Takahashi smiled at Kikyou. "You too, Inuyasha," he commanded his son who was still blubbering over something. "Glad to see the two of you have taking a liking to one another." Taro commented as he took his seat at the head of the table, taking in the pair's blushes as he went.

Inuyasha scowled at his father as he sunk into his chair next to his fiancée.

This was all rather a lot for him to take in at once.

On the way to the manor, he had thought he was about gain permission to make Kagome his mate. Now, here he was sitting next to a woman who his father approved of and who looked very much like Kagome.

Only it wasn't Kagome.

Perhaps he just wanted Kikyou so much to be the little neko, he was imagining things.

Carefully, out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha took in the pale girl sitting next to him. Her scent was serene, her features schooled. There was just something about the area around her eyes—a tenseness—that spoke of anything but a peaceful being.

But she was not Kagome.

Inuyasha thought of Kagome. He thought of the way her eyes were so expressive that she almost didn't need to speak, though he longed to hear her voice. The shy little smiles she flashed him from time to time. That she needed him to protect her, but that he was certain she was stronger than her fear allowed her be. Her comforting scent that drove away all else.

No—he dared another glance at his betrothed only to find her attempting to do the same—she was definitely not Kagome.

Looking over at his father, Inuyasha was now even less sure he liked the situation he currently found himself in.

When he turned to see the other side of the table, Inuyasha caught a brief moment of peace between his brother and Kagura: the youkai turned his wife's hand up to kiss her palm, smirking at her as she smiled back.

_What has dad gotten me into? _Inuyasha's ears turned down even as he tried to pretend to enjoy the meal.

While the rest of his family was oblivious to Inuyasha's melancholy, Izayoi couldn't help but notice her son's change in mood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?" Sango called into the night once she was outside the kitchen. At first there was no answer, then she heard a shuffling of cloth and a figure appeared out of the shadows.

Sango cautiously took a step back toward the door, toward the safety of the kitchen when she recognized the robes of the man before her.

"Oh." She snorted. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Miroku stepped into the light of one of the kitchen windows where Sango could see him better. "I, um, wanted to see you," the priest mumbled.

"What? No female patients for Kaede today? Or was there just none that caught your eye? So you came to me because you know I'm easy—"

"Sango! I just wanted to talk to you," Miroku finally interjected. "You've been avoiding me—"

Sango shot him a glare. "I can't imagine why!"

"Well I can't! Usually I'm the one who slinks off in the night and avoids the party, so I'm not used to being…left."

"Doesn't feel good does it? Did I steal your thunder by being the one to leave?"

"Yes—no—I wasn't going to leave you!?"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?"

Miroku groaned and shoved his fingers through his black hair. Stalking over a lopsided bench beside the kitchen door, he plopped down, desperately wanting to get his thoughts in order so he didn't say the wrong thing.

Finally he was able to answer Sango. "Yes. I am sure. You weren't just someone I was trying to sleep with—you'd be really surprised as to how many woman that actually is. "

"So confident?" Sango snorted, stomping over so she could look down into his eyes. "I don't see how bragging about—" It was Sango's turn to be interrupted.

"No, thank you, it is actually less than you might expect; than I might have lead you to believe." He shook his head, "But that's not the point," Miroku sucked in a breath. "I don't like not being around you anymore. I miss you." He reached for her hand. At first Sango tried to pull away, but the monk was faster and held tight. "Please Sango…unless, unless you don't want me…"

Sango felt her chest swelling. Was this really happening? Or had he heard about the baby and was doing the _honorable_ thing? Thinking, she sunk down next to him on the bench.

Sango was rather fond of honor, but the idea of someone like Miroku—who had none—binding himself to her because of some obligation he felt bound by did not sit well with the young maid. Miroku might have the warm fuzzies about her now because she was carrying his child, but what about in the years to come?

Yet…how could he have found out? Kaede won't have told him and few others knew. It was too soon for her to be showing.

"Sango?" Miroku asked, trying to get her attention as she was staring out into space.

"Why now?"

"W-what?" He was suddenly extremely confused as Sango had taken her hand back, stood up and was staring down at him with imploring eyes.

"Why are you here _now_? Why not a week ago—or a month ago?"

"I don't understand. I've told you I missed you. Isn't that enough?" Miroku looked up at her, being the picture of ignorance. _What does she want me to say?_

Sango breathed a sigh of relief. "You're sure there is _no other_ reason?" She just had to make sure without spelling her concerns out completely. If he wasn't here because of the baby, then maybe she could work with him.

_Is it so wrong I want him to be here for me and just for me?_

Miroku could only shake his head in response. He was sharp enough to see she was hinting about something specific, but for the life of him he couldn't say. Really, he was just glad Sango had seemed to relax. For a while her face had held nothing but nervous tension, but now she looked calm—bordering on happy.

Sango looked down at Miroku and for a moment she wanted to jump into his arms. Surely if he was going to say he wanted her for the baby, he would have done so by now.

_Maybe he's being __sincere_ He didn't even try this hard the last time to get your attention.

Suddenly, a loud crash rang through the night, ruining the remains of their conversation.

"Shit!" Sango hissed, turning in the direction of the commotion. "Kagome!" She had completely forgotten the little neko she had left alone, peeling potatoes.

XXXXXXXXX

He was less hungry than he thought he would be.

Inuyasha had been sure that when he got back to the manor, he would gorge himself on anything and everything he could lay his hands on. He deserved it after all those months of living on his own cooking and Kagome's attempts at putting together meals. She might have been good at concocting potions and the like for healing, but her cooking left something to be desired.

Still, even though he was surrounded by mountainous platters of his favorite dishes, Inuyasha could only push food around on his plate.

Something had turned in his stomach, and he was pretty certain it had something to do with the conversation he had had earlier with his father and the pale girl perched on the chair next to him.

The hanyou was coming to the realization that he had been in shock for at least the past half hour. Now that he was coming to his senses, he did not like what he found.

In the space of an hour is father had: 1) Crushed his hopes of being with Kagome; 2) Told him he was betrothed to a human of all thing;. 3) Introduced said human and Inuyasha found her a creepy, pale version of Kagome. He didn't like the look in her eyes: it lied, compared to what her scent told him.

_What the hell is going on?_

The detail that really had him worried was what was going to become of Kagome. If it wasn't so damned important, Inuyasha would have pushed it to the back of his mind. What had he told his father? They could send her to Kaede? While he was sure the wise woman would welcome the hanyou with opened arms, Inuyasha couldn't stand the idea. It would only make them both targets. Kaede lived in little more than a hut, and huts were easily burned, broken into.

The thought of Kagome being attacked in the night as she slept in her bed made his eyes flash red for an instant. Clutching the tablecloth with his claws, Inuyasha drug himself back to the present at the sound of a gasp.

Looking over at his betrothed, he saw the girl staring at him in horror. Yet a blush still flushed her face, making her look even more odd.

_She's not exactly like Kagome,_ he mused. _Her eyes aren't as wide, as expressive._

_Kagome. I wonder what she's doing now. I bet they have her peeling potatoes or something stupid like that. I—_

There was the sound of a door slamming, only for it to be reopened ere a loud crash of metal something clattered all over the ground and feet pounded into the floor.

"Shit!" Inuyasha growled, jumping from his chair as if he had been burned, muttering "Kagome" under his breath as he ran toward the door.

No one at the table moved. Taro chewed his food as though it were a cud, Sesshomaru and Kagura continued to alternate flirting and bantering as if nothing had happened. Only Izayoi and Kikyou appeared to have heard what Inuyasha had said.

_Kagome?_ Both women wondered if they had heard right.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

If the cleaver had not missed her head, Kagome was fairly certain she would be lying in a pool of her own blood at the moment instead of running for her life. She had known they were whispering about her, but she had tried to tune it out.

_How stupid can you be? They almost killed you the last time you were here. Why, oh why, weren't you paying attention!? Were you trying to get us killed?!_

_I was thinking…._

_About what? How much you'd like to be sushi?_

_I was thinking about Inuyasha._

Leaping skillfully over a table, Kagome managed to get to a door seconds before the rest of the mob trailing her did. She could smell fresh air and was trying to reach the outside where she could escape into the night. Gripping the door, she managed to slam it shut, just in the face of her closest attacker. She slipped on the stone floor, but regained her balance quickly and went scampering toward the front door. Kagome heard the door being thrown opened behind her.

_They're getting closer!_

A frying pan flew over her head, grazing her head. Thinking fast, Kagome grabbed a hold of a suit of youkai armor standing proudly in the hall. She threw it down onto the ground and continued on her way, praying it would buy her the time she needed.

_Where's Inuyasha now?_

Around another corner and finally she was at the front door. The guard standing by the entrance was so startled by her sudden appearance that he leaped out of her way and Kagome flung the door open running out into the night.

She had only gotten down the front steps and onto the flag stones of the court yard when Kagome realized that she wasn't alone. It wasn't just like servants following her; there were others outside, waiting for her.

_Shit!_ The neko cursed in her head.

Between the people coming at her from the front and those still trailing her from the rear, Kagome only had the option of going to a side. Blindly, she swerved to the left and prayed she would be able to escape.

It only took Kagome a few steps to realize she was standing in water.

And being sprayed with water. Stopping to look around, Kagome found herself in a pond, with a fountain.

_Why a fucking fountain? Why?_ Kagome hissed at the water, having little else better to do.

She couldn't turn back and the way forward—even if it hadn't been blocked by deep water—was already ringed with youkai holding various kitchen wares masquerading as weapons. They were all closing in on her, pushing her back into the depths.

How deep was the water? _It's a fountain. How deep could it be? _Kagome had never learned to swim and just the feeling of the liquid closing around her calves made her heart beat rapidly, her arms starting to tremble and the motion carried right down to her legs.

Step by step she was going farther into the water. The neko was coming quickly to the realization that there was a slant to the ground she was standing on, taking her deeper and deeper into the pool of the fountain. When the water was rippling over her hips, Kagome sensed that soon it would be over her head.

And still the angry mob of youkai was closing in on her from all sides. She whirled around, trying not to keep her back to any one point for too long, as well as praying for an out. There was none. It appeared every demon servant in the Takahashi household was out in the front yard, all thirsting for her hanyou blood.

It was when the water had come up to cover her abdomen that the first knife was thrown. There wasn't much might behind it, and the aim was sloppy, but the blade managed to slice into Kagome's upper arm. She snarled in the direction the attack had come and clamped her hand over the wound.

Kagome's movements had slowed now, and when her back was facing one area too long, a sauce pan came flying out to hit her on the back of her head. She stumble forward by the force, but managed to keep herself from slipping completely under the surface of the water.

After the sauce pan, her attackers moved into range and were chucking metal objects at her right and left. With every blow landed, Kagome sunk closer and closer to the water's surface. The fear of the water and the mob was tightening around her by the second and the smell of her own blood played predominately in her nostrils.

But, despite her current cowardice, something was boiling in the neko.

She was getting very, very angry. All the times before—the first time she worked in the kitchens, with the youkai masters who took her and used her like their personal play things, Kagome had never thought to fight back. She had been unsure of herself, afraid, and thought that if she lashed out at any attacker, the consequences would be worse than what would happen to her as a result.

But now, she didn't want what was happening to her. She didn't want Inuyasha to see her weak and bloody and look at her with pity. He had shown her she could be safe and protected and Kagome wanted to show him she could be just as strong as he.

Wasn't part of being a mate taking care of each other? He couldn't carry both their weight.

She might have been damaged in other ways, but not anymore by weakness.

When a cork screw clipped her ear, Kagome had had enough. Or rather her demon had had enough.

Before she could stop her inner youkai from coming out, Kagome felt its power surge up just before she blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: EEEKKKK! I hate to leave it as another cliffy, but I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I have a short attention span when it comes to what ****I write, and 10 page installments are**** about my limit. I ****am ****also really get tired writing action sequences, and from what I can see, that's what makes up most of the rest of the chapter. So, I'm posting this, and I'****ll try to get the rest out**** as quickly as possible. There are some important things coming up, and I really want to write them with a fresh mind; I need to get what I've already written off my chest, and the only way to do that is to post it.**

**Also, there are a lot of things going on in this fic, so if you notice that I'm leaving something out that you think I should be addressing, please let me know.**


	11. Demon Dinner Party: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions, among others.**

**A/N: Thanks to all my lovely little reviewers, you brighten my day and thanks to people who gave me critiques—I feel like those help make the story better. I've been neglecting addressing people who ask questions for the past few chapters (I'm so sorry!) but I've been writing on one computer and using the internet on another, so it hasn't been easy to do. I'm going to try to start that up again, so if something is bothering you about my story, let me know. I'll try to answer without giving anything away.**

FaiaTenshi: Thanks for saying my story is original. I really try to make my stories a little different (even if they have clichéd components) so that they're interesting to read. And so I don't get bored writing them, lol.

Lady Kea: Oops. I'll have to fix that, lol. Thanks for the catch. I got wrapped up in writing the stupid action that I forgot poor Kagome is mute.

Beautifulyreal: All in good time! Lol, patience!

Lilia: Yeah, I had to diverge from the original a little to make happen in this story what I want to. Besides, Inuyasha is as cute as a button without being scary like, say, Sesshomaru, and Kikyou hasn't gotten out much (probably less than she did when she was alive in the manga or series) so she's bound to be attracted to him. But its ok to still hate her, and you will probably hate her more before the story is over.

Koneko Of The Moon: You caught the mistake too, so I've changed it. Thanks for paying attention. This story is really freaking long, and I know I'll make mistakes, and it makes it easier if someone else picks them out for me, lol.

Kia: sorry, cursing is part of the package. Don't like? Don't read. I can't really up the rating anymore without people expecting lemons.

Youkaineko: When I said "the past", I meant my past stories (you should read them shameless plug), because in those Kikyou is a victim of circumstance. Most of the time. But yeah, I agree, Kikyou isn't just a bitch, she's a psycho. Good word. Midori will appear in this chapter, but yeah, I've neglected her. Oops.

**Ok, part of this might not be completely synced with the original manga/show, please remember it is my artist's license and interpretation at work. I'm molding it to fit my story, so keep an open mind.**

**Basically, you're either going to love it, or you'll hate it. If you're going to critique, please be gentle, I'm emotionally sensitive.**

**Chapter 11: Demon Dinner Party Part 2**

Inuyasha ran out of the Great Hall and fell promptly over a pile of servants who also seemed to be trying to scramble out the front door—the direction Inuyasha could faintly detect Kagome's scent had headed a short time ago.

Fighting to gain some leverage over the scattered bodies that lay and stood all around him, Inuyasha found himself at an impasse. He became more and more worried with each passing moment as his sensitive ears picked up on what was being said around him.

"_Damned hanyou—bad enough we have Inuyasha."_

"_And she's a neko. What's a _cat _doing here?"_

"_Cat blood! I need cat blood!"_

"_I'll rip her ears off!"_

A fierce growl ripped through the hanyou's throat. _I will not let them hurt Kagome. _ He wanted to tear them all apart; destroy all who dared voice hatred toward the neko. But he couldn't do that. Not only would it surely bring retribution against himself, his parents had a no-mauling policy concerning their staff.

Unless of course he was in danger, and they threw the first punch, then self defense would be tolerated.

Gathering himself, Inuyasha flexed his legs and leaped into the rafters. From there, he was able to jump to a window, high in the wall. After a moment of struggling, he freed the latch and rushed out into the night.

Within seconds, Inuyasha was on the ground running, trailing the scent of Kagome's fear. It cut though all the other smells around him, all the commotion, causing a pulse to beat behind his eyes. The intensity of his need to find her was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt behind the swarm of youkai and instantly he knew they had driven Kagome into the fountain.

Not even thinking, Inuyasha propelled himself over the wall of demons and landed in the water of the fountain.

For once the hanyou wished he had taken a more cautious approach: only feet from where he had landed lay a crumbled and bleeding demon. Its arm was missing and it looked like someone had tried to run it through a meat grinder, hand first. All that was left was a bloody stump.

Father off, a fight was going on between three rather large youkai and a tiny form over shadowed by their height.

The tiny figure appeared to be winning. Its limbs moved with icy accuracy and force.

As Inuyasha watched, all three of the larger youkai leaped on top of the lone fighter and for an instant, it appeared it was crushed under the water's surface. Then, muffled by the weight of demon flesh smothering it, rang out what could only be said to be a ferocious growl and one by one the youkai attackers were sliced, diced, and flung off their prey in the most haphazard of manners.

Kagome stood at the epicenter of the strikes, panting from the effort. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. _What the fuck is going on? Aren't I supposed to be rescuing her? Not her butchering everyone in reach? Oh._

The neko had turned her attention to him. _That explains a lot._

Kagome's eyes were completely green and they locked on Inuyasha. She began to move towards him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Water._

She hated water.

It was all around her along with filthy demons who she knew wished noting more than to do her harm. They already had hurt her; she could smell her own blood and feel the ache from bruises. None had tried to touch her yet, but only used the weapons they all appeared to be wielding to land hits from a distance. _Cowards. Bastards._

Kagome stood in the fountain, her demon having completely taking over. It was not much of a change, unless one was faced with her elongated claws and fangs. Her hair was splayed out, as if by an invisible wind, whilst her youkai spread to trigger energy even in that part of her body. The hanyou might have been able to take a few of her attackers. Nonetheless, as her demon side took over, spilling youkai power through her veins so it increased the strength of her muscles, making her senses more alert, and giving her a strong, distinct thirst for blood, demon Kagome was now unquestionably more powerful.

_One of us has to get the job done._ Kagome's inner demon spat. The girl was strong; through everything that had happened to her, she had been able to hold her youkai at bay to keep things from becoming worse than they were—few a mortal could boast that. But now with a prospective mate so close, in addition to the fact that the demon really, _really_ did not want this beating to go any further, the youkai was willing to do what needed to be done.

A splashing to Kagome's side drew the hanyou-turned-demon in that direction.

She smirked: _So it begins._

A tall, mountainous mass of demon had stepped out of the ranks and was lumbering toward her. Kagome ducked his initial blow with ease: didn't he see she could dodge that broad side of a barn he was waving around as a weapon?

Cockily, Kagome lunged for her attacker. Until she was about halfway to him in mid air, it really was a beautiful attack, but then the much loftier demon had nipped her up, holding her so she dangled in front of him. Their eyes met and it was the demon's turned to smirk—just before he plunged the neko down into the water.

Kagome struggled under the surface. She had been caught off guard when he thrust her into the dirty water, and was now struggling for all she was worth. Her eyes flashed an iridescent green that could be seen from the surface of the murky fountain.

_Not again. I will not let this happen again._ This time there was hope, not the limitless despair that had blanketed the hanyou before.

Her hands moved up to grab the wrist of her attacker. Even through the water, she could hear the laughing of the other youkai. It only served to make her angrier.

For a moment, she let body relax, letting them believe she was weakening.

"What? Dead already little one?" The youkai who had been holding her down asked, pulling her out of the fountain. On that cue, Kagome forced her hands up further, stretching the muscles in her arms, and clawed her way through the appendage that had been pinning her beneath the water's surface. The limb stood up to her talons like butter to a turbo weed whacker, and Kagome found herself standing, the demon's hand and lower arm still attached to her neck while its original owner thrashed about cursing her name to every kami.

Languidly reaching back, Kagome plucked off the severed limb and tossed it into the deeper water. Her eyes watched the motion of her own fingers as they flicked it away, catching a line of blood journeying down her forearm, over the back of her hand.

_My blood. "_You want my blood?" Her raspy demon voice called out the crowd. No one particularly answered her, but many of the demons were watching her with fear.

Kagome brought her hand to her lips and slowly licked the fluid off her skin. She swished it around her mouth for a moment then hawked the bloody spit onto the back of the now armless youkai who cowered not far away. "Take my blood!"

Again, she surveyed the mob. "Anyone else want to try to kill the hanyou?"

There was a twittering about her and three large youkai stepped forward. They leered at her and before anyone could bat a lash, they were swinging blows, and Kagome was landing some of her own.

It was then that she picked up on the scent.

_Inuyasha._

Kagome knew the inu hanyou was nearby, even if she couldn't see him yet. That knowledge made her only fight harder.

A loud splash rippled the water of the fountain and glancing over her shoulder, Kagome saw Inuyasha standing, examining her handy work with the other youkai.

_He's here. _She smirked to herself. The distraction had given her attackers the window they needed to all simultaneously pounce on her and for the second time that night, Kagome found herself floundering under the water. Her lungs burned with their hunger for air and her eyes stung from opening in the dirty water. However, this time, Kagome did not need to play tricks in order to save herself.

Not only did she feel a stronger urge to fight her best in front of the hanyou Kagome's demon had designated as her mate, but her attackers had been sloppy with their strike.

They were laying over her, their bodies prone to her claws and one by one. Howling our her war cry, she was able to gain purchase on their flesh with her talons so she could maim and fling them indiscriminately away until Kagome was standing free of their watery trap. The neko hanyou panted from her effort, and looked around the crowd, silently challenging anyone else to step forward.

When she had made a full circle, her eyes came back to Inuyasha. The demonic green covering her normally brown eyes met his gold gaze.

Kagome smirked and licked her lips.

_The hanyou might not be able to tell the inu how she feels, but I sure as hell can show him._ Kagome's full demon side leered to herself as she began moving toward Inuyasha.

With every step she took, the other youkai around the fountain moved away, many of them turning to flee.

Demon Kagome slowly stalked up the slanting floor of the fountain until it became level and the water's waves only rippled around her ankles.

Inuyasha was practically in her grasp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango was stomping her way toward the kitchen when Miroku grabbed her and spun her around to face him.

"Where are you going? We're talking."

"I have to go—Kagome—"

"Kagome can wait. I…I have to ask you something."

If she had not been in a blind panic to get back to the hanyou, Sango might have noticed the uncharacteristic nervousness in Miroku's tone; the pleading look in his eye.

"You don't understand—"

"Sango! Please—"

"I have to—"

Instead of trying to reason with her, Miroku kissed her, hoping to get her attention back on him. For an instant it appeared his ploy had worked and Sango leaned into him, kissing him back wholeheartedly. Her hands even came up to rest on her chest, but then she remembered herself and broke away.

"Go!" She cried, dodging around him and back into the kitchen.

Miroku bowed his head, disappointed.

Suddenly, Sango's face popped back outside. "Come by here tomorrow. We'll _talk_ more."

And with, that she was gone.

Miroku suddenly felt better than he had in some time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Kagome began walking toward him, rising out of the water like some kind of glorious deadly sea siren, Inuyasha knew all he wanted to do was run.

The green eyes didn't help his fear; the fact that her clothes were practically hanging off of her slim form did not do anything for the lusty images passing through his mind.

But still Inuyasha stayed rooted in his place. He wanted to help Kagome; someone had to. His father had assured his demon blood would stay in check. Evidently, no one had done the same for Kagome. Her demon had taken over and now she was a danger to herself and everyone around them.

Including him.

Or so he thought.

Kagome had made her way up out of the pit of the fountain and was now standing before him. Smirking. _The bloody bitch is smiling at me and she's probably about to disembowel me._

He gulped, preparing himself for the worse. He tried to ready himself to stop any blow she might deal him, but in the end she was far too fast.

One moment they were just standing there, staring at one another. The next, Kagome's hand lashed out. Yet, instead of feeling pain, Inuyasha only experienced the brush of her fingers over the skin of his face.

"_My bitch," _the demon purred, stroking his cheek. Inuyasha's ears spun forward at the sound. He had always imagined hearing Kagome's voice; he just never thought it would be so deep and gravelly.

_Maybe it's from the transformation._ _Wait? Bitch? I'm no one's—_

Inuyasha's internal monologue was promptly silenced when Kagome kissed him. Then again, quickly and concisely smushing her own lips to his might have been a better way of putting it. Inuyasha could feel the green heat burning into his head and he scrunched his eyes shut so they would not be scorched by the intensity of hers. He could feel her little hands moving up through his hair to the top of his head where they began to toy with his ears.

_Even in her demon form she isn't hurting me._

He remembered earlier when Kagome—in her hanyou form—had brushed his hair. She was making him feel…good again, just like she had before.

Shaking, Inuyasha's hands came up to grasp Kagome's waist, pulling her more toward him. The neko hanyou made a purring noise deep in her throat and moved to deepen their kiss.

_I wish Kagome would kiss me like this_, Inuyasha thought as the demon's elongated fang brushed painfully into his lip. _When she's herself._

Jolting with the realization that though he was locking lips with Kagome's body, but perhaps not all of her mind, Inuyasha pulled back. He quickly moved his hand up her arms and grasped her. "Kagome snap out of it!" He gave her a gentle shake.

The neko blinked at him, her hands still trembling on his ears. _"What is it?"_ Her head cocked to one side.

"Kagome? You're safe now. I won't let them hurt you. Come back."

Demon Kagome only hissed in response, jerking her hands back to her body and took a step away from Inuyasha. _"I am _Kagome_, dog."_

Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath. He did not like the glint that had come into Kagome's green eyes: "No, you're not the Kagome I know. Let her comeback before you hurt someone…else."

The demon growled, her lips pulling back over her fangs. Then, without warning, she leaped at Inuyasha shoving him hard, backward. He tottered of the edge of the fountain's lip, but thankfully finally fell to the side of the shallow water, landing flat on his ass. The hanyou had only been down a moment and was still trying to make sure he was not about to drown when he felt a weight climbing over him.

Wiping his soggy bangs out of his eyes, Inuyasha found himself looking once more into the green eyes of the neko hanyou turned demon, only now she was straddling his waist and looking at him hungrily.

"_You're not getting away from _me_, bitch," _she said as she smiled at him in a way that made him almost believe she was mocking his inu youkai heritage. Leaning forward, she kissed him lightly before pulling back to look him full in the eye.

"_Or perhaps, it was not meant to be. At least not today."_ The demon shrugged, and leaned back just before her eyes rolled into her head and her entire body sagged in on itself. Inuyasha's hands whipped out and gathered her in his arms so that her head did not go beneath the surface of the water.

Realizing that they were still surrounded by a large number of youkai from the manor, Inuyasha drug himself to his feet, the unconscious Kagome still in his arms. He blushed at the thought of what all the demons now staring at him with worried gazes had just witnessed. _Great._

Embarrassed and still angry that they had been trying to kill the woman in his arms, Inuyasha slowly began to walk out of the fountain, through the remnants of the mob who let him pass without hindrance.

When he was almost back to the manor, Inuyasha froze at what he saw.

Gulping, he clung to Kagome's unconscious form for fear he would drop her.

_Why now?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing, you silly, silly little man?"

Midori was perched high above the ground, watching her husband and his army as they rested from the heat of the day in the shade of the forest.

The neko youkai had been travelling across the Demon Lands for some time, looking for signs of her daughter, but all the leads she had found were old and of little consequence. Out of desperation, Midori had headed toward the Western lands even though it was the Realm of the Dogs. If Kagome had ended up there, there would be little hope for her, but the demon refused to leave any stone unturned. The precious few traces she had gathered pointed west, so west Midori headed.

It was at the beginning of her second day of travel that she had thought she smelled a familiar scent, but brushed it off. However, at midday, when the heat burned out odors, making them more pungent, Midori knew she was near her husband. Taking to the trees, she tracked him and had come across not only Deshi, but his entire army.

Now, she lounged in a tree, listening to the men talking below, trying to find out what exactly was going on.

"My lord, the scouts have returned," one man said who had just joined Deshi's council.

"And?" Lord Higurashi asked with a raised eye brow.

"We are nearly five days march to Takahashi Manor."

Deshi was silent for a moment, thinking. "Very well. We will camp here tonight and tomorrow I will ride out with only a few necessary men. You will wait one day and then follow after. Whatever happens, the army must be in place the day after the night of the new moon. That is when the wedding is planned, and I refuse to allow my daughter to be married to a demon cur. Kikyou is our priestess and she must be protected."

_How very interesting_, Midori purred to herself, tuning out the voices below._ My husband, how silly you are. Using your daughter as bait so your army can attack. And you seem to have forgotten about Kagome. For that, I will not forgive you. Little man, you had better watch your back._

Reclining into the crux of the tree, Midori decided it wouldn't hurt to take a cat nap before she was on her way. She would kill two birds with one stone: she would find Lord Takahashi and beg for his help in finding Kagome in exchange for her knowledge concerning the army that was about to attack his home.

_I wonder how Kikyou takes to being married to a demon,_ Midori wondered, just as she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Inuyasha left the dinner table, all Kikyou could do was stare at her plate. She feared to eat anything she if did not know where or what it had been. Especially in a demon's house.

She had been sitting for some time, listening to the demon lord snore from his seat at the head of the table, when Kikyou felt a hand on her arm. Looking over, she saw Lady Takahashi meeting her gaze.

"It is a lovely evening, my dear. Would you care to accompany me on a stroll, I can give you a tour of grounds?" She smiled at Kikyou, her eyes warm and motherly—if ever so slightly critical. Kikyou could tell when someone was sizing her up, and that was exactly what the Lady was doing.

"Will we be quite safe?" Kikyou asked. She would rather be safe than sorry. Lady Takahashi was probably so used to being around these monsters that she forgot the danger of walking amongst them after the sun had set.

Izayoi looked at her future daughter in law even more skeptically than she had before. Yes, when she had come to the Takahashi manor as a bride to Taro, she had been afraid. But there had not been another human within a hundred leagues. Could this girl handle being married to Inuyasha? Kikyou knew the house was peaceful and welcomed humans, and yet she questioned her own safety.

_Give her a chance. She has only just arrived. This is her first time out of her room in unfamiliar territory._

"We'll be fine," Izayoi answered, keeping her smile plastered on her face. She took Kikyou's hand in her own and led her to the door.

They had only stepped out the front door when Izayoi noticed something was off. First, it appeared every single member of her household staff was out in the front yard. Some were gathered around the fountain, but even those appeared to be dispersing.

The second was her son.

_I wondered where he ran off to in such a hurry._

Inuyasha was trudging up, out of the fountain, heading slowly toward them. He carried something in his arms that looked…like…a girl?

As he came closer to them, Izayoi saw that yes, her son was carrying a girl.

_Could this be the Kagome he was speaking of?_

It was then that Inuyasha saw his mother and fiancée. To Izayoi, he took on a distinctly embarrassed expression and a pink dust covered his face that she, with her mother eyes, could see, even in the dim light.

"Mom! Um…Keiko? What are you doing here?" The hanyou gulped.

"We were taking a short stroll. Would you like to accompany us? Or are you…occupied?" Izayoi tried to smooth things over, glancing over at Kikyou.

The girl, who usually looked bored or afraid, was staring at the woman Inuyasha currently had in his possession. Kikyou's brow had scrunched, her eyes flaring in what appeared to be anger. _Could it be from jealousy? _Following her intense gaze down to the other girl's face, Izayoi was so startled she gasped.

Whoever Inuyasha was holding looked exactly like Kikyou. And had cat ears. And needed some new clothes—fast. _A hanyou? A neko hanyou? A nearly naked neko hanyou?_

"Inuyasha?" Lady Takahashi asked, her line of sight moving up to look her son in the eye. "What is going on?" She couldn't stop the tremor in her voice.

Inuyasha looked over at Kikyou, momentarily appearing as confused as his mother. "I—um—I need to go home. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, the hanyou pushed passed his mother and betrothed and headed off into the night, leaving the two women to their own shock.

Trotting feet from around the side of the house caused both brooding women to turn in that direction. A flush faced Sango arrived out of the shadows, surveying the remains of the chaos around the fountain. She came to a dead stop in front of Izayoi and Kikyou, looking worried and confused.

"What happened?" The maid panted. "Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome?" Izayoi and Kikyou asked in unison.

Sango stared at them blankly, something registering in her mind. "How do you know Kagome? And who are you?" Sango directed to Kikyou.

The priestess appeared taken aback by the question, and Izayoi stepped in to answer for her: "This is Kikyou. She is to be Inuyasha's bride."

"Oh," Sango blushed at her blunder. Quickly, she recovered to ask meekly, "Is Kagome alright?"

"If you are referring to the neko hanyou my son is carrying around, then yes, she appears to be breathing, if not presently conscious."

Sango visibly relaxed. "Thank kami."

"Yes," Izayoi looked at Sango with a hard gaze. "While I'm thrilled the young lady neko is fine, Sango, I believe you and I need to talk."

Sango went pale again, but nodded agreement. She couldn't deny the lady of the house. Glancing over at Kikyou, the maid was suddenly stuck by how much Inuyasha's betrothed looked like Kagome.

She did not however have time to ponder the resemblance as Lady Takahashi was already directing her back to the manor for what surely was going to be a night long discussion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: She speaks! And before you ask "how?", it's going to be explained next chapter! So wait for it! Along with all the other stuff that was unresolved in this chapter! Or maybe the chapter after that! Or the one after that!**

**Seriously, I was looking at my outline, and I realized this fic only has like 4-5 chapters left. Or at least that's how many that were in my outline; it was a cut off a little short in my opinion. A couple of the points in my outline could be combined, so it might be less. Or it could be more. Who knows.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this to their favorites or alerts. It means a lot and really does make me write faster.**


	12. Wake Up, Sleepy Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions, among others.**

**A/N: What? 4-5 chapters to go? Har, I must have been lying or on crack or something. I thought this chapter was going to be like 6 pages tops. This update is only half of what I had planned, and its not even the good stuff. The thought of proof reading all that hurts my head, so I'm posting this, and I'll get the rest to by the weekend. I don't really like this chapter, but it's a lot of talking.**

**Before anyone riots, they'll find out about Kagome's talking when she's a demon next time. I just couldn't fit in this time. Please be patient.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! See? Nice, descriptive reviews really do help me right faster.**

Kokoronagomu: yeah, the Higurashis have some issues they need to work through, to say the least, lol. Glad you liked demon Kagome, I thought she was pretty bad ass.

Dark Inu Fan: I'm going to go with things blowing up in their faces because I like to bring the fun. The only thing I'll say is that I like happy endings, but I make my characters work for it. At least you won't have to worry about everyone dying or the like. Anything else is go.

Jewelbrat2: Not quite, but good guess. I wish it was that easy.

CatLover260: You're probably the closest to what I have planned, but just not quite there.

Mraestalyn: I'm glad you like my story and that you found it again. I always hate to lose stuff I like reading. I've really like writing Kagome as a neko, its been fun.

Youkaineko: I didn't even think of those cat names, but I thought it would be funny if Kagome's demon kind of challenged Inuyasha. She's a bitch like that.

LadyCash: Inuyasha was probably afraid because he's never met another hanyou-turned-demon before. He had only heard myths and urban legend type stories from his dad. If I don't work this more in there later, let that explanation suffice. It is getting tense isn't it? Stressful just writing this sucker.

Beautifulyreal: Izayoi, as the lady of the house, is in charge of everything and everyone. She might have even seen Kagome, but it was only in the context as a servant, and she didn't associate Kagome with Inuyasha. Remember, the Takahashis are looking for a suitable girl to marry Inuyasha; she has to have some type of pedigree, for Taro more than Izayoi. (Kagome does, but they don't know that yet.)

Kia: Sorry I was so touchy. I have a gutter mouth—so much so that I feel like it's a part of me. Reviewers in the past have ripped me a new one because I dropped too many swears, and to be honest, I hardly even notice when I'm doing it—not to mention its part of how I express myself, something I take very seriously. I should be nicer to reviewers who are civil; sorry for being snappy.

sprat111: I'm glad you saw the humor. This fic is such a downer, and I wasn't sure if people notice the joke amongst all the angst, lol.

Lady Kea: But if Kikyou had said something she wouldn't be Kikyou la Bitch!

**Chapter 12**

Storming into the hall with Sango and Kikyou in tow, Izayoi fumed at the sight of her husband still asleep. Sesshomaru and Kagura had slipped off somewhere, probably to do unspeakable things to one another. At least it was a lull in their bickering.

"Wake up!" Lady Higurashi slammed her fist down on the table in front of her snoozing spouse.

The youkai snorted up, looking around confused, a little drool hanging off his chin. "What the hell?" Taro appeared as though he had been torn from a pleasant dream—and he was not happy about it.

His wife did not seem to care. "All of our servants are—or were—outside running around with our son who is now somewhere carrying a half-naked hanyou girl. Do you know about this, Taro?" Izayoi asked, leaning in toward her husband, her hand still on the table where she had struck it. Blinking his eyes in an effort to wake up, Lord Takahashi could only shake his head. "You didn't smell them?" Shake of a head no "You didn't hear them?" Shake of head no. "I wonder why that is…oh right, you were sleeping." She finished with a hiss.

"Izayoi? What are you talking about?" Taro was more than a little perturbed that she was squawking at him—he had been having such a nice nap! Rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand, he tried to wake up. Somewhat unsuccessfully.

"I'm just trying to figure out how you, with your _superior_ senses missed whatever it was that happened outside." Izayoi glared down at her husband, but he seemed unperturbed. The demon lord could not understand what she was talking about, and more importantly, why she deemed it so important to disturb his slumber so rudely.

"Izayoi, I'm going to bed." Taro said, standing, roughly pushing his chair back. "I don't feel like putting up with your nagging tonight."

"Our son is running around with a neko hanyou. Do you know what that means?" Even though she still sounded angry, there was a lift to her voice that spoke to hope.

Taro suddenly looked awkward, shuffling his feet from side to side. He coughed into his hand, and pointedly did not meet her gaze.

"Taro?"

"Goodnight, dear," the demon mumbled before darting away, leaving only a wind to ripple his wife's skirts. Suddenly it had become quite clear as to Izayoi's excitement, and Taro knew he was not in the correct frame of mind to have _that _conversation with her.

Izayoi growled under her breath and turned back to the two women were following her. Sango also avoided her gaze, but Kikyou seemed to be looking to get her attention.

"My Lady, if you don't mind, I'll retire for the night."

Regarding her for a moment, Lady Higurashi decided it would be best if she let Kikyou do as she wished. She needed to find out what was going on, and Sango might have things to say that would compromise the agreement her husband had with Lord Higurashi. It would be better if Kikyou wasn't there to relay them to her father.

"That would be fine my dear," Izayoi said with what she hoped was a warm smile. Motioning with her hand over her head, she called out one of the serving women to escort Kikyou to her room and help her ready for bed.

Once the miko was gone, Izayoi turned her attention back to Sango. "Spill it, Sango." She strolled over to the dining table, which had been cleaned by some of the servants who had remained at their posts. Sango carefully stepped over to the other side so she could face her mistress and gingerly settled on the bench.

"I—what—I don't know what to say."

"You seem to know this Kagome. Why don't you tell me who she is?"

Sango bowed her head, trying to think of a way to phrase the tale. "Inuyasha…um…he was at the tavern, playing cards and he won…her." Her voice squeaked. Izayoi was staring at her with her piercing gaze that the young maid was not used to having focused on her. Usually her interaction with the lady of the house was limited to taking orders, not spilling her guts.

Izayoi carefully digested what she had been told. "He won her? So she's a slave?" Sango nodded. "Is he sleeping with her? I can only assume that was why a hanyou would be kept around. Outside of their family."

The maid blushed. "You're right that she _was_ a sex slave—from what I gather—though unwilling." Izayoi and Sango both grimaced at the thought. "I—I don't know what Inuyasha…uses her for, but I don't believe its for that. He seems to like her; he's extremely protective of her. She shouldn't have even been here tonight, but I needed help and I promised to keep an eye on her after last time—"

"Last time?" Izayoi raised an eye brow.

"When she was first here, after he first won her, he sent her to the kitchens to work. Inuyasha didn't even want her around, at first. But her first week in the kitchens, the other youkai attacked her, and I insisted she stay at the Cabin with him." Sango's head was still hung; fearing Lady Higurashi's wrath.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Izayoi pondered to herself and to Sango. "A girl was beaten in my home and I wasn't informed."

Sango slowly met her eyes. "Hide did not want to bother you. I didn't want Miyuki—I mean Kagome to be turned away, so I just took her to Inuyasha."

"Because he was a hanyou and Kagome is a hanyou, and he would take care of her." Izayoi pondered Sango's reasons for a moment. "You called her Miyuki a moment ago. Why?"

Sango explain Inuyasha's trip to Kaede with Kagome. "Before that, we called her Miyuki. We didn't know what else to do. We couldn't just call her 'hanyou'."

Izayoi nodded. They had been caring for this helpless girl, and it appeared her son had taken the lion's share of the responsibility. "You're sure he isn't keeping her in his bed?"

"My lady, I can't answer that; I do not know. I doubt it; when she first came here, Kagome was so shy and afraid. Now, with Inuyasha, she seems…stronger, I supposed. He's given her a reason to trust him."

For the first time since they had begun talking, Izayoi smiled. _Inuyasha must like this Kagome. She may not be a princess, but wouldn't she be good for Inuyasha? Isn't she what I was looking for?_

The Lady frowned when she remembered Kikyou. _Why didn't Taro wait? Still, everything is not lost. Yet._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyou sat before her dressing mirror. She brushed her hair, counting the strokes until her locks where straight and smoothed. She kept brushing though there was no need.

Brush. Brush

_Kagome is here._

Brush. Brush

On the one hand, Kikyou was relieved. While she believed her father would have welcomed her back regardless of whether or not she found the hanyou, it was one less thing to worry about.

Brush. Brush _Hair must be straight and perfect._

_How can she still be alive?_

Brush. Brush _A miko must be straight and perfect._

Kikyou had assumed the hanyou was dead. It was the only logical thing to think, but it appeared she was wrong. For a moment, Kikyou pondered if she should feel a slight sense of happiness that her sister was still living, but found she felt none. Kagome had always been something of the symbol of her disappointment. Deshi had spent most of her young life teaching Kikyou to hate demons; to fear them. Then only a short time after her mother's passing, Lord Higurashi had turned around and married one of the creatures. Since she had not been one of Midori's own brood, the youkai had instinctively re-coiled from Kikyou, and Kikyou's lonely heart had been turned to only feel anger for the baby Kagome who received her step mother's love.

Brush. Brush

_Perhaps I was being a little psychopathic sending Kagome away like that_, Kikyou mused. _Oh well. It is my duty as a priestess to rid the world of these beasts._

Brush. Brush

_Starting with Inuyasha and Kagome._

Kikyou blushed at the thought of Inuyasha. _How can I feel this way about one of _them?Her fingers tightened on the handle of brush. _It doesn't matter; it can't be. All the more reason to get rid of him. In fact, if for no other basis, how I feel about him should be grounds enough to dispose of him._

Brush. Brush. Brush

But Kikyou knew her own strengths and weaknesses. At the moment, she could not go around killing anyone—especially the son of the lord. It would be too suspicious.

_Too bad the two hanyous won't just get into a fight and murder one another._

Sighing, Kikyou continued to brush her hair.

_Poor little Kagome. I'm sure she wants to come home—not that she'd be welcomed now. Living in the Demon Lands for so long…I doubt she's a virgin priestess anymore. What good would she be?_

Setting the brush down on the vanity, Kikyou's mind suddenly jolted with a plan. At first, she had to run it though her mind a couple of times to make sure her instant inspiration would even work, but it seemed plausible.

A malicious smile coiled the ends of Kikyou's lips.

_That will do nicely._

Now all she had to do was find an excuse to visit her betrothed and get her darling sister alone.

_How much does Kagome want to return home?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha had tried to clean Kagome up, but she refused to wake up and hissed in her sleep when he brought her anywhere near the water bucket. There was also the pesky little dilemma that she had latched her arms around his neck and wouldn't let go of him for anything.

When he attempted to lay her on the bedding in her own room, she growled deep in her throat in a way that warned him her demon was not far from the surface. He was fairly certain the hanyou was back even though she was still unconscious: her fangs and claws were their normal size again and her hair had stopped doing that weird breezy thing. That didn't mean the youkai could not appear.

_Will she be able to speak when she wakes up?_ He wondered. _I hope so._

Sighing, and seeing little else he could do without bringing back an angry demon, Inuyasha carried Kagome back into his own bedroom. If they were going to sleep like this, he wasn't going to spend the night on her sad excuse for a bed. _I need to get her something better. How can she stand it?_

Somehow, still holding the hanyou who had her claws in his clothes, he awkwardly lowered them both onto his futon.

Instantly, Kagome rolled up into a neko ball and snuggled near him, as though all she needed was to have him close. He could feel her faintly begin to purr. Inuyasha sighed in exasperation, but couldn't help think, _as long as she's comfortable._

Inuyasha rolled onto his side and propped his head up on one side with his arm. Using the other, he reached out and stroked her ear. Kagome began to purr more.

_She likes it too._

The hanyou began to wonder what would happen when Kagome woke. How would she react to the fact she had kissed him…and attacked those other youkai?

_How should _I_ feel about it?_ He gulped. _Like that, there had been something sensual about her—even if she did call me a bitch._

The entire night had been a fucking roller coaster of spiraling misery pitted against a single high: when Kagome kissed him. Yes, he had been worried about the fact that she might kill him or take a limb off like she had with the other demon, but deep down, he had not been too worried. His fear had been superficial, and mostly for Kagome's well being.

His father had told him tales about half demons that were over taken by their demon sides and were unable to return to their original mindset. Instead, they walked the earth as blood lusting monsters, usually until they were murdered by a more powerful youkai.

But Kagome hadn't been completely lost. _She recognized me._ From what little he knew about hanyou, even when they were in a state of blood lust, they could tell who their mates were.

_Is that what I am to Kagome? A mate?_

_Is that what she is to me?_

Inuyasha scrunched his brow. This was not a good way to be thinking. Especially now that his father expected him to marry that human woman.

_But what about I want?_

Deciding that he might be completely wrong about Kagome wanting him to be her mate in the first place, Inuyasha closed his eyes and nestled a little closer to Kagome. Maybe things would make more sense in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Where am I?_ Kagome scrunched her brow in confusion. This was not her bedroom—that much she did know. Rolling over, she found herself face to face with Inuyasha's sleeping form.

_What. The. Hell?!_

Looking down, she was relieved to find that she still had her clothes on—or what was left of them. They were completely shredded. Quickly sitting up, Kagome tried to take stock of what had had happened.

_Alright. Breath. You can figure this out._ _ For starters, you're in Inuyasha's bed room with your clothes on, but ruined._ She blushed at how revealing the garments had become. _Did Inuyasha do this? _Carefully, as not to wake the dozing hanyou, Kagome reached out and took one of his clawed hands, sniffing for evidence.

_He smells like me and…dirty water?_ There were also traces of blood and other youkai, which made no sense. As Kagome let Inuyasha's hand go, she was startled by the blood embedded in her own claws.

_What have I done?_

Frantically, she began fumbling with Inuyasha's clothes searching for wounds she might have inflicted on him.

_Please. Please don't let me have hurt him._

This was the scene Inuyasha woke to. Kagome hovering over him, tears in her eyes, as her hands anxiously skimmed over his skin as she dug into his clothes.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha started, staring at her with his eyes still blurry from sleep.

Kagome sat back on her heels, visibly shaken and pale. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but not sound came out.

"Kagome can you speak?" Inuyasha asked the first thing that came to mind when she remained silence. He still hadn't given up hope that she would be able to.

She tried to say something, but in the end only shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"So it must have only been temporary," Inuyasha sighed, his ears drooping.

Kagome batted his arm, getting his attention back on her. She held her hands up in front of him, showing him the blood on them, then motioned toward her torn clothes.

"Don't you remember?" Inuyasha choked, swallowing hard.

Kagome shook her head. _What do I need to remember?_

"Anything?" His voice was tiny now.

Bowing her head, Kagome rubbed her forehead. There was nothing; a great, gaping blank where her memory of the night before should have been. Looking back to Inuyasha who was looking at her with worried eyes and sagging ears, Kagome felt her heart clench. _What the hell happened that I don't remember!_

Inuyasha appeared unwilling to say anything, so Kagome thrust her hands back under his face.

"You want to know what happened?" Inuyasha asked with a gulp.

Kagome nodded.

Sucking in a deep breath, Inuyasha tried to figure out where to start. "We were at the manor last night."

Kagome signaled she remembered that much.

"You were supposed to be in the kitchen with Sango—she promised to watch over you after what happened the last time." Inuyasha made a mental note to have a long talk with Sango when he saw her next. "But I don't know, somehow you ended up in the fountain with most of the manor's servants."

Sniffing her hand, Kagome could detect, in addition to the blood, Inuyasha traces and the distinct scent of the same dirty water she had picked up on him. _He must have come into the fountain to save me._

"I was in the dining hall when I heard a commotion outside," he swallowed hard. "I knew something had happened with you so I tried to get to you as fast as I could." Inuyasha's head dropped, thinking about how much danger she had been in.

_But she took care of herself._

Kagome reached out and patted Inuyasha's arm. Their sad gazes met, and feeling awkwardness reared between them, Inuyasha continued with his tale. "By the time I got to you, some of the servants were attacking you and," taking her hands in his so her palms faced up, revealing the blood-crusted nails, "you had already taken one demon's arm off." Kagome gasped, looking at him in shock as she jerked away. "I don't want you to blame yourself about this," he took her hand back into his own held them tight. "They attacked you. If they had not, I don't think your demon would have surfaced like it did."

Kagome flinched. _My demon?_ She had always been afraid of allowing her demon to take over. It meant she lost all over her humanity and became nothing but a monster. _No. I couldn't have. Why now? _Kagome felt a painful knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

Inuyasha could smell her panic, and tried to think of something to comfort her: "You didn't hurt me. I showed up after you changed and you didn't attack me. It was like you knew me."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and he looked back at her.

_If I didn't attack him, what did I do?_ Silenced remained between them. He seemed to have halted his story, so Kagome shook his sleeve where she had grasped his arm.

Inuyasha didn't know if he should tell her the rest. _What if she didn't want to kiss me…what if her demon was just randy. What if she doesn't like me like—like I like her._ He gulped when he grasped what he had just thought. _Idiot! Of course you like her like that! Well, there's only one way to find out if she feels the same._

Not really thinking, Inuyasha answered Kagome's question by doing, not telling. One moment, she was staring at him with worried eyes, the next, he was giving a replay of the previous night's events. He moved a hand to cup the back of her head as he kissed, holding her hand with his other. Kagome was still for a moment, and in that instant Inuyasha was sure he had been very wrong, but then her free hand moved up to clutch the fabric of his shirt, tugging him closer.

"That's what happened," he said, when he pulled back, blushing. "Only—only I didn't kiss you, you…" he stuttered along, trying to get the words out. "Youkissedme." When he spit out the sentence, Inuyasha ducked his head and cowered, expecting to be stuck. Or something.

Guardedly, he squinted out at her through his bangs, and could have laughed at the neko's expression: Kagome's ears were pointing straight up, her lips drawn into a tiny little bud, and her eyes were extremely wide with shock. She was staring at his mouth and a thin red line of blush appeared on either side of her face.

With her fingers, she first touched her lips and then gestured to Inuyasha. The half demon could only nod slowly as Kagome digested the new information. Discreetly as possible, Inuyasha tried to monitor her scent in an attempt to find out what she was feeling.

_She smells mostly fear. Is she afraid of me?_

"Why are you afraid?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome only blushed response, averting her eyes. "What is it? Are you afraid of me?"

When Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore, Kagome shook her head "no".

"Then what is it?"

Again, she was motionless for some time, then she gestured towards herself.

"You're afraid of you?" He tried to clarify.

Kagome held up her bloody claws before pantomiming a downward strike at Inuyasha. She ended by patting his chest so he knew she was worried about him.

"You're afraid you would hurt me?" Inuyasha asked, wondering where this was going. "Trust me," he could have laughed, "you didn't."

Tears pricked Kagome's eyes. Sucking in a sniffly breath, she nodded.

"But you didn't, you—you touched my ears." Kagome's head looked up at him, her eyes wide again. "You didn't hurt me; it felt good."

A hint of a smile played on her lips. She quickly tweaked his ear.

"Two can play at that game," Inuyasha teased as he gave her ear a gentle twist.

Kagome smiled and blushed again, but did not further the game. Inuyasha could tell she was intentionally holding back, but they were making progress. She had let him touch her. Hell, she had allowed him to kiss her. He gained a flush of his own from the memory.

"Come on," Inuyasha commanded as he slipped off the futon. "We need to get you cleaned up."

Kagome nodded and followed him.

From some older clothes Sango had given him, Inuyasha rooted out a simple bathing robe for Kagome. After handing it to her, he turned his back so she would have privacy while she changed out of the ruined garment.

When she was ready, Kagome tapped on Inuyasha's shoulder. He turned around on her and gave her a shy smile.

_I wish we could talk all this out, but its so hard to communicate like this._ _But if her demon can speak…wait? Why can her demon talk and she can't?_

Inuyasha nearly smacked himself in the head. "I almost forgot—you spoke last night. When your demon took over. Do you have any idea why?"

Kagome frowned. _How is that possible? _Shaking her head, she showed Inuyasha she was just as confused as he was.

"Maybe we should go see Kaede. We can go to the manor first and see if Sango wants to go—I need to talk to her anyway." Inuyasha finished with a growl. "I can't believe she left you alone like that."

Kagome nodded, but then took Inuyasha's hand in hers and rubbed his palm in a way that showed she was not upset with Sango.

Inuyasha whined, but conceded. "She at least owes you an explanation."

With that, Inuyasha picked up a bucket of water and gathered some rags. Not stopping to ask, he pulled Kagome's hands to him and began scrubbing her finger tips, removing the crusted blood and gore from her nail beds. He was careful his own claws, not wanting to bring her new injuries. When he was certain her hands were clean, Inuyasha moved to check out her other injuries. There was a cut on her upper arm that needed to be washed out—Inuyasha had to restrain himself from snarling: any wound that had not healed by now must have been truly gruesome.

Thankfully, Inuyasha found no other cuts, but he did have to spend more time than he would have liked cleansing her skin of dried blood from places that had already healed. There were also still some faint bruises here and there, but nothing he felt he needed to be concerned about.

"They didn't break anything, did they?"

Kagome motioned she had had no fractures.

Inuyasha had been about to put up the wash rag when Kagome snatched it out of his hand. Nervously, she used the wet cloth to wipe away some of the dirt on his face.

Smiling at him lopsidedly, Kagome brushed his face a few more times than needed.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back. A part of him wanted to kiss her again, but he chose not to. _We both need to take this slow._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Kikyou is going a little crazy mainly because I need an explanation for why she is the way she is. I tried to put it in a back story, but it really came out like, she wasn't loved enough as a child blah, blah, blah. So she's crazy and a bitch. Nut case de bitch.


	13. Secrets to Bind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions, among others.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. They really helped limp through this chapter. I've had a stressful week at work, so I'm glad I finished this chapter! I hope the next goes better!**

LiHudson: Good, I'm glad Kikyou's behavior fit—I was afraid I was being too abrupt, but I didn't know how else to put it.

AnimeObsessionFantasy: It is supposed to be Izayoi, I just got the 'ladies' confused. Oops, my bad. I'll fix in my copy and when I do revisions, it'll change. Unless someone else complains. I always have to watch to make sure I don't write "Kikyou" instead of "Kagome", but never thought I'd get the surnames confuse. Thanks for the catch.

Kia: No problem. I know, finally? I thought it was too soon, but the really did need some action.

Dark Inu Fan: A loon! Ha! Just read and find out.

Kokoronagomu: Yeah, too bad I don't think they have insane asylums where this story takes place. I'm fairly certain I'm not going to kill Kikyou, but I'm working on a way for her to get what she deserves because she does have it coming. We'll see.

Auraidnedeep: Glad to know you like my Kikyou reason. Its been my experience that people who have almost everything can be just as mean—if not more so—than people who don't. I plan to finish all my stories, even if there are some of them that I haven't touched for years, lol. I hate it too when you find I really awesome story that looks like I won't ever get done. So sad.

**Chapter 13**

Inuyasha was surprised to find Kaede already at the manor when he arrived there later that morning. She was sitting outside the kitchen entrance, smoking a long willowy pipe that curved quite a ways from mouth piece to bowl.

"Ah, Inuyasha," the wise woman greeted him with a smile. "I see Kagome is doing well after last night. Sango has been very worried." Kaede's gaze turned to the neko hanyou who had taken her place beside Inuyasha.

"She's fine—no thanks to Sango," Inuyasha growled.

As if she had heard them talking about her, said maid appeared at the kitchen door. "Oh thank god—you really are alright!" Sango ran to give Kagome a quick hug, but was stopped by the snarling half demon who stepped in her path.

"Where were you last night? While everyone else was attacking Kagome what exactly were you doing?" Inuyasha demanded. This time, when Kagome tried to tug on his sleeve, he jerked his arm away. "She could have been killed or—or—" He couldn't finish. He couldn't talk just yet about Kagome's demon coming out. About how afraid he still was—even though he had her back—that she might have stayed that way. About all the other things that had could have happened to her.

Sango met his eyes, tears glistening in her own. "I—I didn't think—"

"Damned straight."

"I didn't think that anything would happen. I was right out here."

"What could be so fucking important that you left Kagome alone? Knowing the possibilites?" Inuyasha was really becoming angry now.

Perhaps that moment would not have been the best time for Miroku to come out of the kitchen looking for Sango. Hardly taking stock in the scene he was walking into, the monk in training walked up Sango, and clamped a hand on her shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha howled. Now that the two of them were standing together, he could tell they smelled like one another. He hadn't noticed it before, just that Sango smelled a little like a man, which was very reasonable considering she was pregnant. "Who the fuck is he? You left Kagome _alone_ so you could be with him?"

Both Sango and Miroku blushed red and looked away, feeling guilty. Inuyasha wasn't done ranting.

"Sango, I swear to Kami he," Inuyasha forcefully gestured to the man next to Sango. "Had better be the father of your child or I'll—I'll—hey! Come back here when I'm yelling at you!" Sango had turned ghostly, deadly pale just before she took off in the opposite direction of Miroku. Kagome, worried for her friend took after the maid.

The young monk could only stand, rooted where he and been. He had no idea what Inuyasha was talking about, but from the way Sango had reacted, he wasn't sure if he was going to like it.

Nodding her head, Kaede slowly walked up to the hanyou. He looked down to meet her eye, and for a while they just stood there. Then suddenly, Kaede lifted her cane and whacked Inuyasha in the back of the head. "I can't believe you said that!" And with that she turned back to her protégé who still appeared to be trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Said what?" Inuyasha demanded. "Everyone knows she's knocked up! She reeks like any breeding bitch."

Miroku still did not appear to be working up to his full brain capacity: he was staring straight ahead. Occasionally his lips would move, but no discernable sound would come out.

"Everyone with a nose as powerful as yours does, Inuyasha. And brain wonder here," Kaede patted Miroku's shoulder, "does not, and he didn't realize."

"Oh." Inuyasha lowered his ears. He knew he would have it coming from Sango.

The maid suddenly appeared just then from where ever it was she had gone, Kagome at her heels. Inuyasha grimaced at the looks both women were now giving him. _Great. Me and my big fat mouth._

Sango marched directly in front of the inu hanyou and smacked him as hard as she could across his face. The half demon was fairly certain he saw stars. "Why did you say that!"

"I didn't know he didn't know!"

"You're so—so stupid!" She looked nervously over her shoulder at the babbling Miroku. Now his gibberish sounded occationally like "baby" and "Sango".

Seeing this argument was going nowhere, and that his friend was being distracted by the father of her child, Inuyasha side stepped Sango, scooped a still-comatose Miroku into his arms and bounded away with the monk. Inuyasha returned a few minutes later, Miroku-less.

"I've got more important things to do than deal with this. You left Kagome alone last night, I spoiled your big secret, let's call it even."

Each side felt slightly slighted, but agreed. Neither wanted the wrath of the other.

"Why are you here, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, walking in between the two friends.

Inuyasha stared at her blankly for a moment before he remembered. "Kagome!" Turning quickly, he pulled the neko so she was beside him again. "She spoke last night—when she was full demon."

Needless to say, both Kaede and Sango were shocked. "Full demon?" Kaede asked when she was finally able to speak.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. "While she was being attacked, she turned. Probably to defend herself." Inuyasha looked pointed at Sango, but said nothing else.

"What happened?" Sango asked. She couldn't meet Inuyasha's eyes and turned in the opposite direction as Kagome.

Motioning that they should sit down, Inuyasha related what he knew and what he had inferred about the night before. "So how is it that her demon can speak, but she," he gestured to Kagome, "has gone back to being mute?"

Kaede thought about it for a moment. "Her demon side should hypothetically be able to heal faster than her human or even her hanyou." The wise woman paused, thinking through what she was going to say. "Her demonic form must have repaired that part of her aura, so when she changed forms last night, and the dominant aura became that of Kagome's youkai, she was able to speak."

"She can only speak when she becomes a fully youkai?" Inuyasha asked, sounding downtrodden.

Kaede nodded, "From what I can guess, I'm afraid so," she answered, eyeing both hanyous, their ears drooping in their disappointment. "I've said it before, but only Kagome's sister can lift the spell."

Kagome nodded sadly.

_Sister_. Inuyasha mused. Perhaps his thoughts might have linked up to come to a useful conclusion, but Sango interrupted.

"Um…what did you do with Miroku?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Izayoi hadn't meant to find herself alone in the same room as her future daughter-in-law. She was walking down one of the many furniture-stuffed halls when she spotted Kikyou. Between a bust of Taro's great-great-great etc grandfather and a large ottoman for sitting stood the miko at a window. One of her hand's fingers were flushed with the glass as she stared intently down on something outside. The girl was completely enwrapped with whatever it was that had captured her attention below. When she was closer, Izayoi could see Kikyou's face was even stained in a flush.

_And I didn't even think she could blush, her face is always so bloodless._

In order to see what is was Kikyou was looking at, Izayoi practically had to lean over the girl's shoulder. Much to her surprise, Lady Takahashi found herself gazing at Inuyasha. He was sitting with Sango, the local wise woman, and the hanyou girl she had seen him with the night before. They were all clearly in deep conversation. Izayoi couldn't help but notice how the two hanyou leaned toward one another, almost touching, but not.

_If only things could be different for them. If only Taro would talk to me. In fact, he's been acting stranger since last night than usual._

They might not have been the closest pair, but she could sense when there was something her husband wasn't telling her. This time, Izayoi knew Taro was hiding something about their son, and there was a good chance it would hurt the boy.

Somewhere in her ponderings, Izayoi growled. One did not live around a bunch of dog demons without picking up some of their traits. At the sound, Kikyou whirled around.

"M-my lady?" Kikyou gulped, clearly embarrassed about being caught.

Her less-than-pure thoughts were still flashing in her mind and they had been revolving around the son of the woman before her. Kikyou had been minding her own business, wandering the halls where she could find no youkai when she happened to see her 'fiancé' out in the yard. With Kagome.

What had boiled up in Kikyou could only be described as anger chased jealously laced with lust. All emotions a miko was not supposed to feel, but just looking at the inu hanyou made her long to touch him. She was envious at Kagome for being allowed to sit so close to him. Anger flashed though her mind simply because she was Kikyou.

Now she somehow had to explain to Inuyasha's mother she felt none of that.

"I was just curious, my girl," Lady Takahashi was saying, "as to what had caught your attention so. I must say I am pleased to see it is your betrothed." Izayoi forced a smile at her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.

Kikyou had quickly recovered from her shock at being caught staring, practically drooling at a hanyou nonetheless. There was something in the way the lady of the house spoke to her that she did not like; the older woman was challenging her. "I wasn't looking at Inuyasha. I was admiring your lovely garden, my lady. A miko shouldn't linger on such things; I marry your son to honor the wishes of my father."

Izayoi had never found much beauty in the simple kitchen garden. "Am I to assume then, that summer cabbage always bring you blush?" Ordinarily, even with someone she despised, Izayoi would attempt more kindness and less prying. But this girl was about to be married to her son (unless the wedding could somehow be diverted) and because of that, she was willing to be as rude as possible.

Kikyou visibly gulped and turned back to window, ignoring the lady's question.

Deciding her time would be better spent talking to her husband, Izayoi turned and went in search of the demon who had been hiding from her. He knew something and she was going to find out what it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha lifted Kagome up on the cart and she smiled at him as he came to sit next to her.

Miroku had vanished, and though Sango was not happy about it, had been calmed down when Inuyasha promised he had not killed the monk or hid him in the well or the like. She offered them a ride back to the Cabin, though that was more in way of an apology to Kagome than anything else.

"What am I?" Sango demanded, hands on her hips as she stood beneath the cart's box. "Chopped liver? Aren't you going to help me up—I'm the pregnant one!"

Scoffing, Inuyasha leaped out of the cart and snatched up Sango. He quickly settled her on the box and jumped back to his spot next to Kagome. The neko laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, giving Inuyasha some time to himself.

_Why does everything have to be complicated?_ Inuyasha thought with a sigh.

He knew he always had the option of mating Kagome—if she would have him—and then he wouldn't even be able to be with the human girl his father was pushing at him.

_You could always have both…_

If he didn't mark Kagome or the other girl, he could have them both: the human as his wife, Kagome as his mistress. The logistics of it were possible, but would he himself be able to pull it off? Inuyasha shook his head. He wasn't suave and cunning with women like Sesshomaru and his father. Kikyou might not care, but Inuyasha couldn't bear to subject Kagome to the life of a mistress. Her life might become slightly less precarious as a mistress as opposed to a slave, but if something happened to him—well Inuyasha did not like to think of it. From the stories his father told from the youkai court, a used mistress was little better than a used slave. In Kagome's case things would be worse. She had been a slave and she was a hanyou. His family might simply kill her so she wouldn't be around.

_What can I do to help her?_

Something else occurred to him: _How do I tell her I've been betrothed to someone else? She doesn't even know about Kikyou._

Glancing over at Kagome who had started fiddling with a loose string on her sleeve, Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should bother.

_There always is the possibility she isn't seeing me as a potential mate. _But he knew that wasn't so._ Her demon made that much clear. Could it be that the rest of her feels the same?_

_I'll tell her. Just not now._

He prayed that this decision did not come back to somehow bite him in the ass. The inu hanyou couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that had begun to grow in the pit of his stomach.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

She found him in his study, a room she was rarely allowed to enter. Today, Izayoi did not worry about her husband's rules, but barged in on Taro where he sat reading some letter or another.

"Izayoi?" He sounded more than a little surprised.

Lady Takahashi took one of the chairs that sat before his desk, picking up and dropping the papers that had been occupying it on the floor so she could sit in it.

"What would you do if I told you there is a hanyou girl at our home, with our son?"

Taro avoided her gaze, but his gesture spoke louder than words.

"You knew she was here? And you didn't tell me?" She sounded hurt, probably because Izayoi knew him so well.

Lord Takahashi finally looked his wife in the eye. There would be no lying to her now: "Yes, I knew she was here. Inuyasha came to me the other night saying he wanted to mate her—can you believe it?."

Izayoi felt like throwing things and wished she had claws and fangs of her own to tear into her husband. _Inuyasha did that? For the neko? Maybe he thought Taro would let him have Kagome, but something must have motivated Inuyasha to even ask. Kagome must be very special to him._

"And even though I had made my wishes perfectly clear—and they are the same as Inuyasha's—you saw no reason to tell me or act upon them?" Izayoi countered, showing her anger.

"Were you also aware the girl is little more than a slave?" Taro asked, believing he had the upper hand for he doubted Izayoi had that little piece of information.

"I did."

The demon lord growled. "And you still believe this girl, this slave is good enough for our son? I am a lord and he is my son, and he will have the wife of good birth he deserves." Izayoi was still glaring at him. Running a hand through his silver hair he tried a different approach, "Besides, we've already signed our lives away with this damned treaty with Higurashi."

"You already know my thoughts on that."

"Izayoi, as things are now, the boy is a target of ridicule and worse. Mate him to another hanyou? Can you imagine the problems he would have? I can't give the boy everything he wants."

Crossing her arms, Izayoi rolled her eyes: "So you would rather marry him to that bloody ice princess? I don't trust that girl."

"You wouldn't trust any girl," the demon lord gave his head a shake. "Unless you handpicked her."

"No," she spoke to clarify her point, "I don't trust Kikyou Higurashi. One minute she looks terrified to pitch a fit, then she appears angry, and just the morning I caught her spying on Inuyasha."

"Maybe she likes him." Taro smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"And maybe she lusts for him, but hates the fact he's a hanyou."

Taro shook his head. "I don't think so. She smells like a miko—someone who is at peace with herself. I assure you, she probably just views all this as some way to honor her family."

Izayoi glared at her husband. "That is the problem with you dogs. You rely so much on your noses that you forget how to read faces. That girl is up to no good. I knew of the Higurashis when I lived in the human lands, and they do not love youkai—"

"There are many human lords who do not love youkai. They only have to tolerate us to sign a treaty such as ours."

"I don't like this."

"I know," Taro shook his head. "And you don't have to."

"It is our son who will be most unhappy because of all that you do." Izayoi looked sad.

"This Kikyou will be better than nothing—and before you say anything," he said, holding up a hand, "I will not allow Inuyasha to marry a common whore. No matter _what_ she may be. Besides—a neko girl and an inu boy. Izayoi? Are you joking?"

Lady Takahashi looked fiercely at her husband, venom in her eyes. "I'm afraid I'm not." Sighing, she shook her head sadly, "But I can see this is the closest we'll come to an agreement."

Taro nodded.

"Please, will you just watch the girl instead of picking up on her scent to tell what she is feeling. I don't trust her."

Taro begrudging agreed. He seemed about to say more when there was a commotion at the door and a moment latter, a snarling woman appeared. Lord Takahashi immediately recognized the sun star-burst on her forehead signifying that she was a member of the Neko clan. The next instant, three of his guards tackled the woman to the ground and before anything could be said, they dragged her out of the study, slamming the door behind them.

"Well," Izayoi said with a raised eyebrow. "That is something I don't see every day. I should come here more often."

Taro only cursed under his breath, grumbling something about his home being overrun by cats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: My apologies for this chapter being late and shitty. I had part of it written so that something happened, but it just didn't go along with what I have planned to happen next. It took an incredibly long time for me to decide which sequence fit best. Hope it flows!**


	14. Crushed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions, among others.**

**A/N: As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I heart you guys!**

Oniguts: That would be pretty funny if Midori went on a slug fest. Har, Kikyou a mouse—lol!

sprat111: Good interesting or bad interesting?

AnimeObsessionFantasy: All in good time, but you are asking some of the right questions.

QueenJitFace: I don't want to give anything away, lol, read the chapter!

Mraestalyn: Yeah I really like Izayoi in this too—I can't say that when I've seen her in other fics she's been my favorite character, not that she shows up too often. I've always speculated that Miroku probably never got anyone pregnant, so it would be a shock to him to find out he's a father, lol.

Alliecoolgirl: I would say Kagome is like 18 or 19—Kikyou was about 5 when she was born. I think Kikyou deserves more than just a carriage, lol. Don't worry, she'll get hers.

Kokoronagomu: You're on the right track, but I'm not going to say anything else—don't want to give too much away.

Hellena8989: Normally I don't mind Kikyou; I think she's used as the bad guy too much. But for this story I needed someone awful, and her character just got molded into that. Oh well, lol. Yeah, that would be Midori. I guess no one's figured out that Kagome and Kikyou are sisters yet is because no one really thinks about a hanyou slave and human lord's daughter being related. Don't worry, time will tell.

**Ok, for most of you, this chapter isn't going to be what you expected; you're jumping the gun by a bit. Suffice it to say, the shit is about to hit the fan. Big time. You have been warned. Personally, I really don't like that chapter, and for once its not because its boring or lame, but more on that later.**

**Chapter 14**

The next day bloomed warm with a breeze of its very own.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha outdoors shortly after they finished their breakfast and the two went for a walk through the forest that surrounded the Cabin of Mates. Inuyasha was surprised to find himself feeling the tiniest bit sad that he would have to vacate the residence soon. Once his wedding was over, he would be allotted his own, new apartments in the Manor. The rooms that had been his when he was a child would be prepared for the next generation of Takahashi children. Probably Sesshomaru and Kagura's pups; Inuyasha didn't see Kikyou wanting to share his bed any time soon.

Yes, he would miss the Cabin, for what it was worth. It had been witness to some of his loneliness moments, but the Cabin had been the first roof he had lived under with Kagome. The way things were going, it would be the last.

Inuyasha shyly took Kagome's hand, making sure they were close as they could be and still walk. If she wasn't going to be his mate, then he could enjoy what little of Kagome's company he could get.

And somehow he had to find a way to tell her about his betrothed.

He just didn't want to ruin the day. Or the next.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started slowly, feeling the need to say something—even if it wasn't what he needed to tell her. "I want to say something."

They stopped in the path where they walked and looked at one another.

"I want you to know that whatever happens, I will take care of you." He found the words hard to say, and that once they were out of his mouth that they were enough; he wanted to tell her more. But how to phrase it?

Gapping up at Inuyasha, Kagome wished she could have her own words to say to him._ I want to tell him I'll be there for him too. That we don't have to be alone anymore—we'll have each other. If he would have me._

She didn't question his _motive_ for the sudden declaration, however, she did wonder other things. Despite his words, Kagome was still unsure of exactly what he was saying. Did he love her? Or did he want her like all the other men and he was just a little slow on the uptake?

In the end, all Kagome could do was nod and smile at him. Then cautiously, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing the side of her face flush to his chest. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before he put his arms around her, burying his face in her soft hair.

"Please, don't ever leave me," Inuyasha rasped out, shocking himself. Pulling back, Kagome met his somewhat frightened gaze and shook her head. She brought her hands up to his face, placing her palms on either side. Like him, she hesitated for a moment before she brought his mouth down to hers, kissing him chastely. She smiled when she felt one of his hands move up so he could stroke her ear. Purring she deepened their kiss.

_He isn't using me; he doesn't have the guile or motivation to trick me. I'm his equal; we need each other._

Drawing back, Kagome looked at Inuyasha again. _I promise not to leave you as long as you promise to always be mine._ Softly, she stroked his temples with her fingertips, wishing she could say the words floating in her head. Kagome gave Inuyasha a small half smile, disappointed that she couldn't make the words come out.

_I hope he understands._

Kagome bestowed Inuyasha one last peck of a kiss and then turned back to their walk.

_I'm hardly afraid of him anymore; I'm really starting to trust him._

Walking side by side with Kagome, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit guilty. Kagome hardly smelled of fear, and that made him wish he wasn't so afraid to tell her about Kikyou. If she knew there was no way they could be together, would she still want him?

Once more, Inuyasha pushed back the negative thoughts and went back to enjoying the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You, maid!"

Sango turned toward the sound of the voice, an eyebrow raised. She might have been a human in a demon household, but she wasn't used to being addressed so rudely.

There stood Kikyou. One hand on her hip, a dainty shoe tapping on the ground. Again, Sango was struck by how much the woman before her looked like Kagome. _They could be sisters._

"Yes mum? How can I help you?"

"Do you know where my betrothed is?" Kikyou sapped.

"You mean Inuyasha?"

"Who else, idiot?"

_Why you little…I'm going to kill her, if Izayoi doesn't do it first, _Sango thought, but brushed off the insult. "I believe he is still at the Cabin of Mates. He will—"

"Cabin of Mates?" The miko spat in disgust. "Such a savage name. You were saying?"

"He will stay there until he is married."

"Oh. Well what if I need to see him. Now?"

Sango considered Kikyou. _Why does she want to see Inuyasha? I didn't think she liked him._ _I suppose there is no harm._ "If you wish mum, I can take you. I have a cart, and I needed to make the trip to the Cabin to gather the wash and drop off some food."

Kikyou's brow wrinkled._ This may be your last chance before the wedding. Its only a couple of days away and there is no sign of father! _"Very well, that is acceptable. When do you depart?"

"If you'll come with me, I can take you now."

Kikyou nodded and followed after Sango.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She could smell Kagome. The scent was faint, but hundreds of times stronger than it had been anywhere else she had been. Kagome was here and she, Midori, was going to find her. Three of the demon lord's guards were restraining her, but struggling hard, she managed to wiggle free.

"What is the meaning of this?" Taro demanded, stepping out of his study to take in the ongoing fight between his servants and the wild cat demon.

"Where is she?" Midori demanded. It was clear to all who watched her that she was dangerous, but no one knew who the full neko youkai was speaking of. "Where is she? I know she's here and she better be unharmed."

Again, all in the room gave one another quizzical looks. _What is she talking about? Who does she want to find?_ It was very rare for a neko demon to come into inu territory, and usually it was because they were lost or there was a war. This woman had clearly come on her own, alone, and with a purpose.

Taro could see the neko looked fit to kill, and he didn't want to take any chances. Nodding discreetly to one of the guards, he gave a silent signal. While it was rare for other youkai to threaten the manor, it had happened before, and they were prepared for such an event.

In a flash, the guard whipped out one of the sealing scrolls made by Kaede, lightly holding it in his hand with its special glove to protect his body. He moved to Midori who was, for the moment, looking away from him and slapped the seal over her forehead, covering the sunburst that blossomed there.

Midori was not immediately overtaken by the spell—or at least she refused to go down without a fight. Swiping her claws over the face of the demon that had placed the seal on her skin, she had the satisfaction of seeing blood flood up from the wound and drizzle down his face.

Within the next instant, the voices and shouts became muffled and the room blurred. Midori, proud neko youkai that she was, swooned onto the marble floor of Takahashi manor.

Taro let out a breath didn't realize he had been holding. Never before had his home been invaded like this—an enemy who got through all his defenses to the very heart of the manor.

"Take her to the dungeon and let her cool down. When she's sensible, we'll talk," he commanded.

_Cats, cats, everywhere. What's a dog to do?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango pulled the cart up to the Cabin of Mates with a sigh. Kikyou had perched primly on the box the entire way, refusing to speak to her.

_I must not be good enough for her to converse with._

Kikyou waited while Sango climbed down, stumbling a bit now that she was starting to show her pregnancy, and come around to offer her hands to help the miko down from the box.

Stiffly, Kikyou took Sango's hand and carefully stepped down, not meeting the maid's eyes.

Just then, there was the sound of a voice trailing through the forest and both women turned in its direction. Soon after Inuyasha and Kagome appeared through the trees, walking side by side, hand in hand.

Sango couldn't help but note how happy they looked together; like they belonged together. A small smile graced her lips, even though she couldn't tap down on an equally tiny flare of jealousy.

Then Kikyou moved. Purposefully, the miko began heading up the path toward Inuyasha before Sango had a chance to stop her, or even think to do so.

It wasn't until Kagome suddenly scented the air, looked pale and stopped dead in her tracks that Sango thought anything was amiss. Kagome stared at Kikyou who continued moving un-phased.

"Inuyasha!" The miko chirped, ignoring the neko completely. "I haven't seen you for days, and this maid told me you were here." Her smile was wide as she walked up to her fiancé. Without hesitation, Kikyou took his hands in hers, not seeming to notice she had to jerk one of his paws out of Kagome's grip. "Did you miss me as well?"

Inuyasha heard her, but he didn't know what to say. He stared at Kagome, her brown eyes painfully wide, hurt clearly written on face. But really, more than anything, she looked shocked, shaken to her very core.

_What is she thinking?_ Inuyasha wished he could know. "Kagome?" The hanyou asked, temporarily ignoring Kikyou even though she hand his hands trapped in her own.

"No, I'm Kikyou," the miko cut in, "Inuyasha," she pulled in closer to her so that he was forced to look down at her face. "Don't you remember?"

"I—me—" Inuyasha stopped his stutters to regain himself. "No, this is Kagome," Inuyasha attempted to clarify. It really didn't matter, but at that moment, he would have said anything to take away from the gigantic pink elephant in the room.

"Hello Kagome," Kikyou practically squealed. "Why what darling ears you have!" Her smile held something that Inuyasha did not like, but couldn't place, and her scent was telling nothing—no emotion whatsoever besides peace of spirit. Suddenly, the miko was turning back to him.

"I needed to talk to you about the wedding," Kikyou said, smiling at him broadly.

"W-wedding?" Croaked Inuyasha. _Stupid, stupid! You just basically initiated a courtship with Kagome, 'I'll protect you' and all and now Kikyou is going to spill the bloody beans before you got a chance. What will Kagome think?_

Inuyasha forced himself to look at Kagome. She was standing there, pale, her chin raised in defiance of this Kikyou; he knew she could tell the other woman was her competition.

_Does she really think Kikyou is a threat? Does that mean Kagome wants me? Really?_ Inuyasha, being a hanyou, was still adjusting to the idea that someone actually wanted to be with him.

"Our wedding, silly! It's the day after tomorrow!" Kikyou laughed as if it were the funniest thing she had ever said. "Your mother told me I could have any flowers on the grounds, and I hoped you would help me choose the best ones."

Kagome stood where she was. Was this really happening or was it a cruel nightmare?

She was standing there, next to Inuyasha who had promised he would take care of her only moments before. Now he was talking to Kikyou—though awkwardly—as if he knew her.

Did he know her?

Kikyou was talking about a wedding. Was Kikyou going to marry Inuyasha?

Every bruise, every scar Kagome had received while she had been in captivity pulsed, ached. The bright outdoor light dimmed for Kagome, she could only guess that it was youkai wanting to surface. Forcefully, she pushed it back down. _Not now…_

_Does Inuyasha love her? Then what has he been doing with me?_ Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. They were angry tears, furious and sad, the pain cutting deep into her core.

_He's mine!_ Her demon was screaming. _I won't let that she-devil wench take him!_

Again, Kagome pushed her rage and demon half down and tried to focus on not murdering both of them. She couldn't do it.

She couldn't take in the pain and hurt and anger she felt and hide it from the two people who stood next to her. Kagome turned around and ran back into the forest.

XXX

Inuyasha whipped about to see Kagome's retreating back. Momentarily he forgot Kikyou and had every intention of tracking down the neko and explaining the whole mess he was in and beg her forgiveness. _Why didn't tell her before?_

_Could her current reaction when she put two and two together be any indication? You didn't want her to leave. However, honesty would have been the best policy._

Inuyasha growled to himself and had one foot poised to chase after Kagome when he felt a hand on his sleeve.

"Is she upset, Inuyasha?" It was Kikyou. She didn't even give him a chance to answer, "Let me go after her. Perhaps she just needs someone to talk to her girl to girl. You stay right here—I'll take care of it."

And with that, Kikyou was walking in the direction Kagome had run.

_But—but, _Inuyasha's mind stuttered, _you don't even know why she was upset._

XXX

Lucky for Kikyou, unluckily for Kagome, the hanyou had not gone far enough and her sister quickly found her.

"There's my baby sister," Kikyou cooed when she spotted Kagome. The hanyou leaned against a tree, the claws of one paw digging into the bark and she growled at Kikyou's voice, but did not turn around.

"What cat got your tongue? Of course it does," laughing Kikyou walked up to her. Placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder, she spun the younger woman around to face her.

Deep in her heart, Kikyou felt the tiniest crack from the pain and distrust scribbled on Kagome's face. _We are sisters, aren't we? I'm the one to make her feel these things for me._

_Still, she is an abomination, and I can't marry Inuyasha._

With each day that dawned with no sign of Deshi, Kikyou became more and more desperate. Her plan had to work, or she might just have to marry Inuyasha. What if Deshi had abandoned her? Did Kagome mean so much to him that he was so angry? Was he willing to give up the window Kikyou's wedding would offer to destroy this family of evil dog demons just to punish her?

Shaking her head, Kikyou forced herself to concentrate on the matter at hand. "Do you miss home Kagome?"

A look of shock passed over Kagome's face for an instant and then she glared at Kikyou, her eyes becoming slits.

"You do know that our father is very unlikely to take you back. Hanyou mikos are rare enough, but you aren't even an innocent anymore. What would he do with you?"

Kagome felt fairly certain she could kill her sister right then and there, and she wouldn't feel the smallest regrets. Without warning, she lashed out at Kikyou, but missed and her sister grabbed her wrist, squeezing it.

"That isn't very nice Kagome. Remember, if anything happens to me, not only will you have no way of getting home, but you will never speak or use your miko powers again. How would you like that, Kagome?"

Kagome jerked her arm back from Kikyou and spat at her sister's feet.

"I'm just saying I know that if you want to go home, I can help you out. Here, I need to hear you speak." Waving her hand over Kagome throat and murmuring the incantation, Kikyou took the spell off Kagome, at least for the moment.

Kagome felt her vocal chords expand, flexing as her miko aura healed itself. She gasped for air and practically chocked: she wanted to scream just test her voice out so long being silent. She wanted to put Kikyou in her place and more than anything else, Kagome wanted to run back to Inuyasha and tell him she loved him and—

"Don't get used to it," Kikyou hissed. "I made you this way and I can put the curse back on you."

"Why?" Kagome's voice was hoarse and breathy from all the months of non-use. "Why did you do this to me? We're sisters! Do you have any idea what happened to me? What I went through?" Kagome felt tears burning her eyes. She had always believed when she got her voice back she would be happy and have only pleasant things to say. But now she was speaking to Kikyou. Kagome hadn't realized how angry and hurt she was until she opened her mouth and the words began spilling out like bad blood.

Kikyou appeared to be nonplussed. "I suppose I can imagine. At least you're set up nicely now though. A hanyou's whore? I can't say I agree with your taste, but could you really have done better?" Kagome felt the urge to scream: Kikyou was so calm, bored almost.

"I'm not sleeping with Inuyasha, he hasn't wanted me that way."

"Well perhaps the boy has better preferences than I gave him credit for. Though the living situation you have now won't last long. I'm marrying him the day after tomorrow, and I'll see to it that you aren't around."

"He didn't tell me anything about that. I didn't even know you were here." Kagome's voice became small as she spoke. There was a very good possibility Inuyasha felt nothing for her. Why would he when he could marry Kikyou? Had he been trying to tell her more that morning that she just didn't hear?

"Now I wonder why that is," Kikyou said, mocking. "Though we did just meet a night or two ago. But you can blame the match on our dear father." She finished with a grimace. "Anyway I'm sure he doesn't love you, Kagome. If you aren't his mattress now, you will be. Someone has to protect you from yourself Kagome."

Kagome spat, "I hardly think you would be the one to do so. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you."

"And if you don't do what I want now, you'll stay here, but without Inuyasha."

"You can't do anything to me that haven't already been done!" Kagome pushed the sleeves of her kimono up, showing the deep scar from the attack a few nights ago as well as multiple thin lines of scarring that could have been caused from claw marks or fangs. "Do you see these? Do you have any idea how much it hurt being beaten? Men beating me and forcing themselves on me? I hate you Kikyou! I'm not helping you do anything!"

Kikyou was silent for a moment. "Very well," she said quietly. "Fine, then I'll see to it you go back there—back to being the whore you deserve to be. And Inuyasha will die at my hand."

Kikyou had hardly finished the words before Kagome moving toward her growling fiercely. The neko got one good blow on her sister, knocking Kikyou to the ground, but the miko was just a quick, just as trained. They both knew each other's weakness, and more so than usual Kikyou had the spiritual power upper hand over Kagome.

The two met and somehow Kikyou got her hands around Kagome's next, squeezing hard and using her powers to lift the hanyou over her head. Pushing out her aura, she concentrated hard on purifying and listened with giddy glee when Kagome cried out in pain. Kikyou felt powerful.

"Is this what you want? To suffer? I can arrange that. I'll take your voice and your powers away and throw you to the wolves again. And then I'll get Inuyasha!"

"No!" Kagome screamed, finally managing to free herself using little more than her claws and strength of will. She slouched on the ground, panting. Her neck was burned from where Kikyou had touched her, in some places severely. "God Kikyou why can't you just leave me be!"

Couching down, Kikyou was at Kagome's eye level. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't because of you. As punishment for sending you way—to the Demon Lands where you belong—I have to marry Inuyasha, or at least be bait for father's plans. I don't want to have to do that. Our father is supposed to be here, but he isn't, and if he doesn't show up, I will be bound to that hanyou, and you know I can't do that. However, if you help me, we both can return home."

Kagome felt a little confused, "Why don't you start at the beginning, Kikyou."

"Fine," Kikyou snapped. She told Kagome about when Lady and Lord Higurashi found Kagome had been missing, then how Midori left. Deshi had been furious and sent Kikyou away—it wasn't supposed to be permanent, only to give him an opportunity to attack the Takahashi home on her wedding day. "He said he wouldn't let me come home unless I found you, and while I don't know why he would lie about needing the wedding, but now that I have you, I can go home—even if he's abandoned me. Of course I'm sure he didn't count on men having touched you, but if you do as I ask, I'll see to it he takes you back."

Kagome reached up and scratched an ear, thinking. Her eyes were trained on the ground: "What exactly do I have to do to for you to 'allow' me to come home?" She was becoming frightened, feeling certain that even though it was Kikyou saying these things, there was a good possibility she was right. Her miko powers were still there—she could feel them—but they were weaker. What would her father do when he found out? Would she be punished? And what if Midori had left them for good?

She needed Kikyou's help. Kagome knew it was foolish to trust her half sister, but her options were few and far between. She waited for Kikyou's command.

"Kill Inuyasha." Kikyou said it as if it meant nothing, without thought or feeling.

"Excuse me?" Kagome felt as though she was going to be sick.

"If you don't to it, I will. If you don't get rid of him, I'll have to marry him. You know I'd rather be dead than married to a hanyou, and if you don't get rid of him before we're married, Inuyasha won't make it past the wedding night. You can guess what will happen to you when he's gone."

"I don't care what happens to me," Kagome declared. "I won't help you do that." She was shocked at her sister's words. _How can she even ask that of me? Is she mad?_

Come to think of it, there was a tightness around Kikyou's eyes and mouth that gave her an unstable glint.

Kikyou regarded her for a moment, her head tilted to the side. "You think you love him, don't you? I assume that means you're certain he returns your feelings—if either of you actually can love."

"Kikyou—"

"I'm not going to debate this with you again. Either kill Inuyasha and come home with me or I will kill him, flee alone, and you can see how long you last. Wouldn't you like to be home where you'll be protected? I'll see to it that you are, and I'm sure once our father takes you back, he'll protect you from even me."

Kagome's ears drooped and she bowed her head. "I won't do this." She felt sick. A tiny part of her considered the idea. What would it take to kill a hanyou? Claws across the throat should to it, and if not that then one could always go for the heart. Immediately, Kagome felt nauseous with herself for even thinking such thoughts. "I can't kill Inuyasha."

Kikyou only laughed. "You devotion to your lover is really precious little sister," she covered her mouth as she giggled into her fingers. "Has he ever told you he loves you? Wait, don't answer. Even if he has, I'm sure he's lying. He's like every other man, only he's luring you in so you won't be able to pull yourself away. Let me show you." Not waiting for Kagome's consent, Kikyou reached out and rubbed the pad of her thumb in an arch over the neko hanyou's brow.

For an instant, Kagome's mind went completely blank, and then, in the next instant she was plunged in to the hell of all her memories. Every beating, every rape, every hurt—all of it came back to her with unbearable vengeance and clarity. Gasping for breath, Kagome arched off the ground, keening with the imaginary pain. Every inch of her was on fire, but somehow air had become so scarce she might have had her head held under water.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Kagome howled, shaking and twisting her body violently in an attempt to fight of the attackers of memory who suddenly had their hold on her. It was a greater, deeper hurt than anything she had felt before: worse than the thought of loosing Inuyasha, more cutting than being forced from her home. _I can't go through this again. I won't make it. I'm weak._

Somewhere in all her pain Kagome felt the cold pressure of Kikyou's thumb moving over the skin of her forehead again and as quickly as the memories had appeared they were suddenly hidden away. Kagome's soul felt the relief of their absence and she collapsed on the ground.

Somewhere, Kikyou's voice floated into her ears. "Is he really worth all that? A hanyou you can't even say for sure loves you or not. A hanyou who hides the truth from you?" Something was pressed into her hand and Kagome realized that it was the handle of a dagger. "Do what you like with that, but I've blessed it so is more than capable to kill a hanyou. You'll be doing Inuyasha a service, I'm sure he'll suffer far less at your hand than at mine. But," and here, Kagome could hear the smile in Kikyou's voice, "if you chicken out, you can always use the knife on yourself. I'll leave the decision up to you. You have until tomorrow night."

Kagome felt fingers touching her throat, and heard whispered words and she knew Kikyou had reactivated her spell.

With that, Kikyou was gone.

Kagome managed to roll onto her stomach and push herself up before she threw up.

_This cannot be happening!_ Backing away from the vomit Kagome curled herself tightly in to a ball. Her mind was fuzzy, but she remembered the anguish.

_Can I go back to that? Is Inuyasha worth that? Is there any way to escape?_

Even if she could somehow tell someone, what good would it do? It would be her word against Kikyou's. No one would could help would believer her. She was just a hanyou slave. Inuyasha probably would even believe her. No one would believe them to be sisters, no matter what their physical appearance. And Kikyou was sporting one of their father's charms that covered one's scent—making them appear trust worthy and wholesome.

_Fuck!_

Somewhere in the distant, Inuyasha was calling for her. Kagome jumped to her feet. For a moment she debated what to do with the dagger and out of desperation of her indecision, she tucked it into the tie of her obi and fled deeper into the woods.

She needed time to think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Please stick with it, it will get better soon! I adhere to the principle that if something can go awry, it will. More fun, right? Probably not. This chapter was incredibly difficult for me to write, and now even I kind of hate Kikyou. Lol. She's just brutal! I feel so sorry for Kagome. As a warning, the next chapter isn't exactly cheerful, but after that, we're almost out of the woods. Intense! I'll try to get the next update out as soon as possible, but I want to make sure I don't rush things.**

**I don't think I need to say this because you guys are great, but please no flames. This is my hobby, I do it for fun. I don't think its fun getting bitched at because someone doesn't like my story. As always, if you don't like, don't read.**


	15. Deadly Tricks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions, among others.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Last chapter was a toughie, right? This one isn't too great either, but then things should get brighter.**

Strawberry-Ringo: I know! I thought about it, but it just didn't seem to be the Kikyou thing to do.

Beautifulyreal: Too bad you aren't Kagome; it doesn't seem she was thinking on her feet. Poor her.

AnimeObsessionFantasy: For the record, Midori doesn't really know about the treaty—Deshi made it after she left or when she was locked in her room. Or at least that's how it should, I've slept since then. But yeah, Taro's going to be pretty pissed.

sprat111: You know what? I didn't think about it like that, but yeah, Kikyou could be jealous of Kagome: she wants him, but she won't let herself have him and Inuyasha doesn't want her, so Kikyou can't let Kagome be happy.

QueenJitFace: God I know, what's up with Midori? She's really dropped the ball on this one.

Miko Inuhanyou Demoness: Thanks for the support. I was so scared when I posted the last chapter I would get mass hate mail. Also not sure about this one either, lol.

InuYashalover88: How many chapters? Ok my outline ends after 2 more following this one, but I really don't think I'll be done in two. Probably more like 4-5, but that's a guess. I'll just have to see how things go.

Scottish Chick: Gawd! What is your obsession with Sango? Sango this, Sango that. Lol. There's some S&M in the beginning for you, but there will be more in the next chapter.

Dark Inu Fan: "More sex"? What an articulate review! Right—Murphy's Law—I knew there was a phrase for what I was talking about. While Inuyasha might have been able to hear them, for the sake of my plot, I'm going to have to say he didn't.

Kia: Lol, it does suck! I don't know if Kikyou should die or face fate worse than death. I'm still trying to decide what to do with her.

**A/N: The time-line is a little wonky in this chapter, but I don't think its confusing. Everything happens within a few hours of each other, just maybe not in the correct order. **

**I was going to post this tomorrow, but I've had a stressful couple of days at work, and I got still got this chapter edited, so here you go. For once, I'm begging for reviews—again, no flames—I need to feel good about something!**

**Chapter 15**

Sango pulled her little cart up to Kaede's hut. The ride there had been lonely, mainly because Inuyasha and Kagome had seemed to tag along with her wherever she went recently and she had gotten used to their company.

She was a little early for this appointment—a few days, really—to have Kaede check the progress of her pregnancy, but the wise woman wasn't the only one she had come to see.

However, when she pulled the cart in front of Kaede's home, Sango couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. It was some time before anyone came out to greet her, and usually Miroku appeared quickly, eager to help her down to the ground.

Sango found she not only had to get off the cart herself, but she also made it all the way to Kaede's door alone, with no sign of the wise woman or her apprentice. Just as she came to the entrance way, Kaede stepped out and gave her a small smile.

"You are early, Sango," she commented.

"I—I am. I wanted…" She couldn't finish her statement.

"You were hoping that a certain monk would be here to see you?" Kaede helped her out. "That you might talk about some things?" Here the priestess looked pointedly at Sango's hardly-swollen abdomen.

All the maid could do was nod her head. She felt shame for allowing Miroku to find out that way, but it wasn't completely her fault. She didn't know the hanyou's big mouth would start flapping in that direction.

"He is not here. Miroku has gone to the mountains. Claimed he needed time to reflect."

Sango chocked down the lump growing in her throat. "Is he coming back?" _Ever?_

Kaede was silent for the longest time and Sango was sure she would only have bad news to give her.

It seemed, though, that the wise woman was only toying with her. "Miroku will be back tomorrow. I'll let him know you came to see him, and I'm sure it will warm his heart."

Sango felt tears pricking her eyes, but sighed out her thanks. The two women turned to enter the hut so Sango could have her examination in privacy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome knew what she had to do. She had spent the night out in the forest, high in a tree, praying that nothing would find her. The fear had brought back more old memories, not to mention the old pain. In the end, it spurred something deep inside: self preservation. She had been lulled into calm while she had stayed with Inuyasha and forgotten all the bad the world held for her. Going back was not an option.

More than anything now, she wanted to be home, safe in her warm bed in the Higurashi stronghold. She wanted Midori to be there to take care of her in the full youkai's own gruff way. Kagome wanted the familiarity of home, and the comfort that even if she wasn't liked, she wouldn't be harmed.

Long ago the dream of returning home had been killed in her, squeezed and beaten out of her.

And now it was just within her grasp. Home was so close she could taste it. Imagining coming home to her mother and father made tears burn her eyes and her breath catch in her throat.

At the same time, Inuyasha as a safe harbor was drifting away. If he really cared about her, why didn't he tell her about Kikyou? To think, yesterday he had been promising to take care of her and now here she was. Plotting his death. _Can I do this?_ She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to forget the pain in her heart and stomach.

_Why did Kikyou have to be here? Just when things were really looking…all right she shows up and ruins everything._ Kagome ground her claws into her palms.

Breathing deep to re-center herself, Kagome knew what she wanted. Or at least what she hoped would be best for her.

She knew what she had to do to get what she wanted.

She just didn't know if she would be able to.

Forcefully, Kagome brushed the tears from her eyes. _You can't keep crying like this!_

But she couldn't stop the ache in her chest.

_Can I do this?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kikyou paced her chamber. _What if Kagome doesn't do it?_

No, that won't be. Higurashis—for the most part—were bred to be loyal to their family. While Kikyou would have done anything to get rid of her sister, she knew both her and Kagome would claw their way home if need be.

_But the way she looked… She hated me, and the ache in her eyes when she thought about Inuyasha. What if she doesn't kill him? What will I do?_

_Or worse what if they do attack each other and one of them is left?_

Her mind churning, she began to come up with her plan B. She could only pray that Kagome would start _something_ with Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kags on his human night and gentle**

Blinking his eyes rapidly, Inuyasha woke from his nap. He had been up most of the night worrying about Kagome; she had just disappeared yesterday morning and he had been afraid something had happened to her. Kikyou had returned to him with a bruise on her face and her clothes slightly disheaveled—so different from her usually pressed and neat appearance—when she came back from going to "find" Kagome. The miko had said she couldn't locate the hanyou, then gone and climbed into the cart, claiming she had to go speak with Izayoi.

He was filled with regret and worry: he knew he should have told Kagome and he should have been the one to go after her. Inuyasha knew for certain something had happened between Kikyou and Kagome and that was why Kagome wasn't there now. If he had gone after the neko, he could have explained everything to Kagome and maybe she wouldn't have forgiven him, but he would have seen to it she came back with him. Even if he had to drag her.

_I am such a fucking idiot._

Most of his worry had stemmed from the fact he was afraid Kagome wouldn't return to him at all.

_I have to speak to my father before the wedding. I really don't think I can marry Kikyou. Even if Kagome doesn't come back._

The thought of never seeing her again didn't sit well with his stomach.

With it being so close to the new moon, he had been afraid of getting lost in the forest and not making it back to the safety of the cabin in time. He had known it would be unlikely to take him that long to run such an errand, but years of fear had taught him to be overly cautious.

_And now it really might have cost me. _

Just then, Inuyasha's ears perked up. Yes, he could just hear the sound of feet on the other side of his bedroom door. Outside the coming of night was evident from the growing dusk.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called, not liking the sudden sound of the stillness that welcomed him. He could smell her somewhere inside the cabin, but where she was exactly was difficult to place at the moment.

"Kagome, come here now," he commanded. Again he was met with silence, but before he could call out to her again, there was more shuffling of feet, the door swung open and Kagome appeared before him in the entranceway to his bedroom.

Her head was bowed, her hands clasped together in front of her. Getting up from his futon, he made to step near her, and her head jerked up. It was clear she had been crying.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha inquired softly, moving towards her. She watched him approach for a moment then took a step back.

Instantly, he felt the weakening of his senses, the forming of his human ears and fingernails, and the general sense of loss he felt whenever he became human.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, trying not to gap openly. _Its his human night!_ He had to have known the transformation was coming and still he had wanted to see her; wanted her to see. That took a lot of trust, as any hanyou knew.

Not for the first time, Kagome felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. _This only makes my job easier._

_If you can handle it, weakling._

_It could make things more difficult._

"Oh," Inuyasha growled at his sudden loose of youkai. He was going to elaborate on this thought when Kagome pounced on him. Her fingers wove in his now-black hair and she forcefully pulled his face down to meet hers where she kissed him with a force and hunger he did not know she possessed. Extremely surprised, Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, but found himself over come by the presence of Kagome. Even as a human he could still taste her and feel her body and he was not immune from the effect she had on him. Pulling her closer he relaxed into her embrace.

He could tell she was trying to be gentle, but her fangs cut into his lips from with the slightest movement, and he could feel her claws carve painfully into his skin. Not that it mattered.

_I wonder if I'll get to see Kagome on her human night._

Kagome, for her part, felt nothing but sick to her stomach. She was grateful for the fact Inuyasha could not read her emotions by scent at the moment, but that didn't help the overwhelming dread that was threatening to take hold of her.

_Can I really kill him?_ The questioned echoed in her mind over and over. _I don't know if he cares for me that way, but can I _really_ take his life, feeling for him the way I do?_

Even as she mechanically moved Inuyasha toward the bed, she sensed she would not be able to go through with her plan.

Giving him a push onto to futon, she stood over his prone human form for a moment as he waited for her to make the next move; she was the dominant one for the time being. Kagome cursed her luck of this being his human night. At any other time during the month, he would have been able to fight her and defend himself. Like he was, there was no way his weak human body would stand up to any assult she wished to give him. He was already bleeding from tiny cuts on his lips where she had been careless; as a hanyou, such shallow slices would have healed by now.

Kagome hesitanted. It could all be over in a minute if she acted quickly.

_How can you even be considering this? You love him! Even if he cared nothing about you, you can't do this—its not worth it. So what if your family won't take you back, do you really want to go back there? Its better away from them anyway. _

She pushed her thoughts away before they stopped her completely and settled on the bed next to Inuyasha. Her mind toyed with the idea of being with him just once, but she just didn't feel she could do that. She really wouldn't be able to make herself kill him then.

It was better just to do the deed fast.

Without giving him warning she grabbed the ends of his shirt and jerked the article of clothing up over his head. Moving with her hanyou speed, she had his hands tied over his head and fastened to the wooden carvings that made up the futon's head board before Inuyasha had even the slightest idea of what was going on.

Blinking up at her, he tried to move past his confusion. "Kagome?"

At the sound of her name, Kagome nearly broke. _It will only take a second, a slash…_

She hesitated for a moment, trying to remember where exactly she had put her knife. She knew her claws were always an option, but the idea of literally having _his_ blood on her hands was nauseating. Kagome knew she couldn't go through it that way.

Inuyasha still wasn't sure what was going on, but even without his senses, he could tell something was wrong. And that he should be afraid.

_But this is Kagome. She would never hurt me. Would she?_

The neko youkai had already tied him to the bed, he was bleeding from multiple prick wounds….

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked more forcefully this time. She was straddling his waist, clearly searching for something on her person. He could just make out the sweat that was forming on her forehead and her skin was unually pale. Her brown eyes darted around, her hands shook as she sifted though the bed sheets. She hadn't seemed to heard him. "Kag—"

Kagome silently snarled at him. She froze, ducking her head down toward her chest, clasping her hands over her cat ears. _It will only take a second, a slash…_Her breath came in and out in skaky pants and Inuyasha could just sense that she was crying.

_I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't._ Kagome shook, but then the memories Kikyou had triggered yesterday played back in her mind and she knew she didn't have many options. Hanyou never had many friends.

Inuyasha wanted to reach out to her, to hold her. She was obviously troubled by something and he couldn't place what that was. "Kagome, I know you're upset, but it will be ok. Alright?" He wasn't sure if he was reaching her or not. "Just relax, untie me, and we'll talk." Still her head was being clutched between her own clawed hands and there was no response. Time for drastic measures.

"You know I care about you, right? I'm here to listen, no matter what it is. I don't care if you can't speak, we'll figure it out together."

Kagome began to visibly tremble. She couldn't do it. She couldn't. She couldn't. She could NOT kill Inuyasha.

Still a tiny part of her, the last remaining bit that held love for the family in the Human Lands now resisted. _It's the only way to go home. I have to, I've gone too far as it is. I've tied Inuyasha to the bed, I've dr-dropped the dagger somewhere in the sheets. As soon as he puts two and two together, he'll abadon me too. Then Kikyou will kill him. I'll be all alone. _

_But can you live with yourself if you kill an innocent? Can you live with yourself if you kill Inuyasha?_

_It will only take a second, a slash…_

Her mind still clashing, Kagome's hand moved of its own accord down into the sheets and her finger closed around the hilt of the dagger. It had been lying there all along, as if it had been waiting for her to be ready. Taking a breath to sooth her nerves and gain her reserve, she finally felt ready. If she just did it quick, without thinking, it would be done.

_It will only take a second, a slash…_

_And I can go home._

_Home. Safe._

She braced herself. In one fluid motion, she tightened her grip on the dagger then raised it high, straightening out of her ball at the same time. Kagome was just about to bring the blade down into Inuyasha's heart when her eyes locked with her.

She felt suspended in the moment. The look of shock, fear, and betrayal were carved into Inuyasha's features, waiting to be read by her eyes as his mind registered what exactly she was planning to do.

Her daggar hovered in the air, waiting to make its killing mark.

_It will only take a second, a slash…_

_And Inuyasha will be dead._

XXXXXXXXX 

Taro Takahashi heard a knock on the door of his study and before he could tell whoever it was to go away, the door swung open and a veiled figured cautiously stepped in, followed by a maid, her eyes lowered.

Needless to say, he was a little shocked, "Y-yes? Can I help you?"

Kikyou removed the veil she wore for her own protection, and bowed to the lord. "Greetings, Lord Takahashi," she said as respectfully as possible.

"Ah Lady Kikyou," Taro breathed a sigh of relief now that he knew what he was dealing with. "What can I do for you?"

Kikyou hesitated for a moment, then answered, "I wanted to visit my betrothed," she spoke meekly, respectfully in a way that pulled on Taro's heart strings. "I thought it would be best if you chaperoned me," she artfully lowered her eyes in submission. "Or would you not be troubled by so triffleing a matter and prefer me to ask Lady Takahashi."

Taro bristled at the sound of his wife's titled. They were still in their argument, and he did not trust Izayoi to say the things that needed to be said to their young guest to keep her happy.

And Taro did not want Kikyou to be upset so close to her wedding. It would not be good for either his son or their treaty.

Under normal circumstances, he would have delegated the care of the young woman to one of his trusted servants or advisors, but in the end, Lord Takahashi agreed to accompany his future daughter-in-law and he would personally take her.

Even though it had been Izayoi who suggested it, he had been wanting some time alone with the girl—just to see if her words and actions matched the scent she gave off. Strickly out of curiosity, of course.

So far, Taro so no reason to distrust the little miko.

When Kikyou returned the veil to her face, he did not catch the wicked smirk covering her face. Thanks to the charm hanging from her neck, the demon lord also did not catch the change in her scent. A change that might have tipped him off to the fact that Kikyou was up to something.

XXXXXXXX

The knife cut through the air, separating the molecules with its speed and accuracy with deadly precision.

Inuyasha saw his life flash before his eyes and closed his eyes tightly, expecting impact.

The cut came, but it was not what he believed it would be at all; when he peaked though his lashes, the tiniest tip of the blade was in his skin, barely breaking the surface. There was blood, but nothing to be afraid of; Kagome had stopped her stab in the last possible instant.

She couldn't do it. Looking into his eyes, she knew she couldn't do it, no matter the punishment. Even if he had her killed, at least her worthless hanyou life would be over, and he would be alive. Inuyasha might let her live, but then she would die in the wilderness as her family would not likely take her back. Either way her death warrant had been signed.

But Inuyasha's life had be saved, and that was all that mattered. He was the only place she had ever really belonged, and for that she owed him her life. She would stay by his side and fight Kikyou for Inuyasha's life.

Kagome tossed the knife away from them, trying to rid her mind of even the thought of it. It was then that she broke. There had been a quiet drizzle of tears before, but now she was crying buckets. She collapsed on to the still speechless Inuyasha's chest.

_I think she was going to kill me._

He quickly replayed what he had just happened: Kagome forcing him onto the bed, bounding his hands, pulling out the knife.

She did just try to kill me! 

Anger flared for a moment, but the sounds of the distraught neko sobbing into his chest as she clung to him dampened any rage him might have had. He also began to remember her indesicion and sadness. It was like she hadn't really wanted to. _What forced her to this?_

"I'm not mad Kagome," he tried to sooth her. He needed to know what was going on. "Please untie me, I won't hurt you." _I'm the one who was almost just murdered. _ She only seemed to cry harder. In reality, she would have preferred the rage she knew she deserved.

They stayed that way until Kagome's crying subsided. Inuyasha was just about to ask her again to release him when she shifted raised her head and with a quick upward movement captured his lips. Her hands came up behind his head, dragging his face towards her so that he could to turn away.

At first, Inuyasha refused to respond. The girl had just tried to kill him after all. But in the end, he found himself returning her kiss, her taste drugging him even in his human form.

Just as suddenly as she had initiated the kiss, Kagome pulled away. In a bound she and snatched up the dagger and was back on the bed.

Before he had time to be afraid, she had sliced through the shirt that was holding him to be bed frame. Dropping the knife in his lap she quickly moved away from him.

Sitting up, Inuyasha was puzzled for another moment, but then Kagome kneeled, and took up the dagger in her hands again. She pulled his hand up and pressed the handle into his palm.

Kagome fell back to sit on her feet and quickly pulled her hair back away from her neck, tilted her head so that her throat was prone to his attack.

Inuyasha found himself more shocked by this action than by her attempts to take his own life.

_She thinks I can kill her?_

Without even considering the possibilities, he tossed the dagger onto the sheets, a little of his blood pressing into the cloth. Moving fast for a human, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms just in time to comfort her as another onslaught of tears began. Inuyasha blinked as his own eyes burned.

Curled up on one another for support was how Kikyou and Taro found them moments later.

XXXXX

Deshi cursed his luck.

He and his men who had gone ahead of the army had gotten lost. Their contact with the rest of the troops had been cut off as a result, so he had no idea where they were or if they would arrive on time.

The scout who had gone off ahead of them reported back that there was a good chance of reaching Takahashi manor by night fall.

_But what of the army? If I don't have them, I'll have nothing._

He laughed at the bitter irony of it all.

If he didn't have the army, then his plan was for naught, and perhaps he could run for home if it wasn't for Kikyou.

He couldn't abandon his daughter to the dog demons. She was all he had left. Kagome was gone—he had no hope of seeing her again, no matter what he had told Kikyou. Midori had left him.

Deshi knew for a fact Lord Takahashi was aware of his presence on the demon lord's lands. To turn back now would only put Kikyou in peril. The human lord might have hidden his army with charms, but he had wanted Taro to know he was coming—at least a few days ago that was what he had wished.

And there was always the chance that his army would make it to the right place at the right time.

For the moment, he conceded, his best course of action was to continue on as planned.

At worst, he would have to sit in on the marriage of his daughter to a hanyou cur.

Cursing, Deshi gave the order to move out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I know, no Midori. Just remember where she is, it will be important later.**


	16. Jail Bait

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions, among others.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I've been really stressed with my job lately—its gone from being nice and mellow to me running around like a chicken with my head cut off. And who knows? Next month I might be back to sitting around, staring at the walls. Anyway, in other words, it means a lot that when people tell me they like my story. I try to write for myself, but encouragement never hurt anyone, lol.**

Lady Kea: Don't worry, she'll get hers! I just have to figure out how…

Miko Inuhanyou Demoness: I'm glad you didn't die from reading fanficiton. That would be bad, lol.

AnimeObsessionFantasy: Err…don't count your chickens before they hatch

BiishikiBokkaku: Don't cry! I tried to get it out as soon as possible!

Mraestalyn: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I just couldn't let Kagome hurt Inuyasha—too much. I thought about having her stab him and he somehow healing, but I just didn't think Kagome would be able to go through with it.

Youkaineko: I've been toying with a couple of ideas for Kikyou's fate, and I also really like yours too. Hmm…Of course this morning, while I was trying to wake up, I had another idea for her punishment. Lol, there are so many options!

Tarzan14: You read the whole story in one sitting? Wow. Don't worry, the charm is coming off, I just don't know if it will be sooner or later.

CatLover260: Yeah, there was no way Kagome could hurt him. I don't know if I got across how desperate she was to even consider it, but I tried. I haven't thought about using Kaede yet… you'll just have to see how things work out.

Kokoronagomu: I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but you're right both Deshi and Taro suck as being dads. Oops.

LiHudson: Yeah, I liked this chapter more than the last—at least it wasn't total angst! I'm glad you like the story!

InuyashaSano: I think your review has to be the most original I have ever received, lol. I heart it.

Ikichira: Gods I know! I've been stressed out just writing it, and I even know what's going to happen! I think this chapter is a little more mellow—for better or worse.

La Vixen de Amor: I really want to work that in somehow. I had Kagome's human night planned into the original outline, but it no longer fits…wait…actually now that you've got me thinking about I think I know how use it. Thanks for the inspiration!—if I go with the ending I've been toying with, yes, you will see it!

sprat111: Yeah, I was thinking after I posted it that I didn't put enough Inuyasha introspection in. I think there's more in this one, but now I don't think we've heard enough from Kagome. Oops. I think I've almost got all the secondary ducks in a row, so hopefully I can get more from the two of them from now on.

**Chapter 16: Jail Bait**

"What the hell is going on!" Taro demanded as he stepped into his son's bedroom, fixing the torch he had been holding to its holder on the wall. The darkened room was invaded by a haunting light that licked at its occupants like some monster's tongue. Kagome whipped her head around to look over her shoulder at the full demon behind her, her eyes growing wide and Inuyasha could smell the fear coming off of her. _She's terrified of dad._

_Fuck, I would be afraid of him._ Inuyasha thought as he watched his father storm into the room, eyes glaring, and hackles raised.

At the sight of the towering demon coming at her, Kagome cowered into the sheets just an instant before she dashed behind Inuyasha, seeking the shelter his body afforded. At the moment, her mind did not really register that she had just tried to plunge a dagger into the man's chest she was using as shield; all that mattered was getting away from the youkai presently coming after her.

Inuyasha observed Kagome and his father's actions for a split second without moving; it was taking some time for his mind to register everything that was going on it was so sudden. Kagome had tried kill him, then didn't, but instead collapsed on him in a fit of tears. Now his father was here, pissed as a wet hen and moving toward them both. The situation was a lot for a poor little hanyou to take in at once.

Taro was beginning to reach his clawed paw behind his son's back to get at the neko hiding back there, when Inuyasha finally clicked into motion. Quickly, he lashed out his hand and grabbed his father at the wrist.

"Don't touch her."

Foremost on Inuyasha's mind was his concern for Kagome. The waves of fear coming off her were overwhelming and Inuyasha's heart went out to her. She was clearly beyond terrified, and all things considered, she was facing an old nightmare: Taro looked ferocious in his anger, and more than a little willing to cause the neko bodily harm. First things first, Inuyasha knew he had to protect Kagome and make her feel at ease. Inuyasha might have known his father wouldn't hurt her, but the neko had no idea what the lord had in store for her.

Taro was so stunned by his son's assertiveness that he immediately backed off, taking a step away from the futon. _What has gotten into Inuyasha? _Inuyasha who bowed at his feet now had eyes that blazed with a heat that Lord Takahashi did not recognize.

The demon lord's confusion was further compacted by what he smelled and saw. The room reeked of what he could only assume were the girl's tears, and there were other dimmer scents of anguish and fear. The pair on the bed might have been embracing when he had entered the room, but lusty pursuits had to have been far from their minds. Then there was the blood. Inuyasha, in his human form, was bleeding from a small but ugly nick in his chest as well as other tiny cuts and scratches. A small dagger was mingled with the sheets and was stained with his son's blood.

_What the hell happened here? Why is he defending her?_

Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath, trying to think. His father was going to demand an explanation any second now, and he didn't know what to tell him.

Yes, a very short while ago Kagome had been straddling his waist, preparing to cut his heart out, but it just didn't seem she really wanted to hurt him. Hell, she had tried to get him to kill her. Shuddering, Inuyasha could still feel the cold handle of the knife for the brief time it had been in his hand. Even if she had injured him, he wasn't sure he could have done _that._ It was Kagome. He loved her if for nothing else because she had given him a time in his life that he didn't feel completely out of place; they belonged together.

_I can only hope Kagome feels the same._

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to see Kagome's back, she was sitting on her feet, her head burrowed into his back. Turning around he met his father's eyes.

Taro still looked angry, but he also appeared to be fairly confused. It was time for the question he had been dreading: "Inuyasha," his father's voice began to show he was tired. "What happened? Who is this?"

"This is Kagome," Inuyasha answered the easy question first. "I—we—" He couldn't bring himself to explain further. What would his father do when he found out? Even attempting to kill a lord's son was high offense, and Lord Takahashi was highly protective of his family.

"Isn't it obvious what she did?" Kikyou demanded, finally making her presence known. She had stood by the door for some time in silence, but now she was in the thick of it, clearly angry. _Great, so now I have not one but two live hanyou's on my hands! Kagome, you coward._

Taro turned toward his son's betrothed, an eyebrow raised. The girl was clearly furious, but still her scent spoke to a steady, calm being. "And what is that, my dear?" The youkai was somewhat confused: now that he had a good look at Kikyou's face, he realized there was a good chance his wife was right—her expression was not matching her scent.

Kikyou was a little taken aback by suddenly having the demon lord's full attention on her, but she forged on, as she knew she had to. _Kagome has left me no option. _"Even I can see what is going on, and I'm a miko," she was sure to remind them. "I've seen my betrothed with this girl before—she must be his whore."

Inuyasha felt Kagome flinch behind him at the word, "whore". He shot the miko a glare and opened his mouth to contradict her, but she was already barreling on.

Kikyou wasn't finished yet, "She's jealous that he's marrying me and she tried to kill him. If she can't have him, no one can!"

Taro regarded the thin human woman standing before him.

"Inuyasha? Is this true?" If this was the truth—and from what he had heard and was witnessing it very well could be—he wanted to hear it from his son's mouth.

Inuyasha looked down at his claws, thinking of what to say to his father's question. He didn't know then that this small moment of reflection would cost both him and Kagome.

Kagome, though terrified of Inuyasha's father, was fuming at her sister. First Kikyou bullied and threatened her into trying to kill Inuyasha, and now she was calling her a whore? If she had ever been anything less than a pure miko, it was Kikyou's fault.

_She's set all this up! She wanted me to get caught and I'm sure one way or another she never meant for me to come home! _Tears burned in the neko's eyes, but she tapped down on her grief.

Rage was the more important emotion at the moment.

When Inuyasha paused to try to think of the right thing to say, Kagome took it as her opportunity. Springing out of her coil, she launched herself from behind Inuyasha.

Claws flexed, fangs bared, Kagome had every intention of ripping out Kikyou's throat. She knew when she was damned beyond redemption. Her family wouldn't want her, Inuyasha was more than likely afraid of her. The demon lord in the room surely would have her put to death for a multitude of reasons and to top it off she couldn't even speak in her own defense. There was little left for her to live for and anyway, if she killed her sister, at least she could ensure Inuyasha's safety.

As she moved, Kagome was surprised to see the charm Kikyou wore around her neck. It was an old one of their father's, meant to cover scents. _No wonder no one suspects her—Kikyou's scent only speak to emotions of peace and calm._

Kikyou was completely surprised by Kagome's attack. She did not even make a move to defend herself, her shock was so complete. The neko raked her claws over the skin of Kikyou's arm before Inu no Taishou was on Kagome, catching her up and clunking her on the head.

Before she knew it, all Kagome saw was black.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha demanded, leaping off his futon, hurrying to Kagome's side where his father had let her slide to the ground. Lord Takahashi had moved so fast, the hanyou had not been able to stop the blow. With painstaking gentleness, Inuyasha placed the neko's head on his lap before turning his head up to growl at his father.

"I don't know what has gotten into you boy," Taro snarled back, "But you will release this absurd obsession you have with this _neko_ and do as I tell you. She clearly tried to harm you," Inuyasha's father's gaze dropped down to the still bleeding wound on the hanyou's chest: only slow-oozing drops appeared now, but was enough to throw Taro into a blind rage. "And I will not stand for it." With that, using his full-youkai speed, Taro pushed Inuyasha out of the way and snatched up Kagome, slinging her over her shoulder as anyone would a sack of dirty laundry.

Not giving himself the leisure to think, Inuyasha shook himself off and bounded to the room's door, blocking his father and Kikyou's exit. The miko had blessedly fallen silent after saying her piece; she knew how to push his father's buttons. "Put Kagome down."

Taro rolled his eyes. "She hurt you, Inuyasha. I can only assume that because you have yet to give me a proper explanation, this neko could have done more. You will let me pass and you will be at the manor early to get ready for your wedding."

Kikyou opened her mouth to object, but Taro shot a glare at her over his shoulder. She stayed silent. As the two men had a staring contest, neither Inuyasha nor his father noticed Kikyou edging toward the futon.

"Father I—"

"Don't be foolish Inuyasha," Taro reprimanded him. "Please. You aren't thinking clearly."

Inuyasha did pause for a moment. _Am I thinking clearly? Kagome tried to stab me and I'm defending her?_

But he remembered her eyes—the despair, the fear. If she could speak, Inuyasha would bet his life Kagome would be able to give him a more than acceptable reason.

"I love her," Inuyasha choked out, refusing to look away from his father's eyes. "I want her to be my mate. Please, she wouldn't hurt me without cause. I know it. Just put her down."

Taro felt a moment of indecision as he saw the earnestness in his son's face. _Does the treaty matter so much? But can you trust to leave this cat with him?_

In the end, he reached a compromise in his own mind. "Fine, you will think of this tonight—what you really want, considering everything. And in the morning, we will discuss this before the wedding. You will have to convince me with something other than words of love, but if you can I might let you have your way."

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha nodded carefully, but still did not let the matter drop completely, "What are you going to do with her? The demons at the manor might try to harm her again, please—"

Taro silenced him with a growl. "You think I can't take care of one silly neko? She will be safe, Inuyasha, I will see to it." Without waiting for an answer, Taro jostled his son out of his way and Kikyou followed, tucking something into the obi of her kimono as she went, a movement that, again, the demon and hanyou failed to notice.

When they were gone, Inuyasha walked back to futon and flopped down. He had a lot of thinking to do this night. _What to say, what to say?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango tossed and turned on her mat in the servants' quarters. She couldn't sleep and she knew why.

_Miroku._

_Why did he have to go into the mountains?_ If he had gone to decide what to do about her and their child, Sango wanted to have a say in his choice.

But the mountains were sprawling, and while she was sure he had not gone far, it would be easy for her to lose her way if she went after him. How would she be able to pin point where exactly Miroku had gone?

Rolling over onto her other side, Sango suddenly felt the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _He would have gone to the shrine!_

The shrine was little more than a cleared circle of earth, free of trees and undergrowth, but it was a sacred place for reflection.

Climbing to her shaky legs, Sango hop-scotched her way over the other sleeping bodies that carpeted the floor to the door. Covering herself with a long jacket, Sango began making her way on the path that lead toward the dark mass of land that blocked out the stars.

_Please let me find him._

With her back to the manor and her senses focused on the path before her, Sango failed to notice the small party of horsemen who rode up to the doors of the Takahashi home. If she had, the maid might have wondered what purpose a group of human men had with the demon lord.

Sango, however, continued her journey unhindered by their arrival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taro was so angry he could not see straight.

Walking down the halls of his manor that would take him to the dungeons, the full youkai was practically sputtering at how stupid a son he had raised. What was Inuyasha thinking? It was clear even to the miko who was still following him that the neko had tried to take the boy's life. Inuyasha seemed to know that too, but clearly didn't want anything to be done about it.

_What is the boy thinking? That he's in love? I had no idea his human half had such a hold on him!_

Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, Taro made a sharp right, turning himself away from the food cellars and instead made his way to darker areas of the house where prisoners were stored. It had been a long time since the last war, and therefore the rooms had seen little use recently.

_Now it seems to be filling up with cats_, Taro growled to himself as he passed the neko youkai's cell. The proud demon was still slumbering with the ofuda attached to her forehead. It was better than the alternative: she was so angry, Taro felt sure the bars that held her would not last long against any attack she wished to throw at them. Let her sleep.

Taking his captive a few more doors down, he motioned to a servant holding the keys to unlock and open the cell door for him. Taro stepped inside and with care that surprised even he, laid the girl on the ground. This girl had captured his son's affections—even if she was a blood-lusting neko.

_Inuyasha would pick a cat of all things…_

Taro took a moment to look down at the face of the girl. She was beautiful, despite being a hanyou. So strange for there to be a half youkai here in the demon lands. The only reason Inuyasha was alive was because he lived under the protection of the Inu Taishou title and the Takahashi name.

_How did you get here little one?_ There was something familiar about her face, but Taro could not place it.

The door had not been locked, but Taro had made his way outside of the cell when one of his advisors, dressed in clothes that had obviously been thrown on in a hurry, appeared, running toward them.

"My lord!" The underling breathed heavily. "Th-they've arrived!"

The demon lord raised an eyebrow, "They?"

"The human lord, my lord. Lord Higurashi!"

Taro heard the veiled figure behind him gasp at the sound of her father's name. It was no real surprise to Taro, his spies had known the human was on his way for sometime—even if he appeared to have gotten lost on more than one occasion. But had his daughter not expected him to come to see her wedded? Why would she think that when it had been arranged?

"Very good," Taro continued as if he had not heard Kikyou's reaction. "I will see him shortly." He turned back to Kikyou and her silent maid. "Would you like to greet your father?" The youkai did not mean it as a question; if Kikyou knew better, she would have seen he was commanding her to follow him.

But Kikyou did not know better, or at least pretended otherwise: "No my lord," she said in her quiet, submissive way that pleasantly crawled under Taro's skin. "If I could, I wish to look on the face of the one my betrothed covets," here she bowed deeply, "so that I could better please him. Then I will come to see my father."

Taro didn't quite know what to say to such an odd request, and in fact stared down at Kikyou for longer than was completely polite. Her scent spoke to nothing out of the ordinary, but he wanted to rip the shroud from her face so he could look into her eyes.

In the end, he decided there would be no harm in indulging the girl.

"Fine, but I wish you to be upstairs shortly," he said firmly so she understood, then made his way out of the dungeons.

Kikyou waited until the sound of Taro's feet on the stairs had completely faded way before she motioned to her maid servant to stand watch. Stealthily, the miko walked into her sister's cell. The neko hanyou was sprawled out on the floor, still dead to the world.

Her hand went to her obi where she had hidden the dagger. Was it the right thing to kill Kagome now? Not only was the younger girl completely defenseless, but there would be witnesses.

Seeing the face of her little sister sleeping peacefully turned something deep in Kikyou. _What am I doing?_ She pulled her hand out of the pocket her obi made, scrunching her brow. Memories from her childhood blinked past her eyes, and Kikyou hesitated further. Kagome wasn't her problem: with Deshi here, Taro would force Inuyasha to marry Kikyou so he could please the human. And if Deshi made good on his threat to not bring the miko home without her hanyou sister once the demons were vanquished, Kikyou would need Kagome alive.

On an impulse—one Kikyou would never be able to explain to herself later—the miko leaned down and placing her fingers on Kagome's throat she chanted the words to permanently remove the Silence Root's charm on her sister.

_My gift to you, little sister. You will either stay down here forever and no one will listen to your pleas or you will be restored and ready to meet our father._

Kikyou closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on the spell; she could feel her own power and Kagome's repressed energy. _What will a house of demons do with a hanyou miko?_

Removing the spell completely was a little more difficult than simply pushing it aside had been, and Kikyou failed to notice Kagome's movement, her concentration was so focused. While the neko was disoriented from a blow to the head and being carried upside down, she knew it was Kikyou hovering over her. Not feeling strong enough to attack her sister, and feeling darkness sneaking up on her again, Kagome did the only thing she could think to do. Kagome deftly, without the miko noticing, removed the scent charm. Its ribbon was old and gauzy, practically crumbling under her claw.

_It will be as good as feeding her to the dogs,_ Kagome thought as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Nodding when her work was done, Kikyou left Kagome in the cell to go greet her father the lord. The servants locked up after she was gone, leering at the neko hanyou unprotected in her cage. Most of them remembered the harm the single hanyou had caused to several members of their number, and now seemed to be the perfect time to exact their revenge.

The moment they were sure their master was preoccupied…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two lords stared at one another across Taro's intimidatingly massive desk. Though it was late in the night, they were discussing the finer points of the treaty for which they were to marry off their children.

"So in exchange for the safe passage of my merchants through your lands, I will allow you the farming lands between the River Botan and Kanaye Mountain."

Taro examined the map were Deshi was motioning as the human lord spoke. The area he was offering was a little smaller than what they had originally agreed upon, but then the human had presented him with an extra antique sword to be placed in Kikyou's dowry. It all seemed to even out.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and a servant poked his head in to announce Kikyou Higurashi. Lord Takahashi motioned for her to be allowed to enter and moment later the girl appeared, her face veiled. Both men stood to greet her.

Taro was blown away to find suddenly he could smell the girl's emotions—no longer did she only scent like a miko. There was some trepidation about her, but mostly he could detect her happiness at the sight of her father: she had thrown back her veil and what could only be described as a smile—though a small one—played around her mouth as the two looked at one another.

Chalking it up as being glad to see her father, Taro went back to the more pressing matter at hand. He could only hope that Kikyou wouldn't mention the neko lying in the basement who had been caught in a compromising position with his son. If she did, their treaty could be for naught; especially if Deshi became furious with Inuyasha and decided to purify them all.

The father and daughter greeted each other with reserved warmth, Taro noted as he watched them. Their pleasantries were short and to the point.

When Kikyou began mentioning the coming wedding, Lord Takahashi decided it was best to steer the conversation in another direction.

"Yes we almost everything prepared for the ceremony tomorrow," he smiled at Deshi, "now there is just have one small detail concerning our treaty—"

"Are you sure, my lord," Kikyou suddenly cut in, "that Inuyasha will want to marry me?"

Taro could have killed the girl, and found himself wishing he had let the hanyou to do just that.

Kikyou, though slightly off her rocker never, let a chance slip through her fingers. She saw that either way, she was holding the best cards. If her father went into a rage over the hanyou's whore (without knowing she was his second daughter) and called off the wedding, so much the better for Kikyou. But if the wedding went through as planned, surely Deshi's presence meant he had his army on their way. Kikyou could have sung she was so happy, and it made her want to stir the pot all the more. _I have no husband, I have not hanyou husband today! He his dead, and gone away!_

The men looking at her were not as pleased as the young miko.

"And why would that be?" Deshi ask cautiously, fearing his daughter was going to give him away._ Please don't let her mention the army. Please don't let her mention the army. Please don't let her mention the army._

"Yes my dear," Taro fretted, "why would you have such a worry?" He also feared—more correctly—that his secret, or that of his son, would be given away.

"Because, Inuyasha already has a woman." Kikyou pouted in a way that when coupled with her scent now turned Taro's stomach. "Granted she may be violent, but she is so much more beautiful that I." Kikyou hung her head for effect. If Deshi knew she was speaking of Kagome, he would have been tipped off by her ruse. However, he did not and that was Kikyou's secret.

Deshi breathed a sigh of relief and was so happy Kikyou had not mentioned his plans that he could have laughed. "And what woman is that?"

Taro picked up on the lightness of the other man's words, and quirked an eyebrow at the scent of _relief_ coming off of him. _Human, what are you hiding from me? _Before Kikyou could answer her father, Lord Takahashi cut her off, "You know how boys are,and "he began suggestively," my son seems to have taken a liking to one of our servants. It is nothing to worry about."

"But—" Kikyou started again.

Taro cut her off before the miko could dig him in any deeper: "I can assure you my son will do as I ask of him. There is nothing to worry about; the wedding will go one tomorrow as planned."

A dark glint in Deshi's eye caught the demon's attention, "I certainly hope so, and I have no wish to lose this opportunity."

Taro nodded in understanding, though unsure if he and Deshi were on the same page. _So much for giving Inuyasha his own say._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he finally retired, Deshi did not go straight to the quarters he had been shown, but instead headed toward the stables. After waking and speaking with a young boy who had been in his company, the human lord turned around to go back into the manor.

Several moments later, the boy could be seen riding out of the stables, off the manor grounds, and across the fields from which the humans had originally come.

High in one the manor's room, a tall figure watched the interchange with interest. _What is that human up to?_

The rider was just about to leave his line of sight when the watcher's voyeurism was interrupted by his mate tossing in her sleep.

"Sh—shampoo. Where did all the shampoo go?"

_Does she ever shut up about her stupid hair?_ Sesshomaru thought as he picked up his brush. _Where was I? 99…100…101_ He picked up his count of brush strokes where they had been interrupted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango was becoming weary, her back beginning to ache painfully. From her judgment, she was only halfway to the shrine and the moon was already starting to set.

Sighing heavily with exhaustion, she slunk down onto a rock to the side of the path and leaned back against a convenient tree. _Of all the stupid places to go Miroku, you sure picked it. Couldn't you have at least chosen a closer location? What about those nice trees outside Kaede's house? I could have driven my cart there!_

_But no! When you need _reflection_ time you climb half way up a fucking mountain with narrow, steep paths. You are such—_

Sango was startled out of her internal rant when she heard a twig snap not far away. Freezing completely, trying not even to breath, she moved her eyes around in the dim moon light.

There it was again!

Someone was definitely coming towards her; she could now hear the individual steps.

_I wonder if whoever it is knows I'm here?_

Swallowing hard, Sango decided that whatever was going to happen, she would take it in stride. Standing silently, she listened. The footsteps were getting closer.

Now she could see a dark outline. Whoever it was had to be able to see her—they were coming straight at her.

Sango braced herself and just as the figure was upon her, surely to grab her, she punched him hard in the face. Years of scrubbing pans, carrying heavy chamber pots, and other maidly duties had toned her muscles well, and in this case paid off: she heard the reassuring snap of her would-be assailant's nose cracking.

"What the hell! That hurt! Kami I'm bleeding!" The man wailed, doubling over in pain from the blow.

Sango took a step back, startled as she was that she recognized the voice.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in the belly of Takahashi manor, long sleeping eyes blinked opened. Despite the darkness of the cell their owner found herself in, she could still see clearly.

But all of her focus was on scent. Not far away she could smell _her_. And she knew she wasn't imagining things.

Kagome was near. Very near.

Midori wanted nothing more than to leap to her feet and find her kit, but there was something holding her down.

Checking her limbs, she found she felt no bindings. No, she wasn't shackled, she realized with a hiss of rage: it was that damn sacred scroll on her head.

Midori's eyes went green with rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Ug! This chapter is done! A few hours later than I had planned, but its finished all the same. I went over the first part like three or four times, and I'm still not really happy about, but I'm not sure if there is anything else to be done for it. I hope it doesn't suck too much. I was going to take a break from this story to finish the epilogue for "Marriage of Convenience" (oops) but I got the ball rolling, so here you go. Hopefully I can keep it up.**


	17. On the Edge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions, among others.**

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Didn't I say if I had more reviews I'd write faster? This chapter officially has had the most reviews of any other that I've posted in any of my stories. Yay. So here is a super fast update for you all.**

Youkaineko: bangs head against wall while pulling out hair I know usually make little fuck ups here and there in every chapter, but you're right, I really screwed the pouch on this on, lol. Where was my head? I'll have to fix it, but thanks for pointing them out. Considering that this chapter got proof read more than others, its really sad I made that many mistakes. I do have to say it wouldn't have been a complete shock (as it would have been elsewhere) for Kikyou to see Inuyasha as a human because she probably knew about Kagome's human night. That being said, I should have at least mentioned it. bangs head again

Iugome: Wow, you have a lot of wrath, lol. I'm pretty sure I know what's going to happen to Kikyou, and it will basically put her in her own private hell. I am considering some expansions, but yeah, she's got it coming.

CatLover260: Lol, I'm glad someone noticed the hair thing. I don't know why I keep going back to that…

LiHudson: Yeah, my attention span/muse is pretty fickle. I do plan on finishing all my stories…as long as I have the time. I was really afraid that if I went back to another story it would break my concentration on this one. Ug.

Nymoue: I know! It keeps going! I think I'm about to wrap it up and then there are all these loose ends I keep finding. Its winding down though, I'm pretty sure.

Ygfi: If they're stupid enough to jump just because someone said they should, maybe it was best they jumped. Then they were helped!

Kokoronagomu: Don't worry, it will all work itself out…hopefully. Don't want to give anything away.

sprat111: Ok, breathe, it will get oxygen to your head to help your headache. But Kikyou took the spell off: 1) She's crazy and therefore prone to unpredictable behavior 2) She didn't think there it would matter—Kagome's in the dungeon as a prisoner, so its not really like anyone will listen to her 3) I'm really sick and tired of Kagome not being able to talk, its hard to write, and this was just a convenient time for me to fit it in. Sesshomaru just happened to be brushing his hair by the window when he noticed Deshi going out to the stables. He was curious as to what Deshi was doing outside that late at night. Miroku freaked out when he found out he was going to be a dad, so he went up to the mountains to think about it and decide what he was going to do: stay with Sango or basically be a deadbeat dad. Did I get everything?

Hellana8989: Yeah while it usually is red or black for rage, the cat's battle color has been green in this universe. I guess that's confusing because green usually means envy. Oh well.

Scottish Chick: I'm glad someone noticed about his nose. I thought it was pretty funny too, lol. Sango could so take Miroku in hand to hand combat!

**Chapter 17 On the Edge**

"M-Miroku?" Sango choked out, surprised to have found so unexpectedly the very man she had been looking for in the first place. "What are you doing here?"

Miroku was still holding his nose in obvious pain, a small trickle of blood slithering down to his mouth. "I was coming to find you," he answered, his voice comically nasal from the grip the monk had over his nostrils.

"Here, let me look at it," Sango offered. She brushed his hands away from his face and forcefully grabbed his chin to tilt his head upward.

"Gentle! You already broke my nose," Miroku whined. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you what _you are_ doing here?"

In the bright star light, Sango used her fingers to feel out Miroku's injury. "I came to find you," she said simply, to distract him. In the next instant, she cracked the monk's broken nose back into place.

"Fuck Sango!" He howled as he whipped his face out of her reach. "You could have warned me."

"Stop being such a baby. Its fixed. I walked all this way to talk to you and my feet are aching!" Turning away from him, she went back to her seat on the rocks.

Miroku was silent for a moment then came over to kneel at her feet. "Why are you here?"

Swallowing hard Sango tried to keep her composure: her hormones had taken this to be the perfect opportunity to flare up, making her weepy. "I went to see you at Kaede's and she said you had left into the mountains. For reflection," she clarified with a sniffle.

Miroku nodded carefully. "So you decided the middle of the night was the best time to come and see me. How did you even know which way to go? I didn't tell Kaede—"

"—that you would be at the shrine," she growled. "I guessed," she punctuated with a sad smile.

Their eyes met, and they did not look away.

"Alright," Miroku wished Sango would she would just answer the question. "Why are you here?"

Sango blinked. "I thought you came up here because of what Inuyasha had said—about the baby being yours…and," not thinking she laid a hand over her lower abdomen. "I wasn't going to let you make any decisions about it without first hearing me out."

Miroku's eyebrow quirked, "Because up to now you've been so opened and talkative with me." His tone bordered on bitterness.

"I know, I know, I should have told you." Sango shook her head. She wiped the tiny tearlets form the corners of her eyes, refusing to cry. "But I didn't, and then you were actually paying attention to me, and I was afraid someone had already told you. I didn't want you to want to be with me only because of the baby and the baby only."

Miroku eyes flashed with glinting anger: "Would that have been so bad?"

"Yes it would have!" She threw her arms up in the air. "I don't want a husband who sees me only as a burden—I need someone who actually _wants_ me to be with him." Pausing, Sango thought before she continued. Miroku waited for her to finish: "Though considering how you reacted when Inuyasha did tell you, it could have been worse. Its one thing for me to think you might care for the baby enough to tolerate a wife you don't want and its another matter entirely for you to run away like a frighten child when you realize you're going to be a father. I didn't want you to leave because of this," she finished quietly, rubbing her barely-swollen abdomen.

Miroku reflected for a moment, "To my credit, Inuyasha carried me away—I didn't run," he tried to lighten the tension between them.

"But you never came back to see me, and instead went off to the shrine. What was I supposed to think?"

"Well what do you want me to say, Sango?" Miroku snapped, losing some of his patience. He was tired, but he didn't want to scare her away again, not when it was clear she finally wasn't shunning his company.

"I wanted to know what you're planning to do. About me, about the baby. Isn't that clear?"

"Well, I want to us to raise it together—if that's alright, but I have to admit I'm I am afraid. Terrified really, and if I'm not always completely beaming about it you're just going to have to accept it. I mean you sleep with me and then you run off and when you finally speak to me again the next thing I know is that I'm about to be a father. Wouldn't that send you running for a little time of self-reflection at least?"

Sango nodded, understanding. His rant made her feel just a little bit better. "How do you think I felt when I found out I was pregnant? I was alone, I didn't know if Lady Izayoi would let me stay, and for all I knew our time together didn't mean anything to you—or at least it was as special for me as it had been for me."

"How could you think that?" Miroku asked, clearly hurt.

Sango had to hold back the grin his words and their sad tone triggered. _He really does care._ Instead, she offered him a small, half smile of apology. "I suppose I wasn't thinking. Not really."

Relaxing a little Miroku agreed with her. "So what are we going to do now?"

Sango slid off her rock to lean against him. "What did your reflection tell you?" She put her head on his shoulder.

Miroku placed his head on top of hers: "That I need to get it together for the three of us and that you had to have had your reasons. I just needed to be there with you to find them out."

Sango smiled, "I'm glad. I would have told you eventually."

Miroku sighed in relief and put his arm around Sango's back to pull her closer. "Rest a while. I'll keep watch."

Nodding tiredly, the late hour finally caught up with Sango and she dosed lightly, relief aiding her journey to dreamland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha tossed in his fitful sleep. His black hair was tangled all around him, dampened by the sweat pooling off his skin.

_Kagome._

Nightmares of every torture possible being applied to his little neko while he was forced to watch; he was restrained and could not get to her.

With a start, the inu hanyou woke, sitting up quickly. Looking around him at his familiar bedroom, he felt the wave of relief one experiences on waking and realizing the demons of one's sleep are not real.

_But they could be real. If you let Kagome go. _His mind chided him.

He never should have told his father he would think about it; there was nothing to think about.

_Kagome is mine._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

True to his word, Inuyasha appeared at the Takahashi manor and went directly to find his father as soon as he had turned back into his hanyou form. However, when the servant brought him to the demon lord, Taro was with another man—one who had more than his fair share of resemblance to Kikyou.

_That must be her father._ The half demon mentally gulped, but steeled himself all the same.

Inuyasha opened him mouth, prepared to tell both of the lords where they could go if they expected him to marry Kikyou.

Taro easily read his son's intentions, and jerked the boy to stand at his side. "Ah Lord Higurashi, this is my son, Inuyasha. Your Kikyou's betrothed." Inuyasha could hear the faint growl his father was giving him. It spoke to his dominance as pack leader.

"Inuyasha," Deshi gave a tight smile. He bowed to his future son-in-law, but Inuyasha caught the man staring at his ears all the same. Returning the bow, Inuyasha looked back at his father.

Again, before he could speak, the old demon cut him off.

"A bridal breakfast has been prepared," Taro said, using his arms to direct both men toward a small dining hall; the great hall was still being prepared for the ceremony. "Let us not keep everyone else waiting."

Inuyasha went along with his father, but the moment Deshi stepped into the hall, he grabbed the older youkai's arm and pulled him aside. "I've made up my mind. I don't want to marry the miko. I want—"

Taro stopped him with a snarl. "I don't remember giving a choice. I said you had to find a way to convince me _why_ I should abandon my treaty, call off your wedding, and insult the guests I have staying under my roof. Do you have anything _new_ to say?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but Taro didn't let him speak.

"_Besides_ the fact you _love_ this _neko_ and that you need to protect her. Surely that is influence of your mother." Taro rolled his eyes.

"Sesshomaru got to marry who he wanted," Inuyasha clutched at the first straw he could think of. _Doesn't he know I'm no good with words? Couldn't we just spar this out?_

It appeared not. Lord Takahashi's eyes blazed at the mention of his older son's mating, "And you know how I feel about that! Look Inuyasha, Lord Higurashi is here, the treaty is signed, and you have said nothing to me that constitutes a reason for why I should let you out of this. Its too late, Inuyasha." Taro paused, weighing his next words. He didn't want to say them, but would Inuyasha otherwise do as he demanded? "If you don't now marry Lord Higurashi's daughter, you will no longer be under my protection. I doubt two hanyous could survive on their own."

Inuyasha sputtered. His father had just forced him in his face one of his deepest fears. Taro was right, it would be extremely unlikely for him to last long outside his father's home. If nothing else it would be painfully solitary. But throwing Kagome into the mix too? He wouldn't be able to protect her; he wasn't strong enough. Maybe if he had been on his own since puppyhood he would be ready to take care of a mate, but he had been raised in the comfort of his father's home.

"You're right," he finally conceded. Ears and head bowed. Inuyasha had never felt so defeated.

"Come on son," Taro said gravely, putting his arm around his son's back. "We'll do something for her, I'll see to that she's taken care of."

Inuyasha nodded, but Taro noticed that his shoulders had slumped.

_What am I doing?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the bridal breakfast, everyone gathered in the great hall for the wedding ceremony. A priest blessed the guests and the two lords pledged their allegiance under the treaty they had formed.

Izayoi sniffled from time to time to time, but mostly she watched Lord Higurashi who was looking more and more nervous with each moment that passed. Even when Inuyasha and Kikyou knelt on the wedding cushions, he was looking over his shoulder.

When it got time for the bride and groom to exchange gifts of clothing, Lady Takahashi could see Deshi clearly tapping his foot.

_Why so nervous?_

Taro might have had his attention focused on the ceremony, but Sesshomaru (who was near the back watching from a relative distance with Kagura) was also noticing the human lord's anxiety.

When his sensitive ears picked up on a commotion out in the court yard, he quietly excused himself and slipped outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're all up in the great hall," the servant called as he ran down the hall toward the others gathered around one cell in the dungeon.

"Good. The mutt's wedding should give us plenty of time." One of the larger demons spoke up, acting as their leader. "Open the door."

There was a jangling of keys and once the correct one was found, the cell down was swung open.

"Bring her out!"

Little did the small mob of Takahashi Manor servants know, but only a few cell doors down from where they stood, a neko youkai was having a battle with a small scrap of paper.

Not for the first time, Midori cursed the ofuda attached to the dead center of her forehead. Since waking earlier—several hours earlier—she had only managed to inch her hand half the distance to her head. The sacred scroll was still very much out of her reach, but it was a tribute to her strength she had manage this far. A lesser demon would have been completely paralyzed.

Midori had heard the other demons whispering around her. She knew enough to make her worried and angry: they did not put two and two together that Kagome was the one she had come to find. Strange that they didn't connect two nekos so deep in the demon lands.

_Perhaps they aren't all that bright._

But what really had her attention—and what was really motivating her to the goal of ripping off the fucking ofuda on her forehead—was that they were talking about harming Kagome.

Evidently her kit had attacked another servant, and while Midori was sure her daughter wouldn't do such a thing unprovoked, that did not take away from what their plans were for enacting their revenge.

"Get her out of there!" A bellowing voice commanded from down the hall.

Midori's claws flexed and a muffled howl grew deep in her throat. _I won't let them hurt her!_ She managed to gain a few more inches, digging her talons into the dirt of the floor to ensure they kept their purchase. Her breathing increased with her efforts, but it was difficult to draw in much air: the scroll kept her lungs from expanding more than what was required for routine respiration.

"Wh—what are you doing!" A tiny, cracking voice rang out, echoing fear off the walls of the Takahashi dungeon. Midori was so startled that she almost lost her grip on the floor.

It was Kagome's voice—but Kagome was supposed to be mute! The Silence Root, Kikyou had said she had used the charm on her sister. Why would she lie about something like that?

_Unless…It was too much of a coincidence, wasn't it? _Sucking in as deep a breath as she could, Midori realized under all the other scents of demons there was faint traces of her step daughter. She had been concentrating so hard on her kit that she hadn't even noticed it.

_Kikyou is here._

How or why didn't matter: what was important was getting to Kagome who was currently pleading.

Gathering her strength again, Midori lunged her clawed hand forward. She was still too far away to rip off the ofuda.

"Please—no, no!"

The walls rung with the reverberations of a slap. "You'll get yours you little whore! Inuyasha isn't here to save you know." There was another dull sound, this one resembling a punch.

Midori's growl of effort now became audible, but no one seemed to hear.

"You just can't go around taking demon's arms off you know? Now you'll pay."

The sound of rustling clothes and the scent of the men who must have been holding Kagome sent Midori into a rage. She sucked in another deep breath, concentrating all of her energy on the claws digging into the earth.

_Not much farther now…_

"Please—please don't do this." She could hear Kagome struggling widely.

"Not so tough now, little whore. That's right, beg like the slut you are."

Roaring, Midori forced her hand up, closed her fingers around the paper, and ripped it off of her skin. It burned and she could smell her flesh faintly singeing, but she was free.

After that, she made quick work of the bars of her cell. They had some spells on them as well that might have held a lower level demon at bay, but with all of her wrath the metal didn't stand a chance.

Eyes green with rage, a natural wind in her hair, Midori stepped out of the cell into the freedom of the hall.

None of the demon servants attacking her daughter seemed to notice her presence. Not wasting any time, Midori whooshed past them, snatching Kagome up as she went so that the youkai suddenly found themselves only looking at and holding air.

"Where'd she go?"

"Did you feel that wind?"

Looking around in confusion, they did not spot the neko youkai hiding in the shadows.

With a flash of her claws through the air, none of them stood. All lay on the dungeon's floor slashed to ribbons.

Her work done, Midori turned to her daughter who was staring at her mother in disbelief.

"M-mother?" Her eyes had grown quite wide, Kagome's nose was working over time, and her ears stood at attention on her head. The next instant she threw herself into her Midori's arms. They were not often affectionate—Midori was somewhat cold by nature—but this situation more than called for the embrace.

Kagome, somewhat shorter than her mother, nuzzled into the other woman's shoulder while Midori wrapped her arms around her child and held her tightly. It had been too long.

Breathing in her scent, Midori could smell all of her pain, all the abuses, the injuries healed and the ones that might take a lifetime to mend. Her kit had been through so much and it made the proud youkai want to rip into something.

But there was something else…

Again Midori checked Kagome's scent, which was not becoming heavy with her daughter's tears, and now she clearly detected traces of a man mixed in with everything else. One that was more dominant that all the others.

_Its almost as though he were trying to scent mark her…however clumsily._

Pulling away, the youkai looked at the sopping face of her daughter, and gave the girl a rare smile. "I've missed you so much." Midori paused to kiss Kagome's forehead. "I was so afraid I would never see you again."

Kagome nodded, still not completely sure of her voice now that she had it back. Midori held her face in her hand, brushing her tears away.

"How did you find me?" Kagome wiped her nose on the back of her hand. She didn't really care about appearances at the moment.

"I came looking for you, of course," Midori tucked some of Kagome's hair behind her ear. "You have no idea how afraid I was when you disappeared. I even went to see your grandfather."

Kagome gave her mother a knowing smile: neither of them were very fond of the neko lord—or the letters he periodically sent, telling his daughter and granddaughter that they were not welcomed in his home. Even though they were very aware of that fact.

"And since he was no help," Kagome's mother continued, "I kept tracking your scent until…" She didn't finish, not sure if she wanted Kagome to know just yet that her father had forgotten about her, choosing instead to start a small war with a bunch of dog demons. "Until I found this place. Then they captured me, and threw me down here." At her daughter's questioning look, she added, "With a sacred scroll on my forehead," motioning to the previously covered sunburst.

"They captured you?" Kagome asked, the words, suddenly sinking in. "So how are we getting out?" Then like a jolt, it struck her. "What about Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha?" Midori asked, though in her mind she was slowly putting the pieces together.

Kagome bowed her head, remembering with some shame everything that had happened. _He defended me from his father even after what…I did. Or tried to do._

_It doesn't matter, he's marrying Kikyou now anyway. Wait, Kikyou!_

"Inuyasha is a friend—he's a hanyou here, and he's one of the few people to show me kindness, but he's in danger." Kagome began to walk past her mother, taking up the older neko's hand as she went. "I don't know if you could tell or not but Kikyou is here."

"And so is your father." Midori added, "I don't know he is aware of your presence." She didn't mention the fact he was planning on attacking the manor.

"Father is here?" Kagome was startled. "Does he know you're here?" She asked when she fully grasped her mother's words.

"I don't believe so. In fact I know he's—"

They were interrupted by a soft sound of banging coming from the floor above them. Only the noise wasn't coming from any one direction: no, it sounded like a rain of rocks was falling on the marble floors of the Takahashi manor.

"What is that?" Kagome cried, continuing to walk down the hall.

"I believe that would be your father's army."

Kagome gasped and took off at a run, not asking any more questions. _I have to get to Inuyasha._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The priest was blessing them…again.

Inuyasha's ears swiveled around. _We've really only gone through the preliminary part of the ceremony so far; nothing binding. I could still run._ Inuyasha thought with a self-loathing smirk. His head was bowed toward the cushion, so it wasn't as though anyone could see him.

He was still seething over his father's words, _We'll do something for her_. He didn't want _to do_ something for Kagome. He wanted to be with her.

_But kicked out of your family, what good would you be to Kagome then? None; you wouldn't even be able to 'do something for her'. You sure as hell wouldn't be able to have pups together._

"Now we will begin with—" The priest started to proclaim, but was interrupted when Sesshomaru suddenly burst into the great hall, looking furious.

"We're under attack by an army of humans."

All eyes turned toward Deshi Higurashi who suddenly wasn't sure his plan had been as well plotted as he would have liked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Ok, the wedding scene? I Wikipedia-ed "Japanese weddings" and other such searches, but the closest thing I got was "Korean Weddings". So I blended that with Myouga's wedding from the flea episode and a description of a Chinese wedding I once heard, and that's what we have. I didn't want it to be a Western style ceremony, but sorry, I also didn't feel like doing a lot of research. I thought you guys would rather have an update more than all the details being perfect.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up by Friday. I still have a few things to work out, but it should be good. Or at least I hope so…**


	18. Sacrifice for Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions, among others.**

**A/N: I'm back! I've missed you guys so much and I am so, so, so happy to finally have this monster chapter done!**

**I have to say that there are several things that happen in this chapter that are not Kosher with the manga/anime. Please keep in mind that this is fanfiction—not how accurate can we get to the original. I have artistic license here and as far as I'm concerned, if it bothers you, you can always go elsewhere.**

**I know, I said I was going to try to get this out on "Friday", but I really haven't been in a happy writing place lately. I made a list of what I wanted to happen in this chapter, then when that didn't work, I outlined it in detail, and still I just couldn't get the words to come together. So I've had to write a sentence or two here and there, basically dragging it out of my head. Ug. Sorry for having taken so long.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I received more reviews for Chapter 17 than any other chapter I have ever written. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update—that's usually not the case. In the interest of getting this out quicker, I only commented on reviews who asked direct questions—if I missed something you want to know, please ask me!**

Juunsan'ya: Thank you so much for the email about the weddings. I was an anthropology major in college, so I'm always interested in learning about other cultures. I've only been to two Catholic weddings in my life, and to be honest I think the Japanese have a much cooler practice. I don't think there is space in this chapter for wedding details, but I can always go back and fix the last one when I do revisions. Or maybe use it in a future fic. Thanks again.

Youkaineko: You're right, Kikyou should have had more of a reaction to Inuyasha. I was really concentrating on the interaction between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Taro and I have to admit I forgot about Kikyou. My bad. When I revise this thing, I'll add to it, because it really is a missed opportunity. As to Kikyou's scent at the wedding, since her father was there she actually did feel calm, but don't worry, that isn't going to last. Obviously, lol. That's cool that my story has a medieval Europe feel to it—I totally heart European history.

sprat111: Ok, fluffy, like any other slacker/bad ass is basically sitting in what would be considered "the back of the class"—as far away from everyone else as he could be. He just happens to be next to the door so through that he hears the army coming. Everyone else is paying attention to the ceremony, and were distracted. Kikyou is kind of chilling in the chapter because her dad is there and she kind of has to behave under his watch and can't be her total crazy self. She's also seeing what everyone else does before she makes her next psycho move. Green is the neko's battle color: Midori means green in Japanese, Kagome's eyes turn green when she becomes a full demon. Just playing off the fact that in the original manga/anime Kagome's school uniform is green. There's probably going to be two chapters after this one—one to wrap it all up and an epilogue. Haven't really thought about a sequel.

ObSeSsEd WiTh ROXAS: While flattered by the death threat—really—in the interest of this chapter not sucking, I had to wait until my head was in the right place to write it. I got it up as soon as I could, but I'll admit it took me a lot longer than I would have preferred.

**Chapter 18 Sacrifice for Me**

Deshi felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. What the hell was going on? One of his guards was supposed to be there to whisk him and Kikyou out of the manor. Then the dogs, preoccupied with the ceremony would be slain by the rest of the army.

_Evidently not everything went according to plan…_

Swallowing hard, Deshi tried to keep his head about him.

Especially because now an extremely angry demon lord was coming at him with claws bared, eyes flashing, revealing his lust for human blood.

Deshi wanted to lie and tell Lord Takahashi that the army currently attacking the manor did not belong to him, but it was clear the dog demon could smell his guilt as well as hear the lack of honesty in his voice. Drawing his sword, Lord Higurashi did his best not to get his head lopped off.

XXXX

Inuyasha stared at his brother, letting the older inu youkai's words sink in. _We're being attacked? By humans?_ Now that he wasn't focusing on his wedding, he could smell human—more than he should have—and could hear the rumble of running feet and war cries.

_How didn't we see this coming?_

Glancing over at Kikyou who was currently pale and glaring at the stone floor he noticed that her scent had changed—not longer did she smell like peace and calm, but she reeked of fear and hatred. Not giving her a second thought, Inuyasha leaped up from the velvet pillow he had been sitting and sprinted to the door Sesshomaru was about to open. Kagura stood by his side, her fan open and face grim but determined.

Those two could take care of the army. Inuyasha had one goal in mind: getting to Kagome. He didn't know where his father had stashed her away, but he was bound and determined to get find her before she was harmed. Kami only knew what a bunch of war mongering humans would do to a female hanyou.

XXXX

Kikyou stood up on shaking feet. _This is not good. This is definitely not good. What in the hell was Deshi planning? For us to be trapped in a room with a bunch of demons who could rip us apart?_

Swallowing the lump in her throat that was trying to strangle her, Kikyou looked around for some way she could be of use.

Just then Inuyasha's older brother opened the door to the Great Hall and the last two people in the world she thought she'd see rushed in.

XXXX

Sesshomaru and Kagura finished muttering to themselves their plan of attack and the inu youkai swung open the hall's door only to nearly be knocked over by two figures rushing past them; a neko youkai and a neko hanyou. Having bigger fish to fry, he let them past: the shorter one smelled suspiciously like his brother.

Stepping out into the corridor, Sesshomaru reluctantly let Kagura take the lead. He was thankful for once that she was a skilled fighter and didn't need to be coddled. The wind user whipped her fan from side to side, knocking human warriors off their feet. As she moved, the gusts picked up till they were able to blow the men not only off their feet but pushed them back. Creating her own little wind tunnel, Kagura commanded it to pick up the soldiers, moving them out of the manor.

Once they were outside, Kagura spread her arms wide, artfully holding the fan in one hand. Quickly, as if she was about to embrace herself, she brought her arms together before her, in the process push the straggling warriors out into the open field that lay before Takahashi manor.

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn.

Stepping in front of his mate, Sesshomaru drew is sword.

The humans never knew what hit them, suddenly, all of the hundreds of men on the would-be battle field lay dead in their tracks.

Smirking down at his wife, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. They both turned to go back inside.

XXXX

Inuyasha had had every intention of following his brother out to do battle with the attackers once he had taken Kagome to safety, but the instant the door opened, he found himself looking at his quarry.

"Kagome?" He asked, eyes growing wide. She looked like she had been roughed up. Her hair was a mess, her clothes dirty, and worst of there was a dark bruise growing around one eye and another purple spot on the opposite cheek.

Not giving himself time to think about it, he pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let her go; afraid she wasn't real. Inuyasha drew Kagome close, wanting to say so many things but all of them sticking to the back of his throat no worse than if they had been coated in glue. Instead, he sucked in as much of her scent as he could, squeezing her into him.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha back just has hard as he held her. _I got to him in time. He's safe._ She could hardly admit to herself how worried she had been for him. Kami only knew what Kikyou had had in store for the inu hanyou when the army attacked. Now that she had her voice back, Kagome was going to give not only her sister but the demon lord who threw her in the dungeon a piece of her mind. Burying her face in the crook of Inuyasha's neck, Kagome sighed in contentment. _I won't let you go again._

Kikyou watched the interaction silently, placidly. Inside, she felt a coiling from the pit of her stomach: a combination of anger and jealousy. Kagome shouldn't have been out of her cage; and Inuyasha had almost been hers. The miko had still been on the fence as to whether she would keep the inu hanyou as her own or destroy him as had told Kagome she would. The hanyou confused her feelings in ways Kikyou was unaccustomed, but now it mattered not. If he was so quick to go to Kagome when just moments before he had been about to marry her, Kikyou refused to stand for it.

Stomping over to the hugging couple, she raised her arm to strike Inuyasha in the back with a punch of purifying energy. At the last moment, Inuyasha was suddenly shoved out of her reached to topple to the ground. Kagome had pushed him down and Kikyou only swiped at thin air.

"Stay down!" The neko shouted at Inuyasha before she lunged at her sister.

Inuyasha was startled into complying. _Sh-she spoke!_ He almost thought he had imagined it, but his ears were still ringing with the sound of Kagome's voice. Somewhere, he felt the smallest twinge of regret that her first words to him were not something loving, but a command to protect his life.

Laying slumped on the floor where he had fallen, Inuyasha watched as the two women fought, trading blows with equal ferocity and grace. Again, Inuyasha was reminded how similar they were—long black hair, pale skin, even their facial features were similar.

Slowly, pieces of a puzzle began to slide into place in Inuyasha's head.

It was when Kagome and Kikyou were locked together, face to face, Kagome's fingers gripping Kikyou's wrists to keep her from getting at her, that Inuyasha made the connection.

_They look so much alike._

_Her father is a human; he lives in a castle._

_The youkai she came in with—the sun burst—her mother was a neko demoness._

_Only the one who put the spell on her—her sister—can take it off._

_Kagome is suddenly speaking._

_That can only mean…._

XXX

Deshi ducked a swipe of demon claws. The human lord tried to swing his sword into the youkai's abdomen, but instead stumbled backward. He only managed to get out of the way of Taro's next attack by rolling to the side. Lord Takahashi's claws stuck deep in the great hall's flag stones, giving Deshi just enough time to twist out of the way.

Wobbly, he tottered backwards, unable to see where he was going as Deshi attempted to both find his center and keep away from the raging youkai charging at him.

The human lord failed to see Izayoi in his path and even though Taro noticed his wife behind his advisory, he did nothing to halt Deshi's progress. He could see that the human was tiring, slowing down: his movements were coming more jerky, his aim off.

Izayoi tried to side step, but at the same moment, Taro lunged at Deshi and knocked the lord backward, his arms wide and the sword's blade out of his control. For an instant, it appeared Lady Takahashi was in the path of danger, but at the last possible second there was a flash of black and green to whisk her out of harm's way.

Deshi fell to get ground, but fended off the demon lord with his sword once he regained his sway over it. Neither man noticed how close the lady of Takahashi manor had come to being impaled.

XXX

Midori sat down the sputtering Izayoi down. Lady Takahashi was needless to say not particularly happy with her husband at the moment—he had practically pushed Lord Higurashi at her! He was willing to use her to get at his prey, even if he meant to harm her.

Turning to the tall, pale demoness standing next to her, Izayoi was struck by how gracefully she stood and the sunburst on her forehead. "Midori Higurashi I presume?" Lady Takahashi bowed, guessing the other woman's identity. Even though it had been hinted Lord Higurashi's wife would not be at the wedding, Izayoi, as lady of the manor, still had to do research on any possible guest. "Thank you for getting me out of their way."

Midori inclined her head. "It was no trouble. I can see your husband engages his brain as much as mine."

Izayoi smiled and agreed.

Midori continued, "I believe our children have formed quite the connection."

Izayoi raised an eyebrow, "You're Kagome's mother?"

Nodding, a small smile graced the neko youkai's lips. "She has been missing for some time. I wish to thank your son for taking care of her; I can see that he has."

"Speaking of our children, should we help them?" Izayoi took a step toward the fight that was breaking out between the sisters.

Midori pulled Izayoi out of the way, placing a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Trust me, it is for the best that Kagome takes care of her sister herself."

"Kikyou is her sister?" Izayoi gasped, her eyes growing impossibly wide.

Midori realized she had some explaining to do concerning her family's dynamics.

XXX

Kagome could tell her sister had the slightest of upper hands, but she was determined not to let the older girl beat her. God knew what kind of kick Kikyou would give her if she went down. Kami knew what would become of Inuyasha if an angry, youkai-hating miko was suddenly loose to do as she pleased.

However, she was grateful to her mother and Inuyasha for staying out of her way and letting her handle this on her own. She could sense Midori's eyes on her. At least her mother could step in if anything went awry, such as Kikyou knocking her unconscious.

XXX

"I knew that girl was up to no good," Izayoi grumbled as she watched Kagome and Kikyou sparring out their frustrations. She was a little irked that not only was she forbidden to step in, but her son seemed to be content in his spectator role as he observed from his position on the floor, arms crossed and hands tucked into his sleeves. _I hoped he'd grow out of that habit. _"Did your husband know his younger daughter was here?"

Midori shrugged, arms crossed, staring straight ahead at the two men fighting. "I don't believe he did. But he found this attack on your home a more productive use of his time than looking for her. For that, I will not allow your husband to kill him: his life belongs to me."

"So why are you allowing," Izayoi finished with a gesture toward the duel.

"If he loses a limb, it is not my problem. I only wish to give Kagome time to take care of her sister. My kit needs to cut her teeth on a real fight."

Izayoi shook her head. "I still cannot believe my husband fell for such a trap as yours set for him."

Midori nodded. "Knowing Deshi, I am surprised his scheme worked as well as it did," a thin, malicious smile twitched her lips. "Why not just leave Lord Takahashi?"

Izayoi was silent for a moment: "Maybe I should. But what would I do with Inuyasha? I couldn't leave him here alone with his father and brother. I can't take him home with me."

"I know how families can be when it comes to our hanyou children," Izayoi picked up the bitter glint to the taller woman's voice. "But," here Midori's voice picked a happy purr, "if I know anything about my daughter, she would be more than happy to see Inuyasha at Higurashi Castle. If I remember your family correctly, your home is not far from mine—half a day's journey at most." Lady Higurashi turned her head just enough to be able to look Izayoi in the eye from the corner of hers.

Lady Takahashi was speechless for a moment, but then a conspiratory grin perked up the corners of her mouth. "I believe you are right."

Both women turned their heads back to the two on-going matches when first there was an awful smell, a blaring siren of a noise, punctuated by a howl of pain that ripped through the hall.

XXX

Kikyou could feel her strength slipping—this was what she got for taking Kagome on in a prolonged fight. Her sister had more energy as a hanyou and could stay active for longer bouts of time. Wiping blood from her busted lip where Kagome had landed a side-swipe of a punch, Kikyou made up her mind that it was time to play dirty.

The miko righted herself, taking in another reason why she needed to end the fight: Kagome's aura was starting reappear, glowing a pale green all over her. It was anyone's guess as to what she would be able to do with all that pent up energy she had swirling in her.

Pulling her own miko power into her hands, Kikyou conjured in one palm a rank odor, in the other a screech worthy of an angry banshee. Her arms swung wide and all the two half demons nearest her froze where they were as Kikyou moved in on her sister.

Kagome was, needless to say, disoriented by the painful overload of her sense. She was trying to use one arm to cover her ears and the other hand was clamped on her nose. Inuyasha was in much the same predicament, but he still managed to keep his eyes silted open, watching Kikyou and Kagome.

Reaching her sister, Kikyou released the spell on her hand with the stink reek and lashed out to grab the neko's head to take hold of her hair and threw her to the ground.

Inuyasha tried to stumble to his feet and defuse the situation, but the ringing in his ears was causing an intense vertigo like none he had ever known.

Not bothering to notice anything but her prey, Kikyou quickly removed the dagger from her kimono.

_A weapon blessed to kill a hanyou._ She snarled in her own deluded mind.

The miko brought the blade down.

XXX

Inuyasha watched what he was fairly certain were sisters feeling more than a little confused. If they were sisters, then that meant that Kagome was Kagome Higurashi—Lord Higurashi's daughter. The hanyou's eyes swiveled over to said man fighting with his own father. Did the human lord realize his daughter was here? Was that why he was attacking the manor, or could it all be some kind of twist of fate?

One thing was clear: Kagome did not seem happy with what was going on.

He watched Kagome as she moved, scowling at her face. Someone had struck her before she had even stepped into her current fight—an eye was slowly swelling shut.

_Where in the fuck did dad put her? Kami, I hope not the dungeons._

Wanting nothing more than to get up, step into the fray, and cut the miko bitch down, Inuyasha was finding it painfully difficult to stay down as Kagome had commanded.

_Speaking of miko bitches,_ his mind mused. Come to think of it, now that the spell had been taken from Kagome, she was a miko too.

_And if I have anything to do with it, she will be my bitch. _The hanyou smirked a little, picturing his revenge for the hijinks her demon side had pulled on him. Even in his mind, he knew his internal bravado was his self conscious trying to keep him from having an all-out aneurism. Neither his youkai nor human side liked watching Kagome place herself in danger.

But this was not his fight, and if he was remotely right about Kikyou and her father, then Kagome had some revenge coming to her. He couldn't step in—she might not forgive him if he did. He would not dishonor her unless she was in danger—and Inuyasha didn't want to piss off the neko and risk triggering a transformation into her full demon.

_No, that really would not be good, for anyone._

It was then that a horrible sound and a painful stench enveloped Inuyasha's senses. His eyes immediately went up to Kikyou and sure enough, the miko had conjured some type of spell, emitting from her hands, that was spewing a disorientating combination of smell and sound into the air.

Staggering to his feet, he knew he had to get to Kagome—Kikyou had decided to resort to tricks, and he'd be damned if he would let her harm Kagome while her senses were unsettled so. He just wanted to be there for her—in the worst case scenario.

He was having problems moving, his mind just wanted to shut down. Kikyou pushed Kagome to the floor, a move that somewhat surprised Inuyasha, until she drew a dagger out of her obi.

Kagome was prone, unprotected.

In retrospect, he should have gone after Kikyou, but at the time, all that had mattered was getting to Kagome.

Somehow he threw his body between hers and Kikyou's dagger, which Inuyasha had a sinking feeling he had seen this particular weapon before.

_How did she get it? I left it—_

It was then that the pain of being stabbed—really, truly, good and stabbed, not the pin prick Kagome had given him—registered in his mind. The wound wasn't just the dagger plunging into his flesh; Kikyou also managed to slash it down, drawing it out.

But that wasn't all: as Kikyou held the dagger in his side, its handle glowed pink and burned like a bitch. He could feel each and every vein of scalding pain that crept out from the enchanted bland. The hanyou did not know how much more he was going to be able to stand: he could feel his powers weakening, as if it were the night of the new moon—or if he was being purified.

_As a human, there's no way I'll survive this._

Inuyasha gasped and whimpered, collapsing on the ground like so much jelly.

_I hope Kagome is safe. If only…_

Somewhere in the darkness, he felt the blade of the knifing being pulled out of him, and he breathed a sigh of relief before completely blacking out.

XXX

Kagome watched in horror as Kikyou plunged the dagger into Inuyasha, twisting and tearing his flesh as she used it to rip into him. The neko hanyou's eyes glared a ferocious green for an instant, then she was pushing Kikyou off Inuyasha.

The miko tottered backwards, taken unawares, to fall flat on her back.

In the split second Kikyou was down, Kagome plucked the dagger out of Inuyasha's wound. The poor hanyou was turning human again, his blood pooling the ground, making it slick. She would have to care for that in a moment, right now she had to get Kikyou out of the way before she did anymore damage.

"He'll die you know," Kikyou smiled as she climbed to her feet. "Slowly, I didn't get his heart, but he'll become fully human and will bleed to dea—"

As Kikyou had prattled on, Kagome gathered her energy. From the moment the spell had been lifted she had felt her miko powers boiling beneath the surface of her skin, but it had been incredibly difficult to command them. Yet, after seeing Inuyasha in pain and bleeding all over the place, somehow Kagome managed to gain some control over all her miko abilities.

Like a thunder clap or lightening strike, Kagome sent a pale green ball of miko energy surging at her sister.

Kikyou saw it coming, as if it was in slow motion, and she tried to run. Like a heat seeking missile, the orb of priestess power enveloped Kikyou Higurashi. For a moment it retained its light green color and in the next became a dark shade that was almost black.

Kagome stood, her shoulders rising and falling as she panted, her normally brown eyes now green as her power had not completely receded.

Whirling on her heal, she turned back to Inuyasha, only half listing to Kikyou's shrieks in the background. The other miko was tugging on her head, spinning, and screaming incomprehensible words. Kagome couldn't not bring herself to care.

Not when Inuyasha lay before her, in pain and bleeding all over himself as well as the tiled floor.

A tiny part of her panicked. There was so much blood, and when her hands touched his skin to gage the extent of the damage, her fingers were lathered in the thick red liquid. Even though she had been trained as a miko, she had never liked the sick room. Maybe it was the smells—blood, illness, powerful medicinal herbs—but she had rarely found joy or the urge to aid people in ill health.

So it surprised her when she took to caring for Inuyasha so quickly. He needed her, she was there. Mechanically, skillfully, she slashed off his shirt so she could see the wound better. While his clothes were mostly ripped and hung loosely around him, there was still danger of strands of the material getting in the way.

Once she could look at the full extent of Kikyou's strike, Kagome could see it was worse than she thought. Not only was it deep and gushing blood, but she could sense the traces miko magic that were stuck inside Inuyasha. The wound had cut clear through his skin, but the section of the slash that reached his lower abdomen had thankfully not been deep enough to pierce any of his internal organs. Kagome could smell nothing of the queasy stench that would have been everywhere if his intestines had been nicked by the knife. At least there was that blessing, though if anything were to kill him, it would probably be the miko power swirling around in his wounds.

_She had to have used that fucking dagger—the one she gave me. This is what I could have done to him._

_But you didn't._

Brushing aside the painful battle going on in her head, Kagome looked to the task at hand. She saw that her mother and Lady Takahashi had appeared at her side.

"Quickly!" Kagome cried out to the lady of the manor, "I need bandages—lots of them. I need to stop the bleeding. Kaede should be sent for as well. As fast as you can."

White with her misery over her suffering son, Izayoi was running off on the errand. If nothing else she wouldn't be around to witness what was going to happen.

Midori crouched down next to her daughter, "You could always cauterize the wound with your powers." She offered.

Inuyasha rocked from side to side a little, unconsciously trying to relieve his pain.

"You don't think that would kill him?" Kagome swallowed, but shook her head. "Something has to be done, or he'll be dead anyway.

Biting her lip, Kagome placed her hands Inuyasha. At her mere touch, he gasped something that could have been her name, and the neko nearly smiled. Focusing all of her energy in her hands, while still controlling the dose of power she was giving off, Kagome first seared the skin of the internal wall of his abdominal cavity, then the middle, and finally his external skin. She next set to work over the top of the wound's arch, finding that once the blood had stopped that Kikyou's cut was not a straight line, but one that curved from his ribcage down and over just past his belly button.

"He's still lost a lot of blood," Midori reminded her daughter when the younger neko appeared to relax.

"What else can I do for him?" Kagome reached up, brushing some of Inuyasha's bangs from his eyes. He was pale—so very, pale and taking shallow breaths. It hurt to look at him and Kagome had to pull her hand away. The wound might have been sealed by that didn't mean he wasn't going to die.

"He can't survive such a wound as a human," Kagome chocked out, but refused to give into the sobs building up in her chest. "This isn't fair! He's dying."

"There is one thing you can do."

Kagome whipped around to look at her mother. "Anything—I'll do anything. I can't let him die now."

Midori cocked her head to one side, concentrating on her daughter, reading her scent.

"Mark him."

"M-mark him?"

"Mark the inu. It will draw out his youkai and save his life. Otherwise you will have to watch him pass."

Before her mother had even finished speaking, Kagome had leaned over Inuyasha carefully, tenderly pulling up his upper body. His head fell back limply, but as quickly as she could, the neko bite into his shoulder next to the crux of his neck. In that instant Kagome could feel Inuyasha's soul in his aura as hers reached out to him. She could feel their souls drawing close, his youkai regaining ground under his skin, practically burning her teeth, but still she held on. Her knowledge of mating was slim at best—never really believing she herself would ever actually be given the chance to mate—but from what she had understand, her instincts would guide her.

_I hope Inuyasha isn't too angry when he wakes up with a mark. It is I who will be bound to him, unless he marks me._ She tried to console herself with the little knowledge she had of youkai mating rituals. The marks were could be forced, and as a defense mechanism only the marker was considered "marked" by their choice to scar another's flesh.

If Inuyasha never reciprocated her mark with one of his own, Kagome knew with some certainly she would never have another. Monogamy was a code youkai and hanyou lived by, controlled by their instincts.

Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts, Kagome forced herself to concentrate on the hum of Inuyasha's blood. It was speaking to her in a language she could not decipher, but she could sense that he was welcoming her. Suddenly, with a bright light and a jolt, Inuyasha's form started to flicker between his human, hanyou, and what she could only assume to be his full-youkai appearance.

Something in his blood told her it was all right to let go know, so Kagome carefully released her hold on Inuyasha's skin slowly and pulled away. Equally as gently, she lowered his body back to the floor.

The flickering continued for a few more seconds, then abruptly stopped on his human form.

"It—it didn't work!" Kagome cried.

"Wait," commanded Midori. In a swirl of her green robes she stepped over to Inuyasha's head and used a clawed finger to lift up one of his eye lids. Underneath, Kagome could see a vicious red color that she knew not to be blood but the eye of Inuyasha's youkai. It was then that she noticed there was a red half moon slowly appearing on his forehead, along with stripes on his cheeks.

"His youkai is helping."

At her mother's words, Kagome quickly moved back down to his side and could see her hastily done cauterizing was healing rapidly. A glance at his face told her the hanyou-turned human was regaining normal coloring.

"Thank Kami!" Kagome cried, throwing herself at Inuyasha in the gentlest way she could. She brushed his black bangs from his forehead and pressed a kiss to his skin.

"Kagome?" The neko hanyou whipped around to see Inuyasha's mother staring down at her, holding out a small arsenal of bandages.

Before she could take them, Midori appeared—from wherever she had momentarily disappeared to—at their sides holding an unconscious and bleeding Deshi over her shoulder. "We're going now," the demoness said in a tone that left no room for argument.

XXX

Meanwhile….

Kikyou felt her body _ripple_ as Kagome's power hit her. It was an uncanny sensation and sent a shudder down her spine; nothing pleasant about it at all.

Her head. Her head was where it really felt strange. On impulse, Kikyou thrust her fingers up into her hair, digging them in her scalp to try and relieve the tension that was slowly building there.

That was when she felt them.

_No wonder everything is so different._ Her mind thought, mostly coherent before she was startled by a cry ringing out through the room.

It took her a moment to realize that she was the one screaming.

There were cat ears on her head, and Kikyou pictured them to be exactly like Kagome's. The appendages tuned into all the sound so that she had to halt her shrieks for the noise they made were too much for her to take.

_A hanyou! She turned me into a half demon. How?_

Jerking her hands away from her hair, Kikyou held them in front of her face and stared wide-eyed at the claws now covering her fingers.

_I'm a hanyou!_ The priestess's mind wailed.

This time she didn't care. Clamping her hands over her ears as she had seen Kagome do so often in the past, Kikyou indulged the need to scream to her heart's content.

_How? How? How?_

A jolt from behind suddenly sent Kikyou sprawling on to the floor. She lay there on her stomach, deciding it was better to lie still until the nightmare was over.

XXX

Deshi and Taro had been locked in their own battle, perfectly oblivious to the movements and actions of their families as they fought.

Lord Higurashi thought he heard some strange noises, but all of his concentration was on keeping out of the path of the slashes of the demon's claws, and praying that he could land his own hit.

It wasn't until he backed up into something that knocked him off his balance so he landed flat on his back that he even paid the slightest attention to his surroundings. Glancing over to see what he had struck, Deshi found himself looking at his daughter, Kikyou.

_There's something not right about her…_

Before he could pinpoint exactly what that was, he realized that Lord Takahashi was bearing down on him, the demon's claws drawn.

Deshi was tired—he had been pummeled and clawed within an inch of his life. His muscles ached and he had been pushed to his limit. For a moment, he pondered just letting the lord have his way and slice him to ribbons.

However, before he could decide one way or another, Deshi felt himself being hauled up. His attempts to struggle were halted when someone struck him on the back of the head, sending his world spiraling into darkness.

Lord Takahashi looked on in shock as the neko youkai pulled up the human lord he had been so close to killing, bashed the back of the man's head and threw him over her shoulder like a sack filled with so many potatoes.

"Release him wench," growled Taro, panting. He was at his breaking point; the human had put up a good fight.

The neko snorted. "I think not, inu. This is my husband, and as such he is mine to do as I please." She readjusted her grip on her husband's legs.

"You are on my lands, of which I am lord. As such—"

"I am the daughter of the neko lord to the east," Midori paused to let this information set in. "You have thrown me in your dungeons where I found my kit beaten and just only saved her from being raped."

"What do you—" Taro tried to ask, still not grasping the full scope of the situation.

"I will take my family, my husband and my kit, and we will leave you in peace. All I ask is that you allow me to leave with them." Midori said in a decisive tone.

"And you have the right to ask this because?" Taro did not like being told what to do in his own home.

Rolling her eyes, Midori pointed to the sunburst on her forehead and spoke slowly, as thought she were dealing with someone who had not all his wits about him: "I am the daughter of the neko lord to the east. After your treatment of myself and my kit in your manor, I doubt my father will pleased, and he is not a demon to take lightly." She did not add that she and Kagome were essentially banned from the neko lord's home. "He would not bring an army so easily destroyed."

Taro considered all this for a moment, all the while his eyes wandering. They fell on Kikyou's prone form. "What about this one?" He motioned to the human girl who now appeared to have grown neko ears.

"That one is not mine, as far as I am concerned, you may do with her what you will." Midori said tightly, turning on her heel and strolling away before Lord Takahashi could say another word. It was clear she had never really planned on giving him a choice after all.

He watched as she stopped behind the neko hanyou he had thrown in the dungeons who was crouched down next to a body lying on the ground.

_That's Inuyasha!_ Taro gasped, hurrying toward his son.

As he arrived at his son's side, the neko youkai was trying to convince daughter to come with her.

"The boy will be fine, you must come with me."

The girl shook her head. She was leaning over Inuyasha, her hands clutching his clothes, but Taro could see she was sure to keep her weight distributed on her feet.

"You will come with me willing, and I'll give you a chance to say your goodbyes…" the demoness glanced at the comatose inu hanyou, "…as best you can. Or I knock you unconscious like your father and take you home with me anyway."

Kagome visibly stiffened and looked around for someone to help her, but all the faces seemed impassive. She knew she didn't belong in this place and she didn't deserve Inuyasha after all she had done, but that thought did not make her any more eager to leave his side. Suddenly all Kagome wanted was to be close to him and never be parted again. However, Midori wasn't giving her any options.

"Come Kagome," Midori said with warmth, glancing and meeting Izayoi's with a small smile. "All may not be lost yet."

Sniffling, Kagome leaned over Inuyasha's head again. Using her whole palm, she brushed his dark hair back across his forehead, her fingers delighting in the way his skin was warming to a healthy glow yet again. Long ago, when she had been a young miko in her father's home, she would have blushed at the idea of being so close to a man in front of so many other people.

But she had changed by both cruel and kind circumstances.

Inuyasha had helped her to change, for the good.

Without a second thought, Kagome leaned over a kissed the hanyou goodbye, her mother's words ringing in her pointy cat ears, _All may not be lost yet_. His lips did not move against hers as she would have wished, but Inuyasha made a tiny moan that Kagome was sure no one else heard. _All may not be lost yet._

The words gave her hope, as well as the ability drag herself away from Inuyasha's still motionless form with only one last caress to his face. Standing, Kagome turned to Izayoi, "Please tell him I did not wish to leave him," her eyes momentarily flicked over to her own mother and Inuyasha's father. "I would have stayed here if I could. Tell him—" _I love him_, but she couldn't finish the words outside her head. It was too personal and something she wanted him to hear from her mouth alone.

Before she started to weep openly, Kagome jerked herself around to face her mother. Midori rearranged her hold on Deshi so she held him between her arms; one arm supporting his back, the other fitted just under his knees. The demoness knelt so Kagome could climb on her back, holding onto her mother by linking her arms around the older neko's neck. When she was secure, Kagome laid her face on her mother's shoulders so she could simply close her eyes and hide her tears.

Midori gave the demon lord and his wife a stiff nod before she jumped into the air, propelling herself out a skylight in the ceiling.

Just before they reached the ceiling, Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, taking the last image of him with her. _If only I could have seen as a hanyou one last time._ And then they were gone.

Heading home.

XXXX

**A/N: Ok, I know in an earlier chapter Kagome's aura glowed pink, but I'm really getting into the green thing, so I'll change that when I revise.**

**Since this story is drawing to a close, its time for me to pick my next fanfic project. I have a couple of fragments of new stories I've been working on, but none of them are anywhere near ready to be posted. So this leaves my previously published stories.**

**Better Things Than You**

**Georgian/Victorian London to start out with. Inuyasha jilts Kagome mysteriously for Kikyou, and it leads the two on an adventure in the jungles of I guess Africa. They meet a whole bunch of Amazons of whom Sango is a member and Kagome has something to do with the future of their tribe as their miko.**

**The Fortuneteller and a Nerdy Hanyou**

**Quasi futuristic fic. Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown together after Inuyasha is dumped by Kagome's cousin Kikyou. They have to find the Shikon no Tama before Naraku…or maybe its Onigumu can get to it.**

**As for my other incomplete stories Filling the Void and Marriage of Convenience for Whom? just have a chapter or two a piece to go, so I'll finish them somewhere along the way. If you have any preference, please let me know!**


	19. Letting Go Before Taking Hold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions, among others.**

**A/N: Thanks to Beatrix B for kinda last minute beta-ing this for me because I was brain dead. If anything sucks, its because of her, lol.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, favorite, etc. You guys and great and it made this story fun to write.**

**I am really sorry about the wait, but I've rushed writing endings before ('Marriage of Convenience' anyone?) and the results have been less than stellar. I wanted to give this one an ending that didn't totally suck. More later…**

Dark Inu Fan: Inuyasha and Kagome playing Romeo and Juliet all they want—lol that is so funny and so right.

chronos-girl: yeah, I found I really like doing weekly updates—I heart the reviews. That being said, I have been so off my writing schedule lately! I feel so bad that there's like a month or more between updates. Hopefully I can get the epilogue posted within a week or two. Thanks for reading.

ScottishChick: Sango and Miroku are dead, the end. Not really, just read.

AnimeObsessionFantasy: Hmm…maybe Midori's going back to rule. You'll have to read!

sprat111: yeah, I'm pretty evil, but you'll see everything happens for a reason.

Hentai Strumpet: Ok, how Kagome turns Kikyou into a hanyou? Basically while Kagome was under the Silent Root spell the vast majority of her miko powers were repressed. When the charm from the root was removed, it took a little while for her powers to be jump started, and I probably didn't explain this enough, but when Kikyou attack Inuyasha that was the catalyst for Kagome's miko's powers surfacing. They surfaced in the form of that gigantic energy ball which was pretty much made up of miko energy that had been "influenced" by Kagome's pain and suffering and bad memories that Kikyou had caused in the first place. Those things put a malicious tint to Kagome's attack as subconsciously she was trying to make Kikyou understand everything she had been through. Does that make sense?—I feel like I'm rambling.

CatLover260: As far as Kagome not saying good bye to Sango, I think she was in too much shock over Inuyasha being injured and her family showing up that she pretty much forgot about her. Oops, but in situations like that, sometimes its out of sight, out of mind. Don't worry, its not the last of Sango.

ObSeSsEd WiTh ROXAS: If you tried to hit her, I'm pretty sure Midori could kick your ass. Just saying lol, but I know she could kill me pretty easily—she's a bad ass. But yeah, it was pretty bitchy of her to drag Kagome away, though she did have her reasons.

Nathalee: Thanks for reading. I'm not really sure about Taro and Izayoi though. I kind of feel like Taro might care for her on some level, but I also think Izayoi is sick of being married to such a bonehead. If I don't fix it this chapter, I'll try to resolve it by the epilogue. Glad you had something fun to read, lol.

REVOLUTION 25: Thanks for the three enthusiastic reviews, man, much obliged. I think I'm set to finish this story as it is now, but I really do like this universe for Inuyasha and Kagome. What I think I'm going to do is write some one-shot stories for it as a collection, so if you have any ideas that fit into that category I'll see what I can do.

**Chapter 19: Letting Go Before Taking Hold**

Kagome sat in her room by the bay window overlooking the moonlit landscape. The view looked to the west and Kagome couldn't help but hope that some night she would be looking and she would see Inuyasha coming for her.

_Why would he do that? After everything you put him and his family through?_

_Maybe because he bears your mark? That has to mean something, doesn't it?_

She shrugged off the thoughts in her head; they just went on the same circular path over and over again.

It had been over a month since she had returned home with her mother and father. Not Kikyou. Midori said that Kagome's blast of power focused at her sister had…changed Kikyou. Her mother had not gone into specifics, and Kagome preferred not to know.

She could guess though. When she had thrown the miko orb at Kikyou her mind had been a blind rage of all her memories of when she had been under the spell of the Silence Root. She had wanted nothing more than to make Kikyou understand what she had done to her.

Where Kikyou was now—if she was even alive—Kagome had no way of knowing.

Her father had fared little better with Midori's wrath. Behind closed doors Kagome was fairly certain Deshi Higurashi had been emasculated by his demoness wife—certainly figuratively, if not literally as well. The human lord found his wife taking over much of his responsibility, and no one seemed to be prepared to stop her. Or want to, for that matter. The youkai was proving to be an extremely adept ruler, and the small changes she had made in such a short time were proving to be beneficial to all.

As for Kagome, the hanyou didn't know what to think about her father. He had come to her, dressed plainly as one in repentance, and begged her forgiveness. Deshi apologized for giving up on searching for her, and was clearly bereaved to know that she had been in the Takahashi manor. He even apologized for what had happened to Inuyasha—he said he had no idea of any of the harm his scheme had rendered. Kagome never asked Midori exactly what she had told her father to make him the beseeching, broken man he had become. She just couldn't bear it.

Kagome was working on personally forgiving him, though she knew Midori had already punished him for the both of them. She wanted to forgive—he was her father—but then he had nearly abandoned her.

It would just take time.

And Lord Higurashi wasn't in trouble enough at home, in public, he had to answer for his missing army; at least for the first week after his return.

Seven days after the threesome had come home, the first runners of the army began showing up. The majority of the men were there within another week, followed by the final stragglers a few days later. Every man who had left came back alive, but all had the exact nightmarish tale to tell.

The all had a story of a dark land they could not escape where a fearsome demon lord appeared to kill them and send them into the nightmarish depths of the underworld. Some could even recall meeting his fellow soldiers in hell, but then miraculously they were pulled back to life on the very battlefield where everyone recalled dying in a single strike by the demon's sword.

Needless to say none of them had waited around to see what would happen next and the human army had fled back to their lands. Somehow, without the guidance of Deshi, no one became lost as they had been on the journey into demon territory.

Kagome leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the thick window's pane. Her thoughts turned back onto their old direction: _would it really be so bad if I went to Inuyasha?_ She swallowed the painful lump in her throat.

Her body cringed at the thought. True, she was a hanyou. True, Kaede had been instrumental in healing many of her emotional scars. And she really missed having a friend like Sango; she had never even gotten a chance to say good bye to her. Hopefully everything would work out for her and the baby.

Yet, Kagome still felt an ache in her bones and since coming home her nightmares had come back with a vengeance. It appeared her road to recovery was just beginning, and no matter who waited for her in the Demon Lands there was little good for her there.

And the anguish she felt in Inuyasha's absence was not helping the healing process.

_Wouldn't it be better if we could just be together?_

The neko still questioned her mother's wisdom in pulling her away from Inuyasha as the inu hanyou had lain so close to death's door, but in the end she had to agree to Midori's demanding action.

_I couldn't have stayed in the demon lands after everything that's happened. Not even if Inuyasha wanted me there._

_Maybe if he loved me…_

Shaking her head to clear the painful thoughts, Kagome finally got up and went to lie down on her futon. If nothing else, she could get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha paced the dark room his father had imprisoned in. No escape attempts would be allowed here in the Takahashi manor. Taro had rightfully assumed his son would be a flight risk once he completely recovered from his injuries, and had taken precautions to assure Inuyasha would not go fleeing into the human lands.

"_No son of mine is going to run after a neko like a bitch in heat!"_

Perhaps he could have forgiven the old man that slight, but what was difficult to let go was the fact Lord Takahashi had attempted to prevent Izayoi from conveying him Kagome's final message.

Weeks Inuyasha had spent in a cloud of doubt wondering why she had left; spending hours pondering the mark on his shoulder and debating all of its possible meanings. He would have driven himself mad in his attempts to convince himself he meant nothing to Kagome. When Izayoi was finally allowed to visit him, in spite of her husband's orders to the contrary, the first thing she did was to quietly relate Kagome's words to him.

"_You have to know, she didn't want to leave your side—if it had not been for her mother and the way she was treated here—I believe she would have stayed."_

_Inuyasha nodded slowly. At the mere thought of Kagome, the neko's mark on his neck pulsed. A fluttering appeared in the inu hanyou's heart beat and for an instant he thought he would stop breathing. But Izayoi had not noticed her son waver and continued speaking._

"_I don't believe she should have stayed, Inuyasha, this is not her place."_

_Growling, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his mother, clearly disagreeing with her statement, but Izayoi went on anyway._

"_She deserved to be at home with her family, but no worries. All may not be lost yet."_

Inuyasha plopped down on his futon, angstily crossing his arms. He had to get out of this fucking tower and find Kagome. Preferably without injuring any of the servants who brought him his food, but he was running out of options.

Not to mention everyday he became a little more stir crazy.

There was an unexpected knock on the door and before Inuyasha could tell whoever it was to sod off, the bolt was released from the outside and entrance way opened for Lady Takahashi.

"Come Inuyasha," his mother commanded. "Pack anything you have with you here and let's be on our way." Inuyasha could only look at her as if the human woman had grown a second head. And that head was speaking in tongues while breathing sky-blue fire. Izayoi stamped her foot, "Now! And take your arms out of your sleeves! You look ridiculous!"

Mechanically, Inuyasha jumped to attention, gathering the few things he had to take with him.

"Is that all? We may not return to this place for some time." _If ever,_ Lady Takahashi finished in her mind.

Inuyasha doubled checked, yes he had the few things of value that he would want with him on any journey: it was a sadly small collection. "Yes mother, I have everything."

"Good. Now come come; we don't have all day."

It was all Inuyasha could to do follow Izayoi down the stairs, through the manor, and outside to the waiting carriage. His father was standing by the door of the carriage, looking bored and annoyed. Taro handed his wife onto her seat, but held is son for a moment before letting him enter. Inuyasha, who was facing his mother at the time, did not miss the look of worry that momentarily flashed in her eyes.

"I just want you to know boy," Lord Takahashi boomed condescendingly more for Izayoi's benefit than at his son, "when your grandfather turns you away at his gate I expect you to come back here directly." Turning, he peaked into the carriage at Lady Takahashi. "I still believe this is foolish."

"Wait, we're going into the human lands?"

Inuyasha was about to ask if they could possibly try to find Kagome's home, but Izayoi cut her son off. "Yes, I'm tired of you being locked in that tower, so I thought we would go on a trip to my father's home to take your mind off Kagome." She smiled kindly.

"Yes, hopefully all the exercise you'll get walking home will do some good to your logic," Taro grumbled. The demon lord felt quite secure in his beliefs that his wife could not trick him and that his father-in-law would not see his hanyou grandson allowed onto his estate. Quite simply, Inuyasha was being taken for a long ride and then would have to find his way back while Izayoi visited with her family.

Leaning forward, Izayoi called out to her husband, "Don't forget, in a week's time the wisewoman Kaede, her protégée, and Sango are to be sent to assist with my sister-in-law's lying in. If they are to make it in time birth, you must send them by carriage! Please remember."

Distracted from further dissenting to his son's departure, Lord Takahashi grunted, "I will. Enjoy yourselves," Taro said with a half smile before going back inside.

Inuyasha leaped into the carriage and secured the door behind him. Izayoi visibly sighed in relief as soon as the wheels under them began to move, taking them away.

"Mother—"

"Not now my son. I will explain all in good time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Several weeks later…_

The half moon hung high in the sky over the middle-of-nowhere road where the Takahashi carriage was currently stopped.

"My lady, this is not the right way!" One of the guards who had been driving the cart (as per the lady's specific instructions) piped up from the carriage's box.

A moment later, the carriage's door opened and Izayoi stepped out. Once she had had a look around, she nodded. "You are right. This is the wrong road, my apologies gentlemen. Give me a moment." And with that, she disappeared back inside, closing the door behind her.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi hissed to wake her son. It was growing late and he had started to doze soon after the sun had gone down.

"Wh-what?" he asked with a groan, blinking his eyes against sleep's hold.

"We're here," she answered with a mysterious smirk.

Giving a questioning look out the window, all Inuyasha could see was opened fields. He moved closer and could see that there was a dirt road—more like a trail—jutting out from the road ahead, but other than that they were nowhere near any human fortification.

"Where's here?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to get his bearings.

"As far as I'm taking you. I'm going to go back outside, and I'll leave the door open. While I distract the guards, you sneak out and hide." His mother's eyes danced as if she were explaining the rules of some game. "Once we are out of sight, take the path up ahead and it should lead you to Higurashi Palace."

Izayoi waited until her words had sunk in; it took a while for Inuyasha's eyes to grow wide with the full meaning of what she was telling him. Not letting him even speak, she quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. "Kagome doesn't know you are coming, but her mother is expecting you. We feared to tell her any news before we were certain I could get you here. Now," fumbling with her pack she pulled out a sealed letter. "This is for Midori. I will come to visit you soon."

"Thank you," Inuyasha said quietly.

Pressing a kiss to her son's forehead, Lady Takahashi slipped the door to the carriage open and went out into the night. She walked down the road so she was in front of the horses on the pretense of looking at their surroundings, all the while making sure her husband's soldiers had all their attention on her.

Softly as a cat, and with more grace and speed than he was accustomed to possessing, Inuyasha made it into the roadside ditch without being heard. Izayoi continued to prattle on for some time, assuring that he was allotted the time he needed.

Once the lady had gotten back into the carriage and it had been carefully turned about, Inuyasha watched it closely until it disappeared into the night. He thanked every kami he could name that he had not been discovered.

Leaping out of the ditch, he sprinted down the road to turn sharply onto the path.

_I'll be with Kagome soon._

Inuyasha soon found that he was not far from the Higurashi strong hold. Only a mile down the trail, he crossed a shallow, tree-lined creek. On the other side of the thick line of trees, Inuyasha found himself travelling down a steep embankment and into a small village. The path had widened now and as fast as he could the hanyou made his way down the center of the houses and shops.

From the building's windows and the shadows, Inuyasha could feel human eyes on him. Yet, there was no hostility, no fear in their scents. Only intense curiosity. The humans were whispering amongst themselves, but his ears could not pick up their words, only enough to know they were discussing him.

Inuyasha quickened his pace, finding eerie their seeming acceptance of his appearance in their peaceful village.

Once he was clear of all the human structures, he followed his way through another field, this one planted with grain and then after coming across more trees, he suddenly noticed that the ground beneath his feet was rising and that he was heading up a hill.

And on top of said hill set a palace. Exactly like the one Kagome had sketched the ashes of his fire pit so long ago.

Inuyasha doubled his efforts to scale the hill. When nearing the crest, he slowed, not wanting to attract any human guards. It was easier than he would have liked or expected to skirt around the perimeter of the torches lighting up the campus of the castle, but Inuyasha soon arrived at the rear of the building. The area was opened and at its center stood a tall tree. From the small buildings he could deduce this part of the Higurashi grounds to be a shrine.

Taking a few more steps into the shrine's boundaries, Inuyasha noticed a girl standing beneath the tree. He could just catch her scent on the breeze; she smelled a little like Kagome but she was definitely human.

A human girl was safe enough. Perhaps she could tell him where he could find Kagome without alerting an alarm of angry centenaries who would massacre him first and ask questions later.

Inuyasha knew he had come fairly close to dying at his father's home by Kikyou's hand. He didn't want to repeat that experience, especially when he was so close to getting back to Kagome. There was no telling what a startled miko was capable, and who knew if the shrine maiden shared Kikyou's hatred or not? The girl might be more like Kagome, but for the sake of getting to her, Inuyasha decided that for once he would not be reckless.

Slowly, the hanyou approached what he could only assume was the shrine maiden. He allowed his feet to beat heavily on the ground to warn her of his approach; she would probably be startled enough to find a half demon talking to her in the night.

As he came upon her, Inuyasha could see she was holding her hand against the tree, her head bent in concentration. Perhaps she was praying?

"Um Miss?" Inuyasha asked when he was within hearing range. He didn't know what else to say.

Nervousness was starting to bubble within his stomach. Getting here had been the easy part; he hadn't had to think or worry. He just had to act, and that was what he did best. But now that he was here and Kagome could be just a question away, Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

He sure as hell didn't know what words to use.

The shrine maiden froze at his words. She wasn't moving; she seemed to be having problems breathing.

"I was just looking for someone," Inuyasha tried again. "Could you help me?"

It was then that the human girl turned to face him.

"I-Inuyasha?"

Said hanyou stared in disbelief at the human girl looking intently at him. She looked painfully familiar—she looked _just like_ Kagome.

On shaking feet, he could see she was taking a step toward him and Inuyasha gulped.

_She looks like Kagome, but she's human. How can that be?_ His mind was going into over drive making any type of coherent thought painful.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome stood outside under the ancient tree that had presided over the Higurashi Shrine for ages. In every historical account and scroll the shrine processed, the tree was a reference point.

A cool wind wiped through her hair. Autumn was on its way, chilling the nights and shortening the days.

Looking up to the sky, Kagome took in the half moon reining over the sky.

It was not a safe night for her to be out on the shrine grounds alone, but since her return the people of her father's lands had a new held respect for her. The folklore of her "journey" was becoming the stuff of local legend and she herself a heroine to be respected.

It just cut a little deep when humans kept coming up to her asking hopefully where her hanyou prince was. At the mere mention of Inuyasha's person—they knew not his name—Kagome's teeth would pulse and she would be able to taste his blood in her mouth again; a sign of her marking.

Even though her senses were dulled to that of a human for the night, Kagome still felt an inkling of _something_ in the darkness behind her. What exactly it was she could not say, but it was familiar; warm.

_Inuyasha…_

Tentatively, she reached out and touched the smooth surface of the tree towering over her. The magic within the gigantic plant stirred under her human fingers, though it was no less welcoming when she was a hanyou; the Goshinboku always respected and placed no judgment on her for her heritage.

From somewhere in the night, Kagome thought she heard something; the soft pads of feet on the ground. The sound was so soft that at first she ignored it until it came closer, forcing her to acknowledge that someone was behind her.

Stretching out her aura, Kagome could sense that there was someone there, but whoever it was did not appear to be hostile.

The neko-turned-human had been on the verge of turning around to face whoever was sneaking up on her when she heard a voice.

"Um miss?"

The voice was agonizingly recognizable. _It couldn't be…_

But something called to her and for the moment she stayed where she was, facing the ancient tree. She had to take a few pain gulps for air.

Again his voice rang out through the night: "I was just looking for someone. Could you help me?" And this time even Kagome's human ears were overly certain she recognized the speaker. Mechanically, bones practically creaking, Kagome pivoted where she stood, not trusting herself with more movement than was absolutely necessary.

There, just within the circle of torch light that warmed the Goshinboku at night, stood Inuyasha. His hair was not the inky black and his skin was not the bloodless pale that had plagued her dreams and remembrances of him. Instead, he looked healthy if not a little confused.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome's tongue choked on the sweet name. _He's here. He is actually here. He came for me!_ Her heart pounded out a tempo for her thoughts. She took a stumbling step toward him. Her blood was pulsing with all the things that had been left unsaid between them.

He was moving towards her as well, though as he came closer Kagome could see his brows were scrunched in confusion; worry flashed over his eyes. She could see that he was putting pieces together in his mind, but not nearly quick enough for the neko.

Kagome took matters into her own hands, no longer able to wait to be near Inuyasha.

One minute she was taking her short, child-like steps, and the next Kagome was all but flinging herself into Inuyasha's arms. She ran to him with all the abandon of a cyclone, practically barreling over the startled hanyou.

XXX

Inuyasha caught the human girl when she threw herself at him. It was no simple task as she came hurtling at him as if to attack. But there was nothing in her scent to suggest she bore him an ill will, and in fact, if she had not been so painfully _human_ he would have thought her to be _his neko._

_Who is she? Another sister Kagome never mentioned?_ He cringed at the thought of what Kagome's other sister had been capable of.

Turning his full attention back to the woman he was holding, Inuyasha was startled to smell her tears wafting up to his sensitive nose.

_She smells like Kagome…but human._

_Wait. _The gears in Inuyasha's head began to swirl, putting pieces together that before he had been too worried and flustered to understand. _As a hanyou, she would have to have a human…night._

Jerkily, Inuyasha pushed away the woman in his arms to look into her eyes.

She looked mildly confused for a moment, but then he spoke.

"You're human tonight—its your human night."

Kagome nodded dumbly, slowly realizing that Inuyasha was just catching on. _He really can be dense sometimes._

"Kagome!" Inuyasha all but cried and he jerked the girl to him, squeezing her tightly.

However, with the realization that he was holding Kagome, Inuyasha's nervousness returned with a vengeance. Somehow he managed to tighten his embrace one last time before releasing her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed out, feeling more than overwhelmed at him not only being there before her, but that he had only moments before been embracing her. She swayed a little on her feet, wishing she could be closer to him again, but there was a questioning look in the hanyou's eyes. His fuzzy white ears flicked jittery on the top of Inuyasha's head.

Kagome was floored to have Inuyasha here with her, but now that the shock was ebbing, questions were flooding her mind. Looking around cautiously, Kagome wondered if anyone was watching them. Matters were not being aided by her disadvantages in senses: she could not read is emotions or for even tell if they were completely alone. All the burden of inquiry was threatening to ruin the moment. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but Kagome clapped her hand over his lips. The last thing they needed was to be found by some human servant wanted to see her with her 'hanyou prince' before she could determine Inuyasha's intentions. If nothing else, they could go some place warmer and more light.

"Come with me. We should talk inside." Pulling her fingers away from Inuyasha, Kagome couldn't help but smile as he caught up her hand and held it within his.

"Can I say one thing?" The hanyou spoke shyly. Inuyasha's heart hammered in his chest, the blood flowing up to Kagome's mark on his neck making it ache to be close to her again. His body recognized its mate.

Kagome nodded.

"I missed you." He had wanted to say so many things, but this simple sentence was all he could manage for the time being.

The human girl looked at him for a moment, and Inuyasha realized that her eyes turned a green color on this night. Peering into her eyes, he could see the sadness there, but more than anything she looked happy. "I missed you too." She pursued her lips and to Inuyasha it seemed her eyes lingered on his own mouth, but in the end she strengthened her grip on his hand to lead him into the Higurashi palace.

XXX

Kagome guided Inuyasha through what must have been the palace's kitchen and up a narrow stairway that was surely used only by servants. The steps opened into a main hall and to the quarters of the family.

Inuyasha realized that Kagome was taking him to her bedroom.

Sure enough, she released his hand to open a heavy wooden door. Once they had both stepped inside, Kagome set the latch in place before walking knowingly in the dark to light a candle. With the small, flickering flame, Inuyasha could better take in his surroundings: they were standing in a large room with a bed, multiple book shelves and a writing desk that faced out a large window centered in the north wall. The window was made up of a set of doors leading out onto balcony. On the western wall there was situated a bay window stuffed with soft pillows. A book lay opened on one of the cushions, its pages draped down on either side of the meridian, but no maker had been used.

"No one will disturb us here," the neko-turned human spoke softly. Almost as though she feared someone would hear them.

Standing awkwardly, Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do next. He was standing in Kagome's room. The feeling was overwhelming—there was so much about her he didn't know; so much to learn.

Again, it was Kagome who acted for them. Gracefully feline, even in her human form, she padded over to stand before him. He could feel her small hands shake as she took up his, but the inu hanyou saw the small smile on her face when Kagome looked him in the eye. Her scent spoke of apprehension, but was still set with resolve.

"Inuyasha I am so sorry."

Needless to say, that was not what he had been expecting. "Huh?" His mind could not wrap itself around her spontaneous apology.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath. _I have to get this out if we're ever going to move forward._

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you, I'm sorry for my sister," she looked down and blushed, "…I'm really sorry for marking you."

Instinctively Inuyasha clapped a hand over the scar. "Its not that bad—wait you mean you didn't want to mark me?" His voice cracked a little and he pulled his hand out of hers. "I thought—maybe it was your way of saying you…something," Inuyasha finished lamely. He was suddenly feeling very silly for being there, standing in front of the woman whose mark he bore. Maybe the mark and the message she had left him had been a form of friendly comfort…not what he had interpreted them to be. _She doesn't want me. I am a fool._ Inuyasha recoiled a bit.

Kagome, for her part, blushed and looked down at the ground. If she had had her ears at that moment, Inuyasha was sure they would have been drooping. He knew his were. As her hands no longer had the warmth from Inuyasha's hold, the human neko was forced to clutch her own fingers together.

"You were dying," she began to explain slowly, wanting to make him understand she had not been acting selfishly, but out of the circumstance's desperation. "I had to do something to save you, or you would have been gone. And I couldn't allow that to happen." Kagome felt her heart sink, both with the memory and with the guarded look in Inuyasha's eyes. This was not going the way she had hoped their reunion would go—he was growing hostile with the mere mention of her mark. _Maybe he never wanted it…_

"So you pitied me? You did it to save me, but otherwise your mark meant nothing?" Inuyasha all but spat, barring his fangs at her in the candle light. All the little hopes he had were splintering into oblivion, and Inuyasha felt completely helpless.

_Why did he even come here if it was to get angry? He did say he missed me, but now I'm not so sure. Maybe he's just drawn to the mark and not to me. No wonder he hates it._

_No. There has to be more to it than this._

Even slightly depressed as she was becoming, Inuyasha with his not listening and his jumping to conclusions was making Kagome angry. Perhaps it was part of being a hanyou—one always assumed the worst, especially when dealing with the idea that someone might actually care about you. The fact that her nose was temporarily out of commission was not helping matters.

"It didn't mean _nothing_!" Regardless of why he was here, Kagome could try to explain her own actions and hope that he felt something for her. Growling with her human vocal cords, Kagome's green eyes blazed as she lunged and pulled Inuyasha down to her level so he might manage to get the message: "Don't you understand? I was willing to do anything to save you without knowing then if you wanted my mark! You do know what it meant for me to mark you, right?" Realizing that Inuyasha was only inches away from her face she let him go so he could stand up straight.

"I liked it better when you couldn't talk!" Inuyasha retorted peevishly, but his face instantly twisted into a grimace. "I didn't mean that." The hanyou shook his head before going on, "Yes I know what it means—you don't have to act like being bound to me is such a burden! Why do you think I'm here? I didn't come wanting your apology—or one because of your sister—and I don't want your pity." Here, Inuyasha paused again, thrusting his clawed fingers through his tangled white hair. The action seemed to center him because when he looked at Kagome again, a fight had returned to his eyes. "I want you, but maybe you've decided you would rather have someone other than a hanyou. Hell, maybe you want me just because I'm a hanyou." Even in determination, there was a question.

Kagome snarled: "Its not either of those things!" Having Inuyasha so close fogged her thoughts; if she had been in her hanyou form there was no question in her mind that she would have lost control and might well have transformed to her full neko form. "You are what I want if you would only act like you wanted the same thing!"

They glared at one another in a dead heat, unable to look away from the other's intense gaze.

Finally Inuyasha shrugged, noncommittally, his eyes sinking to the ground. Kagome couldn't help but read him, and like a ton of bricks, she came to a sharp understanding. Inuyasha needed to hear something deeper than just that she missed him. He needed assurance he had not come all this way for nothing; that he had not given up his home for a mate who only felt faintly for him.

_We never have had time to talk. Or the opportunity to do so…_

She would have to be direct.

"Don't you even get it?" Kagome spoke slowly, her hands fisted at her sides. "You took care of me—you cared for me more than some members of my own family Inuyasha." She could tell she had his attention by the way his ears had perked up and as he looked at her there was a softness to his expression. "Even if I had options, I wouldn't want anyone else! Not only did you make my nightmares go away, but you—not just anyone but you—helped me forget them by showing me that not all men are bastards. I've spent every day since I came back here debating about if I should," she swallowed the painful lump in her throat, feeling nervousness tightening in her abdomen, "go to you—even if it meant more danger than I would have been able to handle." Kagome blushed in spite of herself and looked down to the ground. She didn't know if she was ready to speak the final words, but they had to be said, and Inuyasha needed to hear them: "Wanting to be with you because I love you might have been part of it too."

Inuyasha gulped. That was exactly what he had wanted her to say, only now he couldn't even respond. Words, as usual, failed Inuyasha, but Kagome was looking up at him with her big green, temporarily human eyes and he could tell she wanted him to say something. To reciprocate _something_.

All he could do was get his jaw to flap up and down uselessly. Kagome's head went down and she began to turn away as his puppy ears picked up the way her heart beat increased. Her scent was telling him distressing things not to be brushed off: he could smell the worry pouring from her; she wasn't sure he would accept her.

Inuyasha had to do something and fast.

Knowing very well that his mouth would not cooperate even under such important circumstances as these, Inuyasha leaned forward and gently grasping Kagome's upper arms so he could pull her closer, the inu hanyou kissed his mate. His actions were filled with a hint of hurried misery, but Kagome hardly noticed as she returned them with equal fury. She wrapped her arms around his waist while Inuyasha moved so his hands pressed against Kagome's shoulder blades to bring him as near as possible.

The scent of fear vanished to be replaced by a rosy warmth that was reassuringly more like Kagome. Not completely sure how to continue, Inuyasha could feel himself being drawn closer to her. He might have believed it to be the affects of the mark, but his feelings for Kagome had been like this before she saved his life by leaving her scar on him.

And then, a small miracle happened.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome just enough to press his forehead against hers. Through his blurry vision, he could see her eyes and see her smile. Unbidden, unexpected even by him, Inuyasha spoke: "I love you Kagome."

Jerking away as if he had been branded, Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with shock, but they shrunk back to normal when he saw Kagome's wide smile and tiny dots of glistening tears in the corners of her eyes. Just as quickly as he had pushed himself away, Kagome pulled him back to kiss him again.

"Stay here with me," Kagome breathed though the lip lock. "Don't ever leave me again." _You would be mad to think I would let you go now._

Inuyasha's brow scrunched and paused to look directly at Kagome. "It was you who left me."

"You know I didn't want to, but seriously, will you stay?" He could tell she was worried, but now there was overwhelming confidence in her scent.

However, before Inuyasha could answer, a voice from behind them spoke.

"Of course he'll stay. As long as he has his mother's permission," Midori purred as she stepped silently into the nearly dark bedroom. She looked expectantly at Inuyasha and her green eyes glowed with something other than the candle light. "Your mother sent something with you for me?" The curl of the demoness's lips was fierce, but for some reason Inuyasha didn't find her to be a threat. Numbly, keeping eye contact, he reached into his jacket and pulled out the letter Izayoi had given him and handed it over to Kagome's mother.

Without opening the packet, Izayoi smiled at him and stored it away inside her robes. "I supposed you might as well stay here with Kagome tonight," she said, turning toward the door. "We have no other room prepared for you. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast and we will discuss all the further. Goodnight you two."

Not looking back, Midori stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her. Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone.

Each's face was a little pinker than it had been before the youkai's interruption.

"So…" Inuyasha asked awkwardly, shyly smiling at Kagome.

"So…I guess we could go to sleep. You must be tired from coming all the way from the human lands."

Inuyasha nodded, his smile becoming slightly sly.

Stepping over, Kagome pulled the blankets back from the top over her bed and then climbed in. When Inuyasha only stared at her, she beckoned. Once the hanyou had blown out the candle, he clawed in beside her.

"I'm glad you're here, right here, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled and Inuyasha could see her in the dark.

He smirked back before kissing her carefully and dragging her into his body so they could sleep as close as possible.

Even with all the things they needed to discuss and the plans that needed to be set, Inuyasha couldn't wait until the morning when he could see Kagome as the hanyou he remembered.

Falling into a peaceful sleep, both half demons slumbered deeper that they had for some time, breathing in the comforting scent of their mate.

The End

(Sans Epilogue—Coming Soon!)

**A/N: Yes, that's the end of the story, but there is going to be an epilogue in which I wrap of Kikyou so don't freak out! That's actually part of the reason it took me so long to write this—I hadn't completely decided what I wanted to do with Kikyou. I toyed with finishing her off in this chapter, or maybe doing a spin off story (but I'm too brain dead for that), so finally I decided put her in the epilogue. Watch for it—it'll be gross and fun!**

**That being said, I have a few tiny plot bunnies that I may make into one shot continuances of this story, and I am opened to taking requests (which you will get credit for if I write it). They can be any thing: things you wanted to see more of, things that you didn't feel were resolved in 'Miko Malice', random spin offs. **

**Since this story is drawing to a close, its time for me to pick my next fanfic project. I have a couple of fragments of new stories I've been working on, but none of them are anywhere near ready to be posted. So this leaves my previously published stories.**

**Better Things Than You**

**Georgian/Victorian London to start out with. Inuyasha jilts Kagome mysteriously for Kikyou, and it leads the two on an adventure in the jungles of I guess Africa. They meet a whole bunch of Amazons of whom Sango is a member and Kagome has something to do with the future of their tribe as their miko.**

**The Fortuneteller and a Nerdy Hanyou**

**Quasi futuristic fic. Kagome and Inuyasha are thrown together after Inuyasha is dumped by Kagome's cousin Kikyou. They have to find the Shikon no Tama before Naraku…or maybe its Onigumu can get to it.**

**As for my other incomplete stories Filling the Void and Marriage of Convenience for Whom? just have a chapter or two a piece to go, so I'll finish them somewhere along the way. If you have any preference, please let me know!**


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Productions.**

**A/N: This is it, the epilogue! I'm a little sad its over, but I am glad to have actually finished a story.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, favorite, etc. Its nice to know I'm not writing out into space! If I didn't get to you or didn't answer something to your liking, its mainly because I just wanted to get this posted. Thanks to all and please check out my other stories (they're all lonely and jealous!) and vote for the one you like the best!**

Jewelbrat2: I've actually had a few ideas for that one recently (like a few days ago, lol). I'm glad someone's still interested. If you have any ideas about it, feel free to send them my way. I hate leaving anything unfinished so I'm going to try to get it done!

REVOLUTION 25: Lol, a Marine popping up in an Inuyasha story…I think the first fan fic I every wrote (its no longer on-line, but I've toyed with the idea of re-posting it) could have had something like that happen. Like I had a character from another anime just jump out of Kikyou. Anyway, I do like the idea of one over Kagome's old masters coming back—I'd thought of doing something like that earlier, and I think it would be interesting. When I can pull the brain chemicals together, I'll work on it! As far as Naraku, I had thought of using him too, but when you bring in him, I almost always pull in the Shikon no Tama, and I've already got enough stories along those lines. Thanks for the suggestions though. Romance? Lol, yeah, I'm not really a chick-flick girl, but a little romance never hurt anyone. Happy you liked it!

GrNDaySk8rchic96: Sorry about Izayoi and Taro, but I'm one of those people who can't stomach those fics where everyone is happy and together—its just not realistic, and honestly, I think Izayoi is much happier on her own. Glad you like the rest of the story though.

chronos-girl: Yeah, I like Midori too, she's pretty cool. I'm glad she turned out ok; I really couldn't use Mama Higurashi for this story. Thanks for reading.

Anime girl01: I hope you didn't cry! But I guess that means I didn't do too terrible of a job, lol.

Inufan478: Ok, Kikyou isn't dead, but you'll have to read to find out more, lol.

Strawberry-Ringo: I'll see what I can do with your suggestion. It sounds cute. Yeah, I'm sad this story is over, but I think I'm ready to move onto something different, even if its looking at this fic from another angle.

The Name Is Dahlia Reed: Thanks for the votes. I'm not sure which one I'll tackle first, but I want to get all my fics done—just no promises as to when, lol. If you have any suggestions or hopes for what you want to see, I'll gladly take them.

LiHudson: Yeah, I may just pick a story and start revising it, lol. Neko Kagome getting pregnant? I think I can work something out with that. I feel like I foreshadowed for it here and there in this story, so that would be a good one for a one-shot.

Beautifulyreal: I'm not going to post any citrus on because as someone who was once a minor with the internet, I think its too tempting to ignore the mature rating and read things one shouldn't. That being said, if you check out this chapter on media miner, you might find something to your liking.

**Epilogue**

Especially for a day in the rainy season it was surprisingly sunny and warm. The slightest of breezes tugged on clothes and hair, and beckoned all out of doors—at least for the afternoon.

The small family of Higurashi-Takahashi hanyous took advantage of the uncharacteristic weather that had coincided with Grandmother Takahashi's visit to the human lands. Kagome packed a picnic lunch which she carried along with a blanket, leaving her mate free to bring along the baby, Mieko, a small burbling bundle just now three months old.

Though still a new born, their child had grown a full head of hair. Thick and black locks had sprouted out quickly, and now the end tips were turning snowy white to match her ears. Mieko's eyes at birth had been a luminous green, but as time had gone by gold specks began to appear, and now they were a solid golden-green.

Kagome watched her baby in her mate's arms as she chatted with her mother-in-law. The neko had come to love Izayoi as a second mom. Midori with her strength and sternness had been loveable in her own way, but Izayoi was more like a mother from a story: loving and kind, doting. Both women had been instrumental during her pregnancy, birth, and the following months of dealing with a new infant. Inuyasha had also proved himself to be an extremely devoted father. On more than one occasion he snatched responsibilities from Kagome she thought she would have to shoulder all on her own.

Such as carrying the baby. Everywhere, everyday.

Having been raised in a household where—despite Midori's best efforts—Kagome had had it engrained in her mind that her children would be solely her responsibility, it was a pleasant surprise to find Inuyasha such a hands-on father.

_Sometimes I think he would breast feed Mieko if it were possible._ The neko hanyou thought with a smirk.

"… I just wish Inuyasha's father would visit," Izayoi was saying, her eyes traveling to the ground. Kagome shifted the picnic basket so she could touch the human woman's arm in a comforting gesture. "If for nothing else because it would mean much to Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded, "I agree, but I doubt Lord Takahashi would want to risk life and limb to come to a place he believes to be hostile. My father did try to kill him."

Izayoi leered in a way telling of where her son got his smile: "I sometimes forget. But Lord Higurashi is rarely here, not to mention I know—and Taro knows—your mother would keep him in line if he tried anything. Perhaps he just doesn't like cats."

Kagome's grin matched her mother-in-law's. "That might have something to do with it," she paused to look at Inuyasha walking ahead of them, "though Inuyasha seems to fit in here fairly well."

Izayoi was silent for a moment. "He does, but I think that has to do with you more than anything else. Though I have found the people in the surrounding area to be extremely friendly—and welcoming."

"They have, thanks to my mother. After my father lost their trust, Midori regained it by proving that Higurashis are good for more than killing the army—that reminds me," Kagome grew a bit solemn, "did Sesshomaru like the thank-you gift? It was very kind of him to bring all our men back to life."

"More like he didn't want the smell of rotting flesh clouding the air," Izayoi scoffed about her step son, "But I believe he appreciated your present."

"Either way, we are grateful," Kagome gave a short bow.

"Oi, how about here?" Inuyasha interrupted their conversation with his question, stopping in the shade of the Goshinboku. Kagome nodded in agreement and set about unpacking with Izayoi's help.

Inuyasha tried to keep Mieko entertained, but his mind was still on the conversation his mother and Kagome had been having. He still shuddered at the letters he had received from his father, though they had made him extremely grateful he had not returned home.

He might never have made it back to Kagome if he had.

Taro Takashi was never one to take lightly, and the things he said in his correspondence to Inuyasha spoke of the demon's anger and disappointment at what he called Inuyasha's "treason" against his family.

The last letter had been sent when Mieko was born, hand delivered by his mother. Lord Takashi made it clear that it would be the last.

But Inuyasha had his doubts. If his father was so hell bent on cutting off ties with him, then why did he allow Izayoi to visit? Unless of course maybe he really did believe that his wife was only going to stay with her family as she said, or the youkai simply did not care at all. Lady Takahashi had spent the better part of the last two and half years in the human lands.

The demon lands might have once been his home, and Inuyasha often sorely missed his father, but he could not always be within the confines of his father's shadow. The inu hanyou felt his luck at being able to find a place that held both Kagome and that embraced him as he was as much as she did. The people of the Higurashi lands took to their hanyous, loving them for their strength and speed. Granted, Inuyasha and Kagome had found themselves on more than one occasion lending their superhuman strength to working in the fields and fending off an attacking demon—not to mention Kagome had become the resident miko, taking on all the responsibilities that involved, after her father's return—but as they were repaid with peace and respect it all seemed worth it.

_If only I had known about Kagome's mother and this place before. To think, I almost married Kikyou to save myself, though I thought if I had dad's protection, I would have been able to take care of Kagome._

Inuyasha sat down on the spread out blanket only to have the baby he had been holding yanked out of his arms by his waiting mother.

"She may be your daughter, but you still have to share, Inuyasha," Izayoi reprimanded and she smiled down at her granddaughter.

Having his burden removed, Inuyasha took up helping Kagome set out the food she had stored in the bulky basket.

Both hanyous had reached in to pull out a food container, when their hands brushed the other's. Kagome smiled prettily at Inuyasha who couldn't help but smirk back at his neko mate. Leaning over the basket he gave her a quick kiss. When he pulled back, he could hear her purring with content. She reached up and tweaked an ear, a glint of mischievousness appearing in her eyes as one of her feline fangs poked out of the side of her mouth. Inuyasha couldn't help but kiss her again.

Izayoi smiled as she pretended not to see this display of affection, instead focusing in on Mieko.

XXXXXXX

Midori Higurashi sat at her desk in her study.

Really it was Lord Higurashi's desk in the lord's study, but since she had sent her husband on a pilgrimage—for both his sake and the peace of their land—she thought she might as well claim it as her own.

Out the window she watched as her daughter spread out a blanket on the ground. Inuyasha was off to the side spinning in circles to amuse his child.

The older human woman knelt to unpack the basket of food, and Midori felt the draw to go out and join her family increase. She just needed to think a little while longer. Something Izayoi had mentioned was troubling her.

"_On my way here, I didn't want to worry you so I didn't tell you at the time, but I saw something."_ Midori shook her head to get the other woman's words from her head. She didn't want them to be true.

"_I may not be a demon or a miko, but it felt like something was following me. Call it a hunch or paranoia, but I felt some _creature's _eyes on me as I travelled. I'm worried. What if—"_

Midori did not even want to consider the woman's theories.

"_What if it was Kikyou?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The picnic finished, Izayoi offered to take Mieko back inside so Inuyasha and Kagome could have some time for themselves. The grandmother left the picnic basket behind to be carried back by her son.

Hardly waiting until the human woman and their baby were out of sight, Inuyasha and Kagome sprinted off into the forest that surrounded the Higurashi Stronghold. Once they were far enough away to assure they were alone, the neko pounced on her mate, pressing him up against a nearby tree.

Inuyasha had just moved to kiss Kagome under her earlobe when they heard a faint rustling not far in the underbrush behind them.

Both hanyous froze where they were and carefully turned to see what was interrupting their rare alone time.

There was another movement of the brier and in the next instant, Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves looking at…well, they weren't exactly sure what it was they were seeing. The only thing that seemed clear about it was that it reeked of rotting flesh.

Before they could decipher the walking riddle before them, the form flashed in a blur of black and green. Kagome just had time to register that _something _was charging her before the neko instinctually leapt into the air.

And mercifully over her attacker that had managed to push Inuyasha out of the way in its haste to get to Kagome.

Landing back on her feet, Kagome twisted quickly to get a look at whatever it was that had come after her. She stumbled a bit at the quick action—pregnancy had done nothing for her balance and agility—but Inuyasha was there to steady her. Their eyes met over Kagome's shoulder and for a moment, the two exchanged a brief smile.

Only to be interrupted by the someone—something—clearing her throat. Turning to the forefront, Inuyasha and Kagome where both taken aback by _what_ they were looking at.

_It_ gave off a demonic aura, but one that was lacking in clarity. The aura wasn't complete, but not in the way a hanyou's aura presented itself. The human component (if that's what it was) appeared to be fighting with the creature's own demon half. If its spirit wasn't disturbing enough, there was also its physical appearance to consider.

The body hunched in a gruesome hook of an arch: two feet were planted firmly on the ground, but its fore arms—or were they shriveled legs?—dangled uselessly from shoulders that lurched out of the back. Fingers and hands were mashed together in a mass that was half feline paw, but with elements that were painfully human: parts of the hands were covered in skin, but with patches of fur poking through. The creature's face was equally repellant. Whatever the thing before them was looked as though it had the head of a cat popping though a human mask it had worn to cover its fur: a diagonal demarcation slashed from temple to chin divided flesh and pelt, human and demon. A brown human eye matched harshly against a green feline orb, both of which stared out at them blankly.

"What is it?" Kagome gulped.

"I was hoping you would know—it looks like a neko." Inuyasha whispered back, neither of them taking into account that the creature could hear their words.

"Just because it's a cat doesn't mean—"

The critter cleared its throat to get the arguing couple's attention. On pivoting necks, they turned to look at _it_.

At first it tried to speak, but the action came off more of hacking up a fur ball than anything else. After several moments of guttural gurgling and coughing, the creature righted itself and gave Kagome and Inuyasha what could only be described as a glare.

Though wrath was hard to read in those cute, cuddly cat eyes.

Or eye. The human one looked pretty damned pissed off.

Slouching, it gathered its strength and slowly (and painfully for the two hanyou onlookers) with creaking, snapping bones, the thing brought the palms of its hands together before its chest in a macabre prayer pose. The aura, that had been crackling all the while, pulsed and smoothed, only to pulsed and smoothed again. The process was repeated over and over, and slowly drew out a face more than recognizable.

"K—Kikyou?" Kagome chocked out, her eyes growing into perfect, wide circles as they discerned the sister she thought was long gone.

"You remember little sister?" Kikyou cooed. She almost looked beautiful. She was a little older, her baby fat smoothed away. Her hair was longer, if a bit unclean. Even though she was mostly human, somehow, there was something powerfully youkai about the former miko.

Again, she would have been beautiful, especially if there had not been the bits of feline fur that violently thrust through from under her human skin.

"I was afraid you would have forgotten what _you_ **did to **_**me**_!" As the woman spoke, her voice dipped into malice and her human lips pulled back to reveal rows of neko fangs.

Her lack of self control show in her skin starting to melt so it showed more fur, but Kikyou quickly regained herself control. Her face came back, but distorted, like it was about to spill of onto the ground.

Kagome leaned back into Inuyasha, drawing strength from his silent form. The mates could tell the other was tense, unsure of how to react to the being standing before them.

"I'm sorry, _sister_," Kikyou spat, but this time maintained her control. "It takes a lot of energy to keep myself looking normal." She paused to flick her hair over her shoulder. "I suppose you know why I'm here."

Kagome could only give a blank look and a shrug.

"I've come to kill you." Kikyou looked more than a little pleased with herself. The former miko was downright chipper. Crazy eye glint and all. "Don't you think you deserve to suffer after turning me into this? Half human, half hanyou. I've used all my miko powers to try to turn back and all its done is made me a house cat in a human suit." Her voice was unusually calm as she spoke, but her eyes became darker and darker until they were black.

Kagome flicked her gaze over her shoulder and met Inuyasha's gaze. He looked concerned, worried for her, but he also appeared to be just as confused as she.

Where had Kikyou been all this time?

Why was she here now?

What the fuck was the matter with her? Besides the obvious.

Not waiting for the hanyous to come up with answers to any of their questions, Kikyou charged the pair again. This time, Kagome was ready for her and she easily landed a punch on her sister's face. She reeled from the blow, but launched herself into a counterattack by kicking Kagome's feet out from under her. Kikyou was so fast Inuyasha only had time to catch Kagome before she hit the ground.

The neko hanyou pushed herself out of her mate's arms with a growl. _This is bull shit!_ No longer meek towards a sibling who Kagome had come to remember with dread, she threw herself at Kikyou as the other woman stood over her. They went down with a thud and from the cloud of dust rising around them, Inuyasha could clearly hear the sounds of hissing and keening and the two nekos fought it out.

They broke apart after and moment, both sisters panting. Kikyou looked worse for wear, but that might have been because part of her face was slipping off.

"I see living with another filthy hanyou has improved your skills, sister," Kikyou hissed, using the heel of her palm to push her skin back into place. As best she could.

"Kikyou, why are you here?" Kagome growled. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" Tears were forming in the corners of the neko's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Just seeing her sister here after so long brought the past into painful relief, as if it had only all happened days ago instead of years.

Kikyou snorted. "Look at me! I'm more of an abomination that you are! And this is all your doing!" She punctuated her words with a leap at Kagome, but Inuyasha stepped in the way, blocking her attack. He received a raking of claws over his back, but ignored the pain to make sure Kikyou could not make another swipe at his mate.

The cat demon/demented priestess had slightly better reflexes than he and managed to wiggle her way behind Inuyasha's back to make another pass at Kagome. Kagome, however had had time to recover and was waiting for her sister. With only a moment's grappling, she caught Kikyou around the throat, crushing the breath out of the older girl.

"You've done enough to me!" Kagome hissed slowly, anger filling her voice. "Leave us be!" With only last squeeze to Kikyou's windpipe, Kagome hurled her to the ground.

Kikyou staggered carefully to her feet, wiping blood from the back of bleeding lip. "I can see when I'm beat, and I'm no match for the two of you." A smirk hitched the edges of her mouth, "But perhaps that beautiful baby of yours might not be quite such a match." With that, Kikyou threw something to the ground, causing a massive cloud of putrid green smoke billow out to allow her escape.

By the time Inuyasha and Kagome regained their senses a moment later, the former priestess was gone.

Looking at one another at the same time, they both came to the simultaneous conclusion as to where the crazed former miko had gone: "Mieko!"

Not waiting another moment, they took off sprinting at top hanyou-speed for the castle. The forest and grounds of the Higurashi estate flew past them as they hurried after their child; with each step and heart beat both hanyou prayed that they would not be too late.

Never before had the path seemed to long and drawn out, but they had to get there in time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Midori cooed over the crib, gently using her claws to tickle her granddaughter. The baby giggled and twisted under the soft touch, giving a gummy smirk somewhat reminiscent to her father's. Slipping her hands under Mieko's arms to pick her up before moving the baby hanyou to better support her swiveling head.

Izayoi had gone to write letters to her husband and father, so Midori had a short time alone with her granddaughter. Lady Takahashi had arranged a much longer stay with Lady Higurashi than either of the men in her life were aware of. She had to tell the of the terrible wash out of the road leading out away from the Higurashi stronghold; it simply wasn't safe to travel.

The peace of the office was interrupted by the sound of claws clattering over the marble tiles out on the hall and a moment later a figure stood in the door frame. Eyebrow in arch, Midori looked at what was disturbing her time with Mieko and chuckled at the sight of her step daughter.

"Kikyou, what a pleasant surprised," the neko youkai hissed, her lips pulled back in an unhappy snarl, regardless of her words. Setting the infant hanyou down so her hands would be free, Midori regarded Kikyou carefully, sizing up the girl. _So Izayoi was right. She did she Kikyou…or at least whatever it is she has become. _She was just as disturbed by Kikyou's appearance as Kagome and Inuyasha had been. The smell the girl was giving off wasn't one to win anyone over either.

"I have come to kill that mongrel there," Kikyou said dramatically, motioning to the bassinet where Mieko kicked, her eyes bright with worry. Perhaps she could pick on that retched scent her aunt was giving off. _Is Kikyou's flesh rotting?_ Midori couldn't be sure, but at the very least her step daughter hadn't bathed in a spell. "After what your _daughter_ did to me, I would say its only my right."

Kikyou began to prowl, panting in an feline manner, her mouth open a bit so her tongue tickled her lower lip. She stalked closer to the crib, coming more and more near with every step though her path was meandering and painstakingly slow. Midori would have preferred a head on charge to this drawn out hunt.

Again, the sound of running feet was heard out in the corridor and Kagome and Inuyasha appeared just behind Kikyou. Both parents looked frightened, but on seeing Midori a visible wave of relief doused their faces.

"You two again," Kikyou hissed. She was becoming more and more cat like as time went on. Her ears were getting larger, taking up more space on her head, more fur was appear, not to mention Kikyou was beginning to show a disturbing amount of fang. Holding her hands—or maybe they were paws—down at her sides, she cracked her knuckles so they popped and flexed her growing claws. "I'll take care of you after I get rid of Midori and your kit."

Here, Kikyou paused to throw her head back and cackle.

Kagome sent Inuyasha a worried look. If they were going to act, they were going to have to do it soon.

But before either could even move, Kikyou had taken off at a dead sprint, running right for the crib.

Kagome's heart stopped in her chest, but she and Inuyasha still attempted to make a dash after the once-miko.

_This isn't going to end well_, Kagome screamed in her mind. She had visions of her baby being slashed to ribbons, its little life over before it had even begun. _How could we have been so careless—letting Kikyou get the better of us? Mieko._

Inuyasha was experiencing much the same internal anger as his mate. _Kikyou? What is she doing here now? What if…what if I never get to hold Mieko again? It will be all my fault._

Still running, the air was sucked out of the hanyou's lungs as Kikyou reached the crib and raised her razor sharp claws.

Only for her to be not only knocked back but severed in twine by the blade of Midori's sword as the blade swept at her from over the crib.

Kikyou's leg twitch and lay still and her eyes blinked in shock as she lay in two pieces on the floor of Midori's office. She tried to draw in a breath, but her lungs were failing, suffocating her as her blood—not a rich red color, but more like black sludge—crawled out of Kikyou's body and into the carpet, cutting out a path as it went.

Midori looked over at her daughter and son-in-law, rolling her eyes at them. "As if I'd let any harm come to my little Mieko," the neko youkai purred as she reached into the crib and pulled out her granddaughter. Leaping over the spreading goo, Midori lead the hanyou out of her office and away from the corpse that had formally been Kikyou.

XXXXXXXX

Sitting in the warm glow of the fire, Inuyasha cradled his daughter. Kagome sat next to him, leaning against his arm and dangling a finger in Mieko's line of sight. Occasionally, the baby hanyou would catch her mother's digit and momentarily gnaw on it.

Midori stood on the opposite side of the fireplace, watching the flames intently, but looking from time to time at the small family relaxing on the floor after their scare earlier in the day.

Izayoi was a little farther back in the room, resting in a rocking chair which she pitched backward from time to time.

The night was cold, but quiet and a peace had fallen over the house.

Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha, sighing contentedly. She had always wondered what had become of Kikyou, and now her sister was gone. The neko couldn't help but feel a little sad at Kikyou's death, but she shuttered to think what would have happened if Midori had not stopped her.

Inuyasha shifted Mieko so he could give Kagome a one armed hug.

The would always be dangers, but at least they had a family and each other to see the bad times through.

The End

(For reals this time!)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Yeah, that ending was sickeningly sappy and supper mellow, but I wanted to end on a nice note, this fic has been such downer! I hope everyone enjoyed. I'm just thrilled to have finished something, lol. Heart you guys.**


End file.
